


Una Tipa Odiosa

by cotrenks



Series: Una Tipa Odiosa [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 72,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotrenks/pseuds/cotrenks
Summary: Alex Morgan se ha relacionado con los Heath desde que era desde que era joven, así que cuando necesita una beca para finalizar su tesis enseguida recurre a la compañía Heath Media Group. Lo que no se imaginaba es que tendría que trabajar para Tobin, la atractiva hija de los Heath, que se comporta como una perfecta imbécil con Alex… hasta que una tarde, repasando una presentación, acaban sucumbiendo a la pasión encima de la mesa de reuniones. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre la profesionalidad y la  lujuria, descubrirán con pavor que no es solo sexo lo que los une: están perdidamente enamoradas. Pero todo están complicado… y los continuos malentendidos a los que tienen que enfrentarse no va a facilitarles nada la tarea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo, leí algunos comentarios preguntando si podía subir esta historia de nuevo así que... aquí esta :)

CAPITULO 1

POV Alex

Mi padre siempre decía que la manera de aprender el trabajo que deseas es pasar cada segundo de tu tiempo viendo a alguien hacerlo.

“Para conseguir un trabajo en la cumbre, tienes que empezar desde abajo- me decía-. Conviértete en la persona sin la que el consejero delegado no pueda vivir. En su mano derecha. Aprende como es su mundo y lograras que te contrate en cuanto termines los estudios.”

Yo me convertí en irreemplazable. Y sin duda era su “mano derecha”. El problema era que, en este caso, era la mano derecha la que estaba deseando abofetear esa maldita cara la mayor parte de los días.

Mi jefa, la señorita Tobin Heath: una tipa odiosa pero muy atractiva.

El estómago se me retorcía solo con pensar en ella: alta, guapísima y la maldad personificada. La gilipollas más creída y más pedante que he conocido en mi vida. Todas las demás mujeres de la oficina cotilleaban sobre sus aventuras y se preguntaban si lo único que hacía falta para conseguirle era una cara bonita. Pero mi padre también me había dicho otra cosa: “Descubrirás muy pronto que la belleza solo es externa, pero la fealdad llega hasta lo más profundo”. Yo ya había tenido mi ración de mujeres  desagradables en los últimos años; Salí con unas cuantas en el instituto y en la universidad. Pero este se llevaba la palma.

-¡Vaya! Buenos días, señorita Morgan- La Srta. Heath estaba de pie en el umbral de mi despacho, que servía de antesala al suyo. Su voz tenía una nota dulce como la miel, pero eso no era propio de ella… más bien miel congelada que se había hecho pedazos al romperse, pedazos agudos y cortantes.

Después de haber derramado agua sobre mi móvil, de que se me cayeran los pendientes en el triturador de basura, de que me hubieran golpeado el coche por detrás en la interestatal de haber tenido que esperar a la policía para que nos dijera lo que los dos ya sabíamos (que la culpa había sido de aquel otro tío), lo último que necesitaba esa mañana era una Srta. Heath de mal humor.

Lo malo es que ella no tenía más modos predeterminados que ese.

Lo salude como lo hacía todos los días.

-Buenos días, Srta. Heath.

Y desee que me hiciera su asentimiento de cabeza habitual en respuesta. Pero cuando intente pasar a su lado, ella murmuro:

-¿Buenos “días”, Srta. Morgan? ¿Qué hora es en su planeta unipersonal?

Me detuve y le sostuve su mirada fría. Era unos 20 cm más alta que yo y antes de empezar a trabajar para ella yo nunca me había sentido tan pequeña. Llevaba trabajando en Heath media Group seis años, pero desde que ella había vuelto al negocio familia nueve meses atrás, yo había empezado a llevar tacones e incluso a considerar la inverosímil posibilidad de ponerme zancos para poder mirarla  directamente a los ojos. Y llevaba tacones ese día, pero aun así tuve que inclinar la cabeza y eso claramente le encanto, porque vi cómo le brillaban sus ojos color avellana.

-He sufrido una cadena de desastres esta mañana Srta. Heath. No volverá a ocurrir- dije aliviada de que mi voz sonara firme.

Nunca había llegado tarde, ni una vez, pero por supuesto ella tenía que llamarme la atención la primera vez que pasaba como si fuera algo grave. Conseguir pasar junto a ella y atravesar la puerta, deje mi bolso y el abrigo en el armario y encendí el ordenador. Intente actuar como si ella no siguiera de pie en el umbral, observando todos mis movimientos.

-“Una cadena de desastres” es una muy buena descripción de lo que he tenido que gestionar en su ausencia. He hablado con Alan Schaffer para quitarle importancia al hecho de que no lo hubieran llegado los contratos firmados a la hora prometida: las nueve de la mañana, horario de la costa Este. También he tenido que llamar a Madeline Beaumont para hacer saber que, de hecho, íbamos a seguir adelante con la propuesta como lo dejamos por escrito. En otras palabras, esta mañana he estado haciendo su trabajo y el mío. ¿De verdad que incluso con esa “cadena de desastres” no ha podido ni siquiera llegar a las ocho de la mañana? Algunos empezamos a trabajar antes de la hora del brunch, Srta. Morgan.

Levante la vista para mirarla; estaba claramente cabreada y me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Y todo porque había llegado una hora tarde… Parpadee y aparte la mirada, evitando deliberadamente fijarme en como su traje oscuro cortado a medida se tensaba a la altura de los hombros. El primer mes que trabajamos juntas, durante una convención, cometí el error de ir a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio del hotel y al entrar me la encontré cubierta de sudor y solo con su sujetador deportivo al lado de la cinta de correr. Tenía una cara por la cual mataría cualquier modelo femenino y el pelo más increíble que he visto en una mujer. Pelo de polvo reciente, así la llamaban las chicas de la planta de abajo, y según ellas, se había ganado ese título. La imagen de ella limpiando el pecho con la camiseta había quedado grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

Pero claro, ella tenía que estropearlo abriendo la bocaza y diciendo: “Me alegro que por fin se interese un poco en su forma física, Srta. Morgan”

Gilipollas.

-Lo siento, Srta. Heath. Comprendo la carga que he puesto sobre sus hombros dejándole a cargo del fax y el teléfono- respondí con solo un pelín de sarcasmo-. Como ya le he dicho, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Claro que no- respondió con su arrogante sonrisa de nuevo en los labios.

Si mantuviera la boca cerrada sería perfecto. Bastaría un trozo de cinta americana. Tenía un rollo en mi mesa que a veces sacaba y acariciaba imaginando que algún día podría darle un buen uso.

-Y para que no se le ocurra olvidarse de este incidente, quiero ver las tablas de los informes de progreso de los proyectos Schaffer, Colton y Beaumont sobre mi mesa a las cinco. Y después va a recuperar la hora que ha perdido esta mañana haciendo una presentación de la prueba de la cuenta Papadakis para mí en la sala de reuniones a las seis. Si se va a ocupar de esa  cuenta, tendrá que demostrarme que sabe lo que está haciendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras ella se daba la vuelta, entraba en su despacho y cerraba con un portazo. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenía muy adelantadas las previsiones de ese proyecto, que también me iba a servir de proyecto final de mi master. Todavía tenía varios meses para terminar la presentación en la se firmaran los contratos… cosa que no había sucedido todavía. Ni siquiera estaban acabados los borradores. Y ahora, con todo lo demás por hacer, quería que hiciera una presentación de prueba dentro de… mire el reloj. Genial, siete horas y media, y eso si me saltaba la comida. Abrí el archivo de la cuenta Papadakis y me puse manos a la obra.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a salir poco a poco para ir a comer, yo me quede pegada a mi mesa con un café y una bolsa de frutos secos que había comprado en la máquina. Normalmente me habría llevado sobras de casa o habría salido con los demás becarios a comer algo. Pero ese día el tiempo corría en mi contra. Oí abrirse la puerta exterior del despacho y levante la vista. Sonreí al ver a Kelley O‘Hará entrar. Kelley estaba en Heath Media Group en el mismo programa de prácticas del master, aunque ella trabajaba en contabilidad.

-¿Vamos a comer?- me pregunto.

-Voy a tener que saltarme la comida. Está siendo un día infernal.- La mire con cara de pena y su sonrisa paso a ser burlona.

-¿Día infernal o jefe infernal?- Se sentó en el borde de mi mesa-. He oído que se ha puesto como una fiera esta mañana.

Le dedique una mirada cómplice. Kelley no trabaja para ella, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba con Tobin Heath. Como hija menor del fundador de la empresa, Jeffrey Heath, con una notoria propensión a perder los estribos, era una leyenda viva en aquel edificio.

-Aunque tuviera un clon, no podría acabar esto a tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- su mirada se dirigió al despacho del jefe-. ¿Un asesino a sueldo? ¿Agua bendita?

Reí.

-No, estoy bien.

Kelley sonrió y se marchó. Acababa de darle el último sorbo a mi café cuando me agache y me di cuenta que tenía una carrera en las medias.

-Y por si fuera poco- empecé a hablar al oír de nuevo los pasos de Kelley- me he hecho una carrera en las medias. ¿Sabes qué? Si vas a algún sitio donde haya chocolate, tráeme veinte kilos, así me como toda mi ansiedad después.

Levante la vista y vi que no era Kelley la persona que estaba allí de pie. Se me encendieron las mejillas y me baje la falda.

-Lo siento, Srta. Heath, yo…

-Srta. Morgan, como usted y las otras secretarias tienen mucho tiempo para hablar de los problemas con su lencería, además de preparar la presentación de Papadakis, necesito que vaya al despacho de Willis y me traiga los análisis de mercado y segmentación de Beaumont.- Se enderezo su blusa mirando su reflejo en la ventaba-. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

¿Me acaba de llamar “secretaria”? Como parte de las prácticas a veces hacia ciertas tareas de asistente para ella, pero la Srta. Heath sabía de sobra que yo llevaba varios años trabajando en la empresa antes de que me concedieran la beca JT Miller para la universidad Northwestern. Y ahora solo me quedaban cuatro meses para acaba mi master en empresariales.

“para terminar el master y dejar de estar a sus órdenes”, pensé. Levante la vista y me encontré con su mirada encendida.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en pedirle a Sam que…

-No era una sugerencia- me corto-. Quiero que vaya usted a buscarlos.- Me miro durante un momento con la mandíbula apretada antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver como una tromba a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

Pero ¿Qué problema tenia? ¿De verdad era necesario ir dando portazos por ahí como una adolecente? Cogí la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y me encamine a la otra oficina, un poco más abajo en la misma calle.

Cuando volví, llame a la su puerta pero no respondió. Intente girar el picaporte. Cerrado. Seguramente estaría echando un polvo rapidito por la tarde con alguna princesita con fideicomiso mientras yo tenía que correr como una loca de acá para allá por todo Chicago. Metí el sobre manila por la ranura para el correo y desee que los papeles se desparramaran por todas partes y ella tuviera que agacharse para recogerlos y ordenarlos. Le estaría bien empleado. Me gusto bastante la imagen de ella de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo papeles desperdigados. Pero la verdad era que, conociéndola, seguro que me llamaba para que entrara en su inmaculada guarida y lo recogía todo mientras ella me observaba.

Cuatro horas después había acabado las actualizaciones de los informes de progreso, tenía la presentación prácticamente preparada y estaba al borde de la risa histérica por lo horrible que había sido ese día. Me encontré planeando el cruento y retorcido asesinato del chico de la fotocopiadora. Solo le había pedido que hiciera algo muy sencillo: unas cuantas copias y encuadernar algunas cosas. Debería hacer sido pan comido. Cosa de un momento. Pero no, le había llevado ¡dos horas!

Corrí por el oscuro pasillo del edificio ya vacío con los materiales para la presentación agarrados como podía entre los brazos y mirando el reloj. Seis y veinte. La Srta. Heath se iba a comer mi hígado crudo. Llegaba veinte minutos tardes. Como había quedado claro esta mañana, ella odiaba la impuntualidad. “Tarde” era una palabra que no estaba incluida en el diccionario de la gilipollas Tobin Heath, como tampoco lo estaban “corazón”, “amabilidad”, “compasión”, “hora de la comida” o “gracias”.

Y ahí estaba yo, corriendo por los pasillos con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja italianos, a toda velocidad hacia mi verdugo.

“Respira”, Alex. Esta tía es capaz de oler miedo”.

Cuando me acerque a la sala de reuniones intente tranquilizar mi respiración y deje de correr. Una luz cálida se colaba por la puerta. Sin duda, estaba ahí, esperándome. Con cuidado intente arreglarme el pelo y la ropa a la vez que organizaba la pila de documentos que cargaba. Inspire hondo y llame a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entre en la sala de reuniones, era enorme; una pared tenía unas ventanas del suelo al techo que ofrecían una vista maravillosa del paisaje urbano de Chicago desde una altura de dieciocho pisos. Empezaba a oscurecer y los rascacielos salpicaban del horizonte con sus ventanas iluminadas. En el centro de la sala había una impresionante mesa de madera maciza, y mirándome desde la cabecera estaba la Srta. Heath.

Estaba ahí sentada, con la chaqueta del traje colgada en una silla detrás de ella, las mangas almidonadas de su blusa blanca remangadas hasta los codos y la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas. Me atravesó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Discúlpeme, Srta. Heath- dije con voz temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada-. Las copias me han llevado…- Me pare en seco. Las excusas no iban a mejorar mi situación. Y además, no le iba a permitir echarme la culpa de algo que yo no podía controlar. Que me fastidiara. Con mi recién recuperada valentía en su sitio, levante la barbilla y camine hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

Sin mirarla, busque entre los papeles y coloque una copia de la presentación sobre la mesa.

-¿Lista para empezar?

No dijo una palabra, pero su mirada atravesó mi valiente coraza. Todo aquello hubiera sido mucho más fácil si ella no fuera tan guapa…Sin decir nada, señalo el material que le había puesto delante para que continuara.

Me aclare la garganta y empecé la presentación. Repase los diferentes aspectos de mi propuesta y ella permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su copia. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? Podía manejar sus arrebatos de ira, pero ese misterioso silencio… me está poniendo de los nervios.

Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, señalándole unos gráficos cuando sucedió.

-La línea temporal para el primer objetivo es un poco ambi…

Deje la frase a medias y el aire se detuvo en mi garganta. Había puesto su mano en el final de mi espalda antes de deslizarla poco a poco hasta posarla sobre la curva de mi trasero. En los nueve meses que llevaba trabajando para ella nunca me había tocado intencionadamente.

Y eso era sin duda intencionado.

El calor de su mano me  quemaba a través de la falda hasta llegar mi piel. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y sentí como se me licuaban mis entrañas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mi cerebro me gritaba que le apartara la mano y le dijera que no volviera a tocarme, pero mi cuerpo actuaba en solitario. Se me endurecieron los pezones, y apreté la mandíbula en respuesta “¡traidores!”

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, paso al menos medio minuto sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Mientras, su mano seguía bajando por mi muslo, acariciándome. Nuestras respiraciones y el ruido de la cuidad que llegaba amortiguado desde la calle era lo único que se oía en el aire inmóvil de la sala de reuniones.

-Dese la vuelta, Srta. Morgan.

Su voz queda rompió el silencio y yo me erguí, mirando hacia delante. Me volví lentamente y su mano me fue rozando, deslizándose hacia mi cadera. Podía sentir como la extendía, desde las yemas de los dedos que tenía sobre la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el pulgar en ese momento presionaba la piel suave que quedaba justo encima del hueso de mi cadera. Baje la vista para mirarla a los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Notaba su pecho subiendo y bajando, cada respiración más profunda que la anterior. Un musculo se contrajo en su dura mandíbula a la vez que el pulgar empezaba a moverse, deslizándose lentamente a un lado y a otro mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Estaba esperando que yo la detuviera; ya había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente para que la apartara de un manotazo o simplemente me alejara y me fuera. Pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que gestionar antes de poder reaccionar. Nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos había esperado sentirme así con ella. Quería darle una bofetada y después agarrarla de la blusa y lamerle el cuello.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- me susurro con una mirada entre burlona y nerviosa.

-Todavía intento averiguarlo.

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, sus dedos empezaron a descender por mi muslo llegar al borde la falda. Después metió la mano por debajo y sus dedos recorrieron las cintas de mi liguero y el borde del encaje de una de las medias que me llegaba hasta el muslo. Un dedo se coló entre la media y mi piel, y tiro un poco hacia abajo. Inspire bruscamente sintiendo de repente que me estaba fundiendo desde el exterior hasta lo más profundo.

¿Cómo podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara así? Todavía quería darle un bofetón, pero ahora deseaba con más fuerza que continuara. El ansia que se sentía entre las piernas no dejaba de aumentar. Llego al borde de mis bragas y metió los dedos bajo la tela. Sentí que se deslizaba contra mi piel y me rozaba el clítoris antes de meter un dedo en mi interior. Me mordí el labio e intente (sin éxito) contener un gemido. Cuando volví a bajar la vista para mirarla, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente.

-Joder- dijo en voz baja y grave-. Que húmeda estas.

-Dejo que se le cerraran los ojos. Parecía estar librando la misma lucha interna que yo. Sin abrir los ojos saco el dedo y apretó el fino encaje de mi bragas con el puño. Cuando me miro estaba temblando, con una clarísima expresión de furia. Con un movimiento rápido me arranco las bragas, y el sonido de la tela rasgarse pudo oírse en la silenciosa sala.

Me cogió bruscamente, me subió a la fría mesa y me separo las piernas. Gemí sin querer cuando sus dedos volvieron, deslizándose y entrando de nuevo. Odiaba a esa mujer de una forma especialmente intensa, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba; quería más. Maldita sea, se le daba muy bien. Las suyas no eran las caricias amorosas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Era una mujer que solía conseguir lo que quería y por lo que parecía, lo que quería en ese momento era a mí. Deje caer la cabeza a un lado y me eche hacia atrás hasta apoyarme en los codos, sintiendo precipitarse el orgasmo.

Y para mi horror absoluto incluso llegue a suplicar:

-Por favor…

El dedo dejo de moverse, saco el dedo y cerro la mano en un puño. Yo me incorpore, le agarre la blusa y acerque su boca a la mía con agresividad. Sus labios eran tan perfectos como parecían: firmes y suaves. Nunca me había besado nadie que conociera hasta el último ángulo, punto de profundidad y movimiento de provocación posible. Me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Le mordí el labio inferior mientras mis manos se apresuraban a desabrocharle los pantalones, liberando el cinturón de las trabillas.

-Sera mejor que estés preparada para acabar lo que has empezado.

Ella dejo escapar un sonido grave y rabioso desde el donde de la garganta. Me abrió la blusa de un tirón. Los botones plateados salieron disparados y rebotaron por toda la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

Subió las manos por mis costillas y después las coloco sobre mis pechos; sus pulgares se deslizaban adelante y atrás sobre mis pezones tensos. Su mirada oscura estaba fija en mi expresión todo el rato. Tenía las manos grandes y tan ásperas que casi llegaban a provocarme dolor, pero en vez de quejarme o apartarla, me apreté contra sus palmas porque quería sentir más y más fuerte.

Ella gruño y apretó los dedos. Se me ocurrió que me iba a dejar chupones y casi desee que lo hiciera. Quería algo para recordar esa sensación de estar absolutamente segura de lo que deseaba mi cuerpo, de estar desatada.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para morderme el hombro y me susurro.

-Eres una tentación…

Incapaz de acercarme tanto como quería, acelere mi maniobra con la cremallera y le bajo los pantalones y los bóxer hasta el suelo. Le metí un dedo y frote su clítoris sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

La forma que dijo mi “apellido” entre dientes- “Morgan”- debería de haberme provocado un arrebato de furia, pero en ese momento solo sentía una cosa: pura lujuria desenfrenada. Me subió la falda por los muslos y me empujo sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra me introdujo tres dedos en mi interior.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de sentirme avergonzada por el gemido tan alto que deje escapar. Ella era lo mejor que había sentido nunca…

-¿Qué?- dijo con los dientes apretados y los dedos golpeando en mi interior mientras se hundían en mí-. Nunca te habían follado así antes, ¿Eh? No resultarías tan tentadora si tuvieras alguien que te follara bien.

Pero ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y por qué me molestaba tanto que tuviera razón? Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en una cama y nunca me había sentido así.

-Me han follado mejor- le dije para provocarla. Rio, bajito y con sorna.

-Mírame.

-No.

Saco sus dedos justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme. Al principio pensé que me iba a dejar así, pero me agarro los brazos y me tiro de mí para levantarme de la mesa, con los labios y la lengua presionando sobre los míos.

-Mírame- repitió.

Y por fin, sin ella dentro de mí, pude hacerlo, parpadeo una vez, muy lentamente, con las largas pestañas oscuras rozándole la mejilla, y después me dijo:

-Pídeme que haga que te corras.

Su tono no era el adecuado. Era casi una pregunta, sin embargo, las palabras eran propias de ella: una gilipollas. Quería que hiciera que me corriera. Más que nada. Pero que me partiera un rayo si le pedía algo en toda mi vida.

Baje la voz y la mire fijamente.

-Es usted un capullo, Srta. Heath.

Su sonrisa me dejo claro lo que fuera que quería de mí, lo había conseguido. Quería clavarle la rodilla justo entre sus piernas, pero así no iba a conseguir lo que en realidad quería.

-Pídamelo por favor, Srta. Morgan.

-“Por favor”, ni de coña.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la ventana fría contra mis pechos y gemí ante el intenso contraste de temperatura entre el cristal y su piel. Estaba ardiendo; todas las partes de mi cuerpo querían sentir su áspero contacto.

-Al menos eres coherente- me dijo al oído antes de morderme el hombro. Metió el pie entre los míos-. Separa las piernas.

Y yo las abrí sin dudarlo. Ella me tiro de la cadera hacia atrás y metió la mano entre los dos antes de empujar tres dedos nuevamente en mi interior.

-¿Te gusta el frio?

-Si

-Chica sucia y pervertida. Te gusta que te vean. ¿Eh?- murmuro mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja-. Te encanta que todo Chicago pueda levantar la cabeza y mirar cómo te follo. Te están volviendo loca todos y cada uno de los minutos que estás pasando con tus preciosas tetas pegadas contra el cristal.

-Calla. Lo estas estropeando.-Pero no era así. Ni mucho menos. Su voz grave me provocaba cosas increíbles.

Ella solo se rio junto a mi oído y probablemente se dio cuenta de cómo me estremecí al oírla.

-¿Quieres que vean cómo te corres?

Gemí en respuesta, incapaz de formar palabras; cada embestida dentro de mí me apretaba más y más contra el cristal.

-Dilo. ¿Quieres correrte, Srta. Morgan? Responde o parare y hare que me la chupes- susurro entre dientes entrando sus dedos cada vez más profundo.

La parte de mí que lo odiaba se estaba disolviendo como azúcar en mi lengua y la parte que quería todo lo que tuviera para darme crecía, ardiente y exigente.

-Pídemelo.- Se inclinó sobre mí, me agarro el lóbulo de la oreja entre los labios y después me dio un mordisco fuerte-. Te prometo que te lo daré.

-Por favor- le dije cerrando los ojos para ignorar todo lo demás y solo sentirla a ella-. Por favor. Si.

Me rodeo el cuerpo y con el brazo y puso sus dedos sobre mi clítoris con la presión y el ritmo perfecto. Sentía su sonrisa en mi nuca y cuando abrió la boca y apretó los dientes contra mi piel, perdí todo control. El calor ascendió por mi espalda, me envolvió las caderas hasta alcanzar mis piernas y me sacudí contra ella. Apreté el cristal con las manos, todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndose por el orgasmo que me embargaba y me dejaba sin aliento. Cuando por fin perdió intensidad, ella salió y me dio la vuelta para que la mirara; agacho la cabeza para besarme el cuello, la mandíbula y el labio inferior.

-Dame las gracias- susurro.

Enterré las manos en su pelo y tire con fuerza, esperando provocar alguna reacción en ella, queriendo ver si todavía tenía control sobre si misma o deliraba.

“Pero ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?”

Ella gruño, me cogió las manos, me beso por todo el cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Ahora hazme sentir bien.

Yo solté una mano, la baje hasta su centro y empecé a acariciarlo. Quería decírselo, pero en la vida le iba a decir lo bien que se sentía. En vez de eso me aparte de sus labios mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-Voy a hacer que te corras con tanta fuerza que te olvidaras de que eres la mayor cabrona del mundo- le prometí con voz grave resbalando por el cristal antes de meter mi lengua lentamente por sus pliegues.

Ella se tensó y soltó un gemido profundo. Levante la vista para mirarla: tenía las palmas y la frente apoyadas contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía vulnerable y estaba tremenda en ese estado de abandono.

Pero no era nada vulnerable, era el mayor capullo que había pisado la tierra y yo estaba de rodillas delante de ella. Ni de coña.

Así que en vez de darle lo que sabía que quería, me levante, me baje la falda y la mire a los ojos. Era más fácil ahora que no me estaba tocando y haciéndome sentir cosas que no tenía por qué hacerme sentir.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de las dos aparto la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto con voz ronca-. Ponte de rodillas y abre la boca.

-Ni hablar.

Cerré la parte delantera de mi blusa sin botones y me fui a la sala, rezando para que mis piernas todavía temblorosas no me traicionaran.

Cogí el bolso de mi mesa, me puse la chaqueta e intente desesperadamente abrocharme lo botones con los dedos vacilantes. La Srta. Heath aún no había salido y corrí hasta el ascensor confiando poder llegar antes de tener que volver a enfrentarme a ella.

Ni siquiera podía permitirme pensar en lo había pasado hasta que no consiguiera salir de allí. Le había dejado follarme, provocarme el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida y después la había dejado con los pantalones por los tobillos en la sala de reuniones de la empresa, con la peor frustración sexual de la historia de la humanidad. Si se tratara de la vida otra persona, me habría alegrado una barbaridad. Sin embargo, no era la vida de otra.

“Mierda”.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entre y pulse apresuradamente el botón. Después mire como los números de los pisos bajaban con rapidez. En cuanto al ascensor llego abajo, atravesé el vestíbulo corriendo. Oí al pasar algo que decía el guardia de seguridad sobre trabajar hasta tarde, pero me limite a pasar a la carrera a su lado y despedirme con la mano.

Con cada paso la tensión que sentía entre las piernas me recordaba lo que había pasado durante la última hora. Cuando llegue a mi coche lo abrí con el mando, tire de la puerta y me deje caer en el confort del asiento de cuero. Me mire en el espejo retrovisor

“¿Qué demonios ha pasado?”


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

POV Tobin

“Dios que jodida estoy”.

Llevaba mirando el techo desde que me había despertado hacia treinta minutos. El cerebro: hecho un lio, mi coño mojado…otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de mirar el techo. No importaba cuantas veces me hubiera masturbado desde que ella me dejo el día anterior, aquello no parecía acabar nunca. Y aunque nunca creí que fuera posible, era peor que los otros cientos de veces que me había levantado así. Porque esta vez sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y eso que ella ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de correrme.

Nueve meses. Nueve putos meses de masturbaciones y de infinitas fantasías con alguien que ni siquiera deseaba. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. La deseaba. La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto en la vida. El mayor problema era que también la odiaba.

Y ella me odiaba a mí. Pero me odiaba de verdad. En mis veintiocho años nunca había conocido a nadie que me sacara de quicio como lo hacía la Srta. Morgan.

Solo su nombre ya me ponía a mil. “maldita traidora”.

Baje la vista hacia mi vagina. Esa estúpida apéndice era la que me había metido en ese lio en un primer momento. Me frote la cara con las manos y me senté en la cama.

“¿Por qué demonios no he podido mantenerla en los pantalones?”. Lo había conseguido durante casi un año. Y funcionaba. Guardaba las distancias, le daba órdenes… Joder, tenía que admitir que había sido una verdadera cabrona ese tiempo. Y de repente, perdí la cabeza sin más. Solo hizo falta un momento. Sentada en aquella sala en silencio, su olor me envolvió y esa dichosa falda… Y la forma en me puso el trasero en la cara… Perdí el control.

Estaba segura de que si me la tiraba una vez sería algo decepcionante y dejaría de desearla tanto. Por fin tendría algo de paz. Pero estaba de nuevo, empalmada como si no me hubiera corrido en semanas. Mire el reloj; solo habían pasado cuatro horas.

Me di una ducha rápida, frotándome con fuerza como para borrar cualquier rastro que me quedara de ella de la noche anterior. Iba a parar eso: tenía que hacerlo. Tobin Heath no actuaba como una adolecente en celo, y sin duda no iba por ahí follándose a las chicas de la oficina. Lo último que necesitaba era una mujer dependiente fastidiando todo. No podía permitir que la Srta. Morgan tuviera ese control sobre mí.

Todo iba mucho mejor antes de saber lo que me estaba perdiendo. Por muy horrible que fuera entonces, ahora era un millón de veces peor.

Iba camino a mi despacho cuando entro ella. Por la forma en la que se había ido la noche anterior (prácticamente salió corriendo), suponía que podía esperar una de dos: a aparecía por la mañana haciéndome ojitos y pensando que lo de anoche significaba algo, que “nosotros” éramos algo, o iba a hacerme la vida imposible.

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que habíamos hecho, no solo podía perder mi trabajo, sino que podía perder todo por lo que había luchado. Pero, por mucho que la odiara, no la veía haciéndome algo como eso. Si había algo que había aprendido de la Srta. Morgan en ese tiempo era que se trataba de una persona leal, en quien podía confiar. Llevaba trabajando para Heath Media Group desde la universidad y por algo se había convertido en una parte muy valiosa de la empresa. Ahora le quedaban solo unos meses para acabar su master y después podría escoger el trabajo que más le gustara. Seguro que no iba a poner eso en peligro.

Pero, joder, lo que hizo fue ignorarme. Entro llevando una gabardina hasta la rodilla que ocultaba cualquier cosa que llevara debajo, pero le servía más que bien para mostrar esas piernas fantásticas que tenía.

Oh, mierda… Si llevaba esos zapatos había posibilidades de que… “no, ese vestido no. Por favor, por el amor de Dios, ese vestido no…” Sabía perfectamente que no había forma de que tuviera fuerza de voluntad para soportar aquello justo ese día.

La mire fijamente mientras colgaba la gabardina en el armario y se sentaba en su mesa.

Madre de Dios, esa mujer era la mayor tentación del mundo.

Y si, llevaba el vestido blanco. Con un escote bastante pronunciado que acentuaba la suave piel del cuello y las clavículas y la tela blanca pegándose perfectamente a esos pechos increíbles; ese vestido era la ruina de mi existencia, mi cielo y mi infierno en un envoltorio delicioso.

La falda le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. No era provocativo en sí mismo, pero había algo en el corte y en ese maldito blanco virginal que me tuvo de nuevo como una moto prácticamente todo el día, y siempre se dejaba el pelo suelto cuando se ponía ese vestido. Una de mis fantasías recurrentes era quitarle todas las horquillas del pelo y agarrárselo mientras me la follaba.

Dios, siempre me ponía de mal humor.

Como siguió sin hacerme ni caso, me volví y entre como un torbellino en mi oficina y di un portazo. ¿Por qué seguía afectándome así? Nada ni nadie me había distraído así y la odiaba por ser la primera en conseguirlo.

Pero una parte de mi lo que odiaba era el recuerdo de su expresión victoriosa cuando me dejo sin aliento y prácticamente suplicándole que me la chupara. Esa chica los tenía bien puestos.

Me trague la sonrisa que surgía en mis labios y me centre en seguir odiándola.

Trabajo. Me centraría en el trabajo y dejaría de pensar en ella. Camine hasta mi mesa y me senté intentado dirigir mi atención a cualquier cosa salvo la sensación extraordinaria de sus labios rodeándome la noche anterior.

“No es el momento, Tobin”.

Abrí mi ordenador portátil para comprobar mi agenda para ese día. Mi agenda… mierda. Ella tenía la versión más actualizada en su ordenador. Esperaba no perderme ninguna reunión esa mañana, porque no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a la “princesa de hielo” que entrara en mi despacho hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Estaba revisando una hoja de cálculo cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije.

De repente un sobre blanco cayo de golpe en mi mesa. Levante la vista y vi a la Srta. Morgan mirándome con una ceja enarcada insolentemente. Sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de mi despacho.

Mire fijamente el sobre con un ataque de pánico. Seguramente era una carta formal detallando mi conducta y expresando su intención de ponerme una demanda por acoso. Esperaba un membrete y su firma al final de la página.

Lo que no me esperaba era el recibo de una tienda de ropa de internet… Y cargado a la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. Me levante de la silla de un salto y salí corriendo de mi despacho tras ella. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Bien. Estábamos en la planta dieciocho y seguramente nadie aparte de ella y yo iba a utilizar esas escaleras. Podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera y nadie se iba a enterar.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido metálico y sus tacones resonaron bajando los escalones justo delante de mí.

-Srta. Morgan, ¿Dónde demonios cree que va? Ella siguió sin volverse.

-Es la hora del café, así que en mi calidad de “secretaria”, que es lo que soy- dijo entre dientes-, voy a la cafetería de la planta catorce a buscarle uno. Usted no puede pasar sin su dosis de cafeína.

¿Cómo alguien tan sexy podía ser tan arpía a la vez? La alcance en el rellano entre dos plantas, la agarre del brazo y la empuje contra la pared. Ella entorno los ojos despectivamente y siseo con los dientes apretados. Le puse el recibo delante de la cara y la mire fijamente.

-¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Para será una pedante sabelotodo a veces eres muy tonta. ¿Tú qué crees? Es un recibo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- gruñí arrugando el papel. La pinche con una parte puntiaguda del recibo en la delicada piel justo encima de uno de sus pechos; sentí mi libido se despertaba cuando ella soltó una exclamación ahogada y sus pupilas se dilataron-. ¿Por qué te has comprado ropa y la has cargado a la tarjeta de la empresa?

-Porque una gilipollas me hizo jirones la blusa.- Se encogió de hombros y después acerco la cara un poco y susurro-. Y las bragas.

Joder.

Inspire hondo por la nariz y tire el papel al suelo, me incline hacia delante y uní mis labios con los de ella mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. Mi centro latía con fuerza mientras sentía que su mano seguía el mismo camino que la mía y se metía entre mi pelo para agarrármelo con fuerza.

Le subí el vestido por los muslos y gemí dentro de su boca cuando mis dedos encontraron otra vez el borde de encaje de sus medias hasta el muslo. Lo hacía para atormentarme, seguro. Sentí que me pasaba la lengua sobre los labios mientras yo rozaba con los dedos la tela cálida y húmeda de sus bragas. Las agarre con fuerza y le di un tirón fuerte.

-Pues apunta que tienes que comprarte otras- le dije y después le metí la lengua dentro de la boca.

Ella gimió profundamente cuando metí dos dedos en su interior. Estaba todavía más húmeda de lo que estaba la noche anterior, si es que eso era posible. “Menuda situación tenemos ahora mismo entre manos”. Ella se apartó de mis labios con una exclamación cuando empecé a follarla con los dedos con fuerza con el pulgar le frotaba con energía y ritmo el clítoris.

-Bájatelos- me dijo-. Necesito sentirte. Ahora.

Yo entrecerré los ojos, intentando ocultar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí.

-Pídamelo por favor, Srta. Morgan.

-Ahora- me dijo con mayor urgencia.

-¿Eso no es un poco exigente?

Me dedico una mirada que le habría minado la moral a alguien menos canalla que yo, y no pude evitar reírme. Morgan sabía defender su territorio.

-Tienes suerte. Hoy me siento generosa.

Me quite todo lo rápido que pude el cinturón, los pantalones y los bóxer antes de levantarla a pulso y embestirla creando fricción con nuestro centros. Dios que sensación. Mejor que nada. Eso explicaba porque no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Algo me decía que nunca me iba a hartar de eso.

-Maldita sea- murmure.

Ella inspiro con fuerza y sentí que me apretaba. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular. La puse debajo de nuevo y metí dos dedos en su interior. Me mordió el hombro de mi chaqueta y me rodeo con una pierna, sentí como sus mano se posaba en mi centro metiendo dos dedos en mí, empezamos a movernos rápido y fuerte cogiendo el ritmo. En cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer en las escaleras y pillarnos follando, pero nada podía importarme menos en aquel momento. Necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Levanto la cabeza y fue mordisqueándome el cuello hasta que atrapo mi labio inferior con los dientes.

-Cerca- me dijo con voz grave y se apretó contra mí para acercarme y profundizar más-. Estoy cerca.

“Perfecto”.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y en su pelo para amortiguar mi gemido al correrme con fuerza y sin avisar saque mis dedos, dejándola ahí parada con las piernas instables. Dejándola con la misma frustración que había quedado yo la noche anterior.

Me miro con la boca abierta y los ojos en llamas. Las escaleras se llenaron de un silencio sepulcral.

-¿En serio?- dijo resoplando sonoramente.

-Gracias, ha sido fantástico.- Me subí los pantalones que tenía a la altura de las rodillas.

-Eres una gilipollas.

-Creo que eso ya me lo habías dicho- murmure bajando la vista para subirme la cremallera.

Cuando volví a levantarla, ella se había arreglado el vestido, pero se la veía hermosamente desaliñada, y parte de mi deseó estirar el brazo y deslizar la mano entre sus piernas para hacer que se corriera. Pero una parte de mi aun mayor estaba disfrutando con la insatisfacción que había en sus ojos.

-El que siembra vientos, cosecha tempestades, por así decirlo.

-Qué pena que seas un polvo tan malo- respondió con frialdad. Se volvió para seguir bajando las escaleras.

La vi desaparecer bajando las escaleras y gruñí mientras regresaba a mi despacho. Me deje caer en la silla con un resoplido y me pase las manos por el pelo antes de sacar las bragas rotas de mi bolsillo. Me quede mirando la seda blanca que tenía entre los dedos durante un momento y después abrí el cajón de mi mesa y las metí dentro junto con las de la noche anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

POV Alex

Como demonios conseguí bajar esos escalones sin matarme es algo que no sabría explicar. Salí corriendo como si el lugar estuviera en llamas, dejando a la Srta. Heath sola en las escaleras con la boca abierta, la ropa desordenada y el pelo revuelto como si alguien lo hubiera asaltado.

Pase sin pararme por la cafetería de la planta catorce y llegue a la última puerta del rellano, cruce de un salto (algo nada fácil con estos zapatos), abrí la puerta metálica y me apoye contra la pared, jadeando.

“Pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar?” ¿Acabo de follarme a mi jefe en las escaleras? Solté una exclamación y me tape la boca con las manos. ¿Y le he ordenado que lo haga?

“Oh, Dios.” Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Alucinada me aparte con dificultad de la pared y subí unos cuantos tramos de escaleras hasta el baño más cercano. Comprobé todos los cubículos para asegurarme de que estaban vacíos y después cerré con la llave de la puerta principal. Cuando me acerque al espejo del baño hice una mueca. Parecía que me habían centrifugado y puesto a secar.

Mi pelo era un desastre. Todas mis ondas cuidadosamente ordenadas eran ahora una masa de nudos salvajes. Al parecer la Srta. Heath le gustaba que llevara el pelo suelto. Tendría que recordarlo.

“Un momento… ¿Qué?” ¿De dónde había salido eso? No tenía que recordar nada, ni hablar. Golpee la encimera de los lavados con el puño y me acerque más para evaluar los daños.

Tenía los labios hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. El vestido estaba dado de si y prácticamente me quedaba colgando; y otra vez me había quedado sin bragas.

“Hija-de-puta”. Ya eran las segundas. ¿Qué hacía con ellas?

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclame en un ataque de terror. No estarían en alguna parte de la sala de reuniones, ¿verdad? ¿Las habría recogido o tirado? Debería preguntarle para estar segura. Pero no. No le iba a da la satisfacción de reconocer que esto…esto…

¿Qué era esto?

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza, frotándome la cara con las manos. Dios, lo había estropeado todo. Cuando llegue esta mañana tenía un plan. Iba a entrar allí, tirarle ese recibo a su atractiva cara y decirle que se lo metiera por donde le cupiera. Pero ella estaba tan tremendamente sexy con ese traje color gris antracita y el pelo tan bien peinado, como una señal de neón que pedía a gritos que se lo despeinaran, que simplemente había perdido la capacidad de pensar con claridad. Patético. ¿Qué tenía ella que hacía que el cerebro se me convirtiera en papilla y me humedeciera así?

Esto no está bien. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarla a la cara sin imaginármela desnuda? Bueno, vale, no desnuda. Técnicamente no la había visto desnuda todavía, pero lo que había visto me hacía estremecer.

“Oh, no. ¿Acabo de decir “todavía”?”

Podría dimitir. Lo pensé durante un minuto, pero no me gusto lo que me hizo sentir. Me encantaba mi trabajo y la Srta. Heath podía ser el mayor capullo del mundo, pero había podido tratar con ella durante nueve meses y (si no teníamos en cuenta las últimas veinticuatro horas) me las había apañado para conseguir para conseguir trabajar con ella como no lo había hecho nadie antes. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, me encantaba verla trabajar. Era un capullo tremendamente impaciente, una perfeccionista, obsesiva, le ponía a todo el mundo el listón a la misma altura y no aceptaba nada que no fuera lo mejor pudieras hacer. Pero tenía que admitir que siempre había agradecido que diera por hecho que podía hacerlo mejor, trabajar más, hacer lo que hiciera falta para sacar adelante mi tarea… incluso aunque sus métodos no me encantaran. Realmente era un genio del mundo del marketing; toda su familia lo era. Y esa otra. Su familia. Mi padre estaba en Dakota del Norte y, cuando empecé como recepcionista mientras estaba en la universidad, Jeffrey Heath fue muy bueno conmigo. Todos lo había sido. El hermano de Tobin, Jeff, era otro ejecutivo sénior y el hombre más amable que había conocido nunca. Me encantaba toda la gente de allí, así que dimitir no era una opción.

El mayor problema eran las prácticas. Necesitaba presentar mi informé sobre la experiencia de la empresa a la junta de la beca JT Miller antes de terminar mi master, y quería que mi proyecto final fuera brillante. Por eso me había quedado en Heath Media Group: Tobin Heath me ofreció la cuenta Papadakis (el plan de marketing de una promotora inmobiliaria multimillonaria) que era un proyecto mucho más grande que el de cualquiera de mi compañeros. Cuatro meses no eran suficientes para empezar en otra parte y encontrar algún proyecto interesante con el que poder lucirme… ¿verdad?

No. Definitivamente no podía dejar Heath Media.

Tomada esa decisión, sabía que necesitaba un plan de acción. Tenía que seguir siendo profesional y asegurarme que la Srta. Heath y yo nunca, jamás volviera a pasar nada, aunque “nada” fuera del sexo más caliente y más intenso que había tenido en mi vida, incluso aunque me negara los orgasmos.

Cerda.

Yo era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Tenía una carrera que construir y había trabajado infinitas horas para llegar a donde estaba. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no se gobernaban por la lujuria. Solo tenía que recordar lo que era: una mujeriega, una arrogante, una cabezota y una gilipollas que daba por hecho que todos los que la rodeaban eran idiotas.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo y rapase el conjunto de recuerdos recientes que tenia de Tobin Heath.

“Le agradezco que me haya hecho café cuando fue a hacerse el suyo, Srta. Morgan, pero si hubiera querido beberme una taza de barro habría pasado mi taza por la tierra del jardín esta mañana”.

“Si insiste en golpear el teclado como si la vida dependiera de ello, Srta. Morgan, le agradecería que mantuviera cerrada la puerta que comunica nuestros despachos”.

“¿Hay alguna razón para que este necesitando tantísimo tiempo para llevar los borradores de los contratos al departamento legal? ¿Es que soñar despierta con peones de granja está ocupando todo su tiempo?”

Vaya, aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía.

Sintiendo mi determinación renovada, me arregle el vestido, me arregle el pelo y me dirigí, sin bragas y llena de confianza, a la salida del baño. Cogí el café que había ido a buscar y volví a mi despacho, evitando las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta exterior y entre. La puerta de la Srta. Heath estaba cerrada y no llegaba ningún ruido desde el interior. Tal vez estuviera a punto de salir. “Qué más quisiera”. Me senté en mi silla, abrí el cajón, saque mi neceser y me retoque el maquillaje antes de volver al trabajo. Lo último que quería era tener que verla, pero si no tenía intención de demitir, eso iba a suceder en algún momento.

Cuando revise el calendario recordé que la Srta. Heath tenía una presentación para lo demás ejecutivos el lunes. Hice una mueca de asco al darme cuenta de que eso significaba que iba a tener que hablar con ella hoy para preparar los materiales. También tenía una convención en San Diego el mes que viene, lo que significa no solo que iba tener que estar en el mismo hotel que ella, sino en el mismo avión, el coche de la empresa y también todas las reuniones que surgieran. No, seguro que no había nada incomodo en todo eso.

Durante la siguiente hora me descubrí mirando cada pocos minutos hacia su puerta. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¡Que estupidez!

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Cerré el archivo que no estaba consiguiendo leer y deje caer la cabeza entre las manos justo cuando oí que se abría la puerta.

La Srta. Heath salió y evito mirarme. Se había arreglado la ropa, llevaba el abrigo colgado sobre el brazo y un maletín en la mano, pero todavía tenía el pelo totalmente enmarañado.

-Estaré ausente el resto del día- dijo con una calma extraña-. Cancele mis citas y haga los ajustes necesarios.

-Srta. Heath- dije y ella se detuvo ya con la mano en el picaporte-. No olvide que tiene una presentación para el comité ejecutivo el lunes a las diez-. Le estaba hablando a su espalda. Estaba quieta como una estatua con los músculos en tensión.

-Si quiere puedo tener las hojas de cálculo, los archivos y los materiales y la presentación preparados en la sala de reuniones a las nueve y media.

La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de aquello. No había ni una pizca de comodidad en su postura. Asintió brevemente y empezó a salir por la puerta cuando la detuve de nuevo.

-Y. Srta. Heath- añadí con dulzura-, necesito su firma en estos informes de gastos antes de que se vaya.

Ella hundió los hombros y resoplo impaciente. Se volvió para acercarse hasta mi mesa y, aun sin mirarme, se inclinó y reviso los formularios con etiquetas de

“Firmar aquí”

Le tendí un bolígrafo.

-Por favor firme donde están las etiquetas, Srta. Heath.

Odiaba que le dijeran que hiciera lo que ya estaba a punto de hacer. Yo contuve una risita. Me quito el bolígrafo y levanto lentamente la barbilla, poniendo sus ojos color avellana a la altura de los míos. Nos quedamos mirando durante los que parecieron varios minutos. Ninguno de las dos aparto la mirada. Durante un breve momento sentí una necesidad casi irresistible de inclinarme hacia ella, morderle el labio inferior y rogarle que me tocara.

-No me desvíes las llamadas- casi me escupió a la vez que firmaba apresuradamente el ultimo formulario y tiraba el bolígrafo sobre la mesa-. Si hay alguna emergencia, contacta con Jeff.

-Capullo- murmure entre dientes mientras la veía desaparecer.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

 

Decir que mi fin de semana fue un asco seria poco decir. Apenas comí. Apenas dormí y lo poco que dormí estuvo interrumpido por fantasías con mi jefa desnuda encima, debajo y detrás de mí. Incluso desee volver al trabajo para tener algo con que distraerme.

La mañana del sábado me desperté frustrada y de mal humor, pero no sé cómo conseguí recomponerme y ocuparme de las tareas de la casa y de la compra semanal. Pero el domingo por la mañana no tuve tanta suerte. Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeando y temblando, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y envuelta en un revoltijo de sabanas de algodón. El sueño que había tenido era tan intenso que me había llevado hasta el orgasmo. La Srta. Heath y yo nos encontrábamos otra vez encima de la mesa de la sala de reuniones, pero esta vez las dos estábamos totalmente desnudas. Me encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella con tres de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí. Ella me tocaba por todas partes: la cara, el cuello, encima de los pechos y bajando hasta las caderas, donde me agarraba para guiar nuestro movimientos. Yo sentí que estaba a punto de correrme cuando nuestras miradas de encontraron.

-¡Mierda!- gruñí y salí de la cama. Eso iba de mal en peor y muy rápido.

¿Quién iba a pensar que trabajar con una gilipollas irritable iba a acabar en que te follen contra una ventana y además te guste? Abrí el grifo de la ducha y mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua, mis pensamientos empezaron a divagar. Quería ver su mirada cuando la levantara desde mi entrepierna, su expresión al ponerse encima de mí, sentir cuanto me deseaba. Necesitaba oír el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre al correrse.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Fantasear con ella era un billete directo hacia los problemas. Un billete solo de ida. Estaba a punto de conseguir mi master. Ella era una ejecutiva. Ella no tenía nada que perder y yo podía perderlo todo.

Me duche y me vestí rápido para salir a almorzar con Kelley y Allie. Kelley y yo nos veíamos todos los días en el trabajo, pero era más difícil quedar con Allie, mi mejor amiga del instituto. Trabajaba en el departamento de ventas de la firma Gucci y siempre estaba llenando mi armario de muestras de restos de stock. Gracias a ella y a su descuento, yo tenía una ropa genial. Seguía siendo cara, pero merecía la pena. Me pagaban bien en Heath Media y mi beca cubría todos mis gastos de la universidad, pero ni siquiera así podía gastarme mil novecientos dólares en un vestido sin que me dieran ganas de suicidarme.

A veces me preguntaba si Jeffrey me pagaba tan bien porque sabía que era la única que podía manejar a su hija. Oh, si él supiera…

Decidí que era una mala idea contarles a las chicas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kelley trabajaba para Jeff Heath (hijo) y veía a Tobin por el edificio muy a menudo. No podía pedirle que guardara un secreto como ese. Allie, por otro lado, me echaría una bronca. Durante casi un año me había oído quejarme sobre lo estúpido que era mi jefe y no le iba a hacer gracia saber que me la estaba tirando.

Dos horas más tarde estaba sentada con mis dos mejores amigas bebiendo mimosas en el patio de nuestro restaurante favorito, hablando de hombres y mujeres, ropa y trabajo. Allie me sorprendió trayéndome un vestido que estaba hecho de la tela más suntuosa que había visto en mi vida. Estaba metido en la bolsa para trajes que colgaba de una silla que había a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- pregunto Allie entre dos trozos de melón-. ¿El cerdo de tu jefa si haciéndotelo pasar mal, Alex?

-Oh, la gilipollas atractiva…- suspiro Kelley y yo me puse a estudiar atentamente las gotas de condensación de mi copa. Ella se metió una uva en la boca y hablo mientras masticaba-. Dios, tendrías que verla, Allie. Es la mejor descripción de ella que oído en mi vida. Es una Diosa. Y lo digo en serio. No tiene nada de malo, al menos físicamente. Una cara perfecta, el cuerpo, la ropa, el pelo…Oh. Dios, el pelo. Lo lleva así, como en un despeinado artístico increíble- dijo haciendo gestos por encima de su cabeza-. Pareciera que acabara de follarse a alguien hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba que nadie me recordara lo del pelo.

-Y, no sé lo que te habrá dicho Alex, pero es una odiosa- siguió Kelley poniéndose seria-. Quiero decir, a los quince minutos de conocerla ya quería reventarle las cuatro ruedas con una navaja. Es la mayor gilipollas que he conocido.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con un trozo de piña, si Kelley supiera… Y además estaba muy bien dotada en cuanto a atributos femeninos. Era injusto.

-¿Y por qué es tan capullo?

-¿Quién sabe?- contesto Kelley, y después parpadeo como si estuviera realmente pensando que podía tener una buena excusa-. ¿Tal vez tuvo una infancia difícil?

-Pero ¿conoces a su familia?- le pregunte escéptica-. Su infancia ha tenido que ser idílica.

-Cierto- concedió-. Tal vez es algún tipo mecanismo de defensa, quizá esta amargada y cree que tiene que trabajar más y reivindicarse ante todo el mundo continuamente por ser tan guapa…

Reí entre dientes.

-No hay ninguna razón profunda. Ella cree que a todo el mundo debe importarle tanto su trabajo como a ella, pero la mayoría de la gente no comparte su visión. Y eso le molesta.

¿Le estas defendiendo, Alex?- pregunto Kelley con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-De ninguna manera.

Note que los ojos de Allie estaban fijos en mí que los había entornado en una acusación silenciosa. Me había quejado mucho de mi jefa en los últimos meses, paro tal vez no había mencionado que era guapísima.

-Alex, ¿me has estado ocultando algo? ¿Esta guapa tu jefa?- me pregunto.

-Sí que es guapísima, pero su personalidad hace que sea muy difícil apreciarla.

-Intente parecer todo lo despreocupada que pude. Allie podía leer casi cualquier cosa que yo pensara.

-Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida-, tal vez no sabe cómo provocar un orgasmo y eso la saca de quicio.

Yo vacié mi copa de un trago mientras mis dos amigas se partían de risa.

El lunes por la mañana entre en el edificio hecha un manojo de nervios. Había tomado una decisión: no iba a sacrificar mi trabajo por nuestra falta de juicio. Quería acabar en ese puesto con una presentación estelar para la junta de la beca y después salir de allí para empezar mi verdadera carrera. Nada de sexo ni de fantasías. Podía trabajar con la Srta. Heath (solo negocios) durante unos meses más.

Como sentía la necesidad de reforzar mi confianza en mí misma, me puse el vestido nuevo que me había traído Allie, resaltaba mis curvas, pero no era demasiado provocativo. Pero mi arma secreta para aumentar mi confianza era mi ropa interior. Siempre me había gustado la lencería cara, así que no tarde mucho en descubrir dónde estaban los sitios para cazar las mejores rebajas. Llevar algo sexy debajo de la ropa me hacía sentir poderosa, y las bragas que llevaba funcionaban a la perfección. Eran de seda negra con bordados por delante, y la parte de atrás tenía una serie de cintas de tul que se cruzaban para encontrarse en el centro, cerca del coxis, formando un exquisito lazo negro. Con cada paso la tela del vestido me acariciaba la piel. Hoy podría soportar cualquier cosa por parte de la Srta. Heath y devolverle todas las pelotas.

Había llegado pronto, con tiempo para prepararme para la presentación. Ese no era estrictamente mi trabajo, pero la Srta. Heath se negaba a tener un ayudante para estas cosas y cuando se le dejaba solo era un desastre a la hora de hacer que las presentaciones fueran agradables: ni café, ni servicio de desayuno, solo una sala llena de gente, diapositivas y documentación prístinas y, como siempre, muchísimo trabajo.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto; el amplio espacio se abría a lo largo de tres plantas y brillaba debido al granito pulido de los suelos y paredes de travertinos. Cuando salí del ascensor y se cerraron las puertas, me di una arenga a mí misma, repase mentalmente las discusiones que había tenido con el capullo de mi jefa y todos los comentarios insolentes que había hecho sobre mí.

“Teclee, no escriba a mano. Su letra parece la de una niña pequeña, Srta. Morgan”

“Si quisiera disfrutar de toda su conversación con su tutor del master, dejaría la puerta de mi despacho abierta de par en par y pediría palomitas. Por favor, baje la voz cuando hable por teléfono”

Podía hacerlo. Esa gilipollas había elegido a la mujer equivocada para complicarle la vida y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que me intimidara. Baje la mano hasta mi trasero y sonreí perversa…”braguitas poderosas”.

Tal y como lo esperaba, la oficina todavía estaba vacía cuando llegue. Cogí lo que podía necesitar para la presentación y me dirigí a la sala de reuniones para prepararlo todo. Intente ignorar la respuesta de perro que tuve al ver las ventanas y la brillante mesa de la sala.

“Para, cuerpo. Empieza a funcionar, cerebro”

Mirando la sala iluminada por el sol, deje los archivos y el ordenador portátil sobre la enorme mesa y ayude a los empleados del catering a colocar las cosas para el desayuno junto a la pared del fondo.

Veinte minutos después las propuestas estaban colocadas, el proyector preparado y el desayuno. Como me sobraba tiempo, me acerque a la ventana. Estire la mano y toque el cristal, abrumada por las sensaciones que me hacía recordar; el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda. El contacto del cristal frio contra los pechos y el grave y animal sonido de su voz en mí oído.

“Pídeme que haga que te corras”

Cerré los ojos y me acerque, apretando las palmas y la frente contra la ventana y dejando que la fuerza de los recuerdos se apoderara de mí.

Abandone sobresaltada mi fantasía al oír un carraspeo detrás de mí.

-¿Soñando despierta en horario de oficina?

-Señorita Heath- exclame casi sin aliento y me volví. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una vez más me sentí abrumada por lo guapa que era. Ella rompió el contacto visual para examinar la sala.

-Srta. Morgan- dijo y cada palabra sonó breve y cortante-. Voy a hacer la presentación en la cuarta planta.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte mientas la irritación me inundaba-. ¿Por qué?- siempre utilizamos esta sala. ¿Y por qué ha esperado hasta último minuto para decírmelo?

-Porque- gruño apoyando los puños en la mesa- soy la jefa. Yo pongo las reglas y decido cuando y donde pasan las cosas. Tal vez si no se hubiera entretenido tanto esta mañana mirando las ventanas, podría haber encontrado el tiempo necesario para confirmar los detalles conmigo.

Mi mente estaba asediada por imágenes imposibles de mi puño golpeándole la garganta. Necesite todo mi auto control para no saltar por encima de la mesa y estrangularle. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su cara.

-Por mí no hay problema- dije tragándome la rabia-. De todas formas en esta habitación no se ha tomado ninguna buena decisión.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Cuando volví la esquina para entrar en la nueva sala escogida para la reunión, mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los de la Srta. Heath. Sentada en su silla con las manos extendidas y las puntas de los dedos unidas, era el vivo retrato de la paciencia apenas contenida. “que típico”.

Entonces repare en la persona que estaba a mi lado: Jeffrey Heath.

-Deja que te ayude con eso, Alex- me dijo y cogió un montón de archivadores de mis brazos para que pudiera meter con más facilidad el carrito lleno de la comida de la sala.

-Gracias Señor Heath-. Le dedique una mirada airada a mi jefe.

-Alex- me dijo el patriarca de los Heath-, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Jeffrey?-. Cogió un par de carpetas y pasó el resto del montón al otro lado de la mesa para que lo cogieran los ayudantes. Era tan guapo como sus dos hijos: alto y musculoso; los tres Heath compartían las mismas facciones cinceladas. El pelo entrecano de Jeffrey se había ido volviendo blanco con los años, pero seguía siendo uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en mi vida.

Le sonreí con gratitud mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué tal esta Cindy?

-Está bien. No deja de insistirme en que vengas a visitarnos algún día- añadió con un guiño.

No escapo a mi atención la risita irritada del más joven de los Heath, que seguía sentado en su sitio cerca de mí.

-Por favor, salúdela de mi parte.

Sonaron unos pasos detrás de mí y una mano apareció para darme un tironcito en la oreja.

-Hola chica- dijo Jeff Heath dedicándome una amplia sonrisa-. Disculpa que llegue tarde. Pensaba que íbamos a reunirnos en vuestra planta.

Mire con el rabillo del ojo a mi jefe con aire de suficiencia y me la encontré mirándome. La pila de carpetas volvió a mis manos y le pase una copia.

-Aquí tiene. Srta. Heath.

Sin más que una breve mirada, agarro rápidamente una y empezó a ojearla.

“Gilipollas”.

Cuando volvía a mi asiento, Jeff me dijo con su escandalosa voz:

-Oh, Alex, cuando estaba arriba en la sala esperando, me he encontrado esto en el suelo-. Me acerque a donde estaba él y vi dos botones plateados envejecidos que tenía en la palma de la mano-. ¿Puedes preguntar por si alguien los ha perdido? Parecen caros. Sentí que se me ponía la cara como un tomate. Me había olvidado por completo de mi blusa destrozada.

-Oh… claro.

-Jeff. ¿Puedo verlos?- dijo el capullo de mi jefa y los cogió de la mano de su hermano. Se volvió hacia mí con una mueca burlona en la cara-. ¿Usted no tiene una blusa con unos botones como estos?

Yo lance una mirada rápida por la habitación; Jeff y Jeffrey estaban absortos en otra conversación, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras.

-No- le dije intentando disimular-. No son mías.

-¿Estas segura?- me cogió la mano y pasó un dedo por la parte interior de mi brazo hasta mi palma antes de dejar caer los botones en ella y cerrarme la mano. Me quede sin aliento y el corazón empezó a martillearme en el pecho.

Aparte la mano bruscamente como si acabara de quemarme.

-Estoy segura.

-Juraría que la blusa que llevaba el otro día tenia botoncitos plateados. La blusa rosa. Lo recuerdo porque me dije que tenía uno un poco suelto cuando vino a buscarme al piso de arriba.

La cara empezó a arderme todavía más si es que eso era posible. Pero ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Estaba intentando insinuar que yo había orquestado las cosas para encontrarme con ella a solas en la sala de reuniones? Se acercó un poco más, con su aliento caliente junto a mi oído, y me susurro:

-Debería tener más cuidado.

Intente mantener la calma mientras alejaba mi mano de la suya.

-Eres una cabrona- Le respondí con los dientes apretados. Ella se apartó y me miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a parecer sorprendida, como si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera roto las reglas? Una cosa era ser un capullo conmigo, pero no poner en peligro mi reputación delante de los demás ejecutivos… iba a poner las cosas en su sitio luego.

Durante la reunión intercambiamos miradas, la mía llena de furia y la suya con una incertidumbre creciente. Estuve estudiando las diapositivas que tenía delante de mi todo lo que pude para evitar mirarlo. En cuanto acabo la reunión, recogí mis cosas y salí disparada de la sala. Pero, como suponía, ella salió detrás de mí y me siguió hasta el ascensor. Entramos y nos quedamos los dos bullendo de furia en el fondo, mientras subíamos hacia el despacho.

¿Por qué demonios no iría más rápido esa maldita cosa y por qué alguien en cada piso decidía utilizarlo justo ahora? La gente que nos rodeaba hablaba por los móviles, ordenaba archivos, comentaba planes para la hora de la comida… El ruido creció hasta convertirse en un fuerte zumbido que casi ahogaba la bronca que le estaba echando mentalmente a la Srta. Heath. Para cuando llegamos al piso once, el ascensor casi había alcanzado su capacidad total. Cuando la puerta se abrió y se metieron tres personas más, me vi empujada contra ella, con la espalda contra su pecho y mi trasero contra su… ¡Oh!

Sentí que el resto de su cuerpo se tensaba un poco y oí que inspiraba con fuerza. En vez de apretarme con ella me mantuve todo lo lejos que pude. Ella estiro la mano y me agarro de la cadera para acercarme de nuevo.

-Me gusta notarte contra mí- dijo con un murmullo grave y cálido junto a mi oído-. ¿Dónde…?

Estoy a dos segundos de golpearte con uno de mis tacones. Ella se acercó todavía más.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Volví la cabeza y le dije casi en un susurro:

-Es muy propio de ti hacerme parecer una arpía trepa delante de tu padre. Dejo caer la mano y me miro con la boca abierta.

-No- parpadeo. Parpadeo-. ¿Qué?- la Srta. Heath confusa era increíblemente atractiva. “cabrona”-. Solo era un juego sin importancia.

-¿Y si te hubieran oído?

-No me oyeron.

-Pero podrían haberte oído.

Parecía que de verdad eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza, quizá fuera cierto, resultaba fácil para ella “juguetear” desde su posición de poder. Era una ejecutiva adicta al trabajo. Yo era la chica que estaba solo a mitad de su carrera.

La persona que había a nuestra izquierda nos miró y las dos nos quedamos de pie muy erguidos, mirando hacia delante. Yo le di un buen codazo en el costado y ella me dio un pellizco en el trasero con la suficiente fuerza para hacerme saltar una exclamación.

-No me voy a disculpar- me dijo en un susurro.

“Claro que no. Capullo”.

Volvió a apretarse contra mí. Note una calidez traidora creciendo entre mis piernas.

Llagamos al piso quince y unas cuantas personas más entraron. Dirigí la mano hacia atrás, la metí entre las dos y se la cogí. Ella exhalo su aliento cálido contra mi cuello y susurro:

-Sí, joder.

Y entonces le apreté.

-Joder. ¡Perdón!- susurro entre dientes junto a mi oído. Le solté, aparte la mano y sonreí para mí-. Dios, solo estaba jugando un poco contigo.

Piso dieciséis. El resto de la gente salió en una marea; aparentemente iban todos a la misma reunión. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor empezó a moverse, oí un gruñido detrás de mí y vi un movimiento rápido y repentino a la vez la Srta. Heath estrellaba la mano contra el botón de parada del panel de control. Cuando sus ojos me miraron, estaban más oscuros que nunca. Con un movimiento ágil, me bloqueo contra la pared del ascensor con su cuerpo. Se apartó lo justo para dedicarme una mirada furiosa y murmurar:

-No te muevas.

Y aunque quería decirle que me dejara en paz, mi cuerpo me suplicaba que hiciera lo que ella me decía. Estiro el brazo hasta los archivadores que yo había dejado caer, quito un posit de la parte superior y lo coloco sobre la lente de la cámara que había en el techo. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y notaba su respiración casi jadeante contra mi mejilla.

-Yo nunca quise decir que estabas intentando trepar a base de polvos-. Exhalo y se inclinó hacia mi cuello. Me aparte todo lo que pude y lo mire boquiabierta.

-Y tú no estás pensando “suficiente”. Estamos hablando de mi carrera. Tú tienes todo el poder aquí. No tienes nada que perder.

-¿Qué yo tengo el poder? Tú eras la que ha apretado contra mí en el ascensor. Tú eras la que me está haciendo esto.

Sentí que mi expresión bajaba de intensidad. No estaba acostumbrada a verla vulnerable, ni siquiera un poco.

-Entonces nada de golpes bajos. Después de una larga pausa, ella asintió.

El sonido del edificio llenaba el ascensor mientras seguíamos mirándonos. La necesidad de contacto empezó a crecer, primero a la altura de mi ombligo y después empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Ella se agacho y me lamio la mandíbula antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos. Un gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta cuando sentí me que me apretaba más contra la pared. Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por instinto y la rodee con una pierna apretándome contra ella, y mis manos subieron hasta su pelo. Ella se apartó lo justo para que sus dedos me abrieran el broche que tenía en la cintura. Mi vestido se abrió delante de ella.

-Menuda gatita furiosa- me susurro. Me puso las manos en los hombros y me miro a los ojos mientras deslizaba la tela para que cayera al suelo.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando me cogió las manos, me giro y me apoyo las palmas en la pared. Levanto las suyas para quitarme el pasador plateado del pelo, dejando que cayera sobre mi espalda desnuda. Me agarro el pelo con las manos con brusquedad y me giro la cabeza a un lado para tener acceso a mi cuello. Fue bajando por mis hombros y mi espalda dándome besos calientes y húmedos. Su contacto me hacía sentir como una chispa de electricidad en cada centímetro de piel que me tocaba. De rodillas detrás de mí, me agarro el trasero y clavo los dientes en mi carne, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido, antes de que volviera a levantarse.

“Dios mío, ¿Cómo sabía hacerme esas cosas?”

-¿Te ha gustado que te haya mordido el culo?- Me estaba apretando los pechos y tiraba de ellos.

-Tal vez.

-Eres una chica muy viciosa.

Solté un grito de sorpresa cuando medio un azote justo en el sitio donde habían estados sus dientes y respondí con un gemido de placer. Solté otra exclamación cuando sus manos agarraron las delicadas cintas de mi ropa interior y me la rasgo.

-Te voy a pasar otra factura, gilipollas.

Ella se rio por lo bajo malévolamente y se apretó contra mí de nuevo. La fresca pared contra mis pechos hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y volvieran los recuerdos de la primera vez en la ventana. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba el contraste (frio contra calor, duro contra “Ella”).

-Merece la pena el gasto-. Deslizo la mano para rodearme la cintura y después la bajo por el vientre cada vez más abajo, hasta que uno de sus dedos descanso sobre mi clítoris.

-Creo que te pones estas cosas solo para provocarme. ¿Tendría razón y yo estaba delirando al pensar que me las ponía para mí?

La presión de su contacto hizo que empezara sentir necesidad. Sus dedos presionaban y paraban, dejándome a medias. Bajo todavía más y se paró justo junto a mi entrada.

-Estas muy húmeda. Dios, tienes que haber estado pensando en esto toda la mañana.

-Que te den- gruñí a la vez que soltaba una exclamación cuando su dedo entro por fin mientras me apretaba más contra ella.

-Dilo. Dilo y te daré lo que quieres-. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y la sensación me hizo gritar. Negué con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono otra vez. Ella sonaba tan necesitada… sus palabras eran provocadoras y controladoras, pero parecía que ella también estaba de alguna forma suplicando. Cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, pero todo aquello era demasiado. La sensación de su cuerpo totalmente vestido contra mi piel desnuda, el sonido de su voz ronca y sus largos dedos entrando y saliendo de mi me estaban acercando al precipicio. Subió la otra mano y me pellizco con fuerza un pezón a través de la fina tela del sujetador y yo gemí con fuerza. Estaba muy cerca.

-Dilo- volvió a gruñir mientras su pulgar subía y bajaba sobre mi clítoris-. No quiero que estés todo el día enfadada conmigo.

Al final me rendí y le suplique:

-Te quiero dentro de mí.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido grave y estrangulado y apoyo la frente en mi hombro a la vez que empezaba a moverse más rápido, empujando y moviéndose en círculos. Tenía las caderas pegadas a mi trasero y se frotaba contra mí.

-Oh, Dios- gemí cuando sentí que los músculos se tensaban en lo más profundo de mí, con todos mis sentidos centrados en el placer que estaba a punto de liberarse.

Y entonces los sonidos rítmicos de nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se vieron interrumpidos de repente por el estridente timbre de un teléfono.

Nos quedamos paralizados al darnos cuenta de donde estábamos, tirados la una sobre la otra. La Srta. Heath maldijo y se apartó de mí para coger el teléfono de emergencia del ascensor.

Me di la vuelta, cogí el vestido, me lo puse sobre los hombros y empecé a abrochármelo con las manos temblorosas.

-Si-. Pero que tranquila sonaba, ni siquiera se le notaba un poco jadeante. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, cada una desde un extremo del ascensor-. Si ya veo… No, estamos bien…- Se agacho lentamente y agarro mis bragas rotas y olvidadas del suelo del ascensor-. No, simplemente se ha parado-. Escucho a la persona que había al otro lado mientras frotaba la tela sedosa entre los dedos-. Está bien-. Termino la conversación y colgó el teléfono.

El ascensor dio una sacudida cuando empezó a ascender de nuevo. Ella miro el trozo de encaje que tenía en la mano y después me miro y sonrió burlona, alejándose de la pared y acercándose a donde yo estaba. Coloco una mano a un lado de mi cabeza, se inclinó, paso la nariz por mi cuello y me susurro:

-Me gusta tanto olerte como tocarte.

-Y estas- dijo enseñándome las bragas que tenía en la mano- son mías.

El timbre del ascensor sonó cuando nos detuvimos en nuestra planta. Se abrieron las puertas y sin una sola mirada hacia donde yo estaba, se metió la delicada tela rasgada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje y salió del ascensor.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

POV Tobin

Pánico. La emoción que me atrapo mientras me apresuraba- casi corría- hacia mi despacho, solo podía describirse como puro pánico. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estar a solas con ella en esa pequeña prisión de acero (su olor, sus sonidos, su piel) hacia que mi auto control se evaporara. Era perturbador. Esa mujer tenía una influencia sobre mí que no había experimentado nunca antes.  
Por fin en la relativa seguridad de mi despacho, me deje caer en el sofá de cuero. Me incline hacia delante y me tire con fuerza el pelo deseando calmarme y que mi libido disminuyera.  
Las cosas iban de mal en peor.  
Había sido desde el primer minuto en que me recordó la reunión de la mañana que no había forma de que fuera capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos dar una presentación entera, en esa maldita sala de reuniones. Y podía olvidarme al sentarme en esa mesa. Entrar allí y encontrármela apoyada contra el cristal, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, fue suficiente para ponerme para arriba otra vez.  
Me había inventado una historia inverosímil sobre que la reunión se iba a celebrar en otra planta y ella sabía enfadado conmigo por ello. ¿Por qué siempre se enfrentaba a mí? Pero me ocupe de recordarle quien estaba al mando. De todas formas, como en todas las discusiones que hemos tenido, ella encontró la forma de devolvérmela.  
Me sobresalte al oír un estruendo en la oficina exterior. Seguido de un golpe. Y después otro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Me levante y me encamine a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré a la Srta. Morgan dejando caer carpetas en diferentes montones. Cruce los brazos y me apoye contra la pared, observándola durante un momento. Verla tan enfadada no mejoraba el problema que tenía en los pantalones lo más mínimo.  
-¿Le importaría decirme cual es el problema?  
Ella levanto la vista para mirarme de una forma que parecía que me acaba de salir una segunda cabeza.  
-¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?  
-No, ni lo más mínimo.  
-Pues perdóname si estoy un poco tensa- dijo entre dientes cogiendo una pila de carpetas y metiéndolas sin mirar en un cajón.  
-A mí tampoco me encanta la idea de…  
-Tobin- saludo mi padre al entrar con paso vivo a mi despacho-. Muy buen trabajo el de la sala de reuniones. Jeff y yo acabamos de hablar con Dorothy y Troy y los dos estaban…- Se quedó parado y mirando donde estaba la Srta. Morgan, agarrándose al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.  
-Alex, querida, ¿estás bien?  
Ella se irguió y soltó la mesa, asintiendo. Tenía la cara hermosamente enrojecida y el pelo un poco despeinado. Y eso se lo había hecho yo. Trague saliva y me volví para mirar por la ventana.  
-No pareces estar bien- dijo mi padre, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente-. Estas un poco caliente.  
Apreté la mandíbula al ver el reflejo de ambos en el cristal y una extraña sensación empezó a subirme por la espalda. “¿De dónde viene esto?”  
-La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien- dijo ella.  
-Entonces deberías irte a casa. Con tu horario de trabajo y el final del semestre en la universidad seguro que estas…  
-Tenemos la agenda llena hoy, me temo. Dije volviéndome para mirarlos-. Quería acabar con lo de Beaumont, Srta. Morgan- gruñí con los dientes apretados.  
Mi padre se volvió y me lanzo una mirada helada.  
-Estoy seguro que tú puedes ocupare de lo que haga falta, Tobin.- se dirigió a ella-: vete a casa.  
-Gracias, Jeffrey-. Me miro arqueando una ceja perfectamente esculpida-. Lo veré mañana por la mañana, Srta. Heath.  
La mire mientras salía. Mi padre cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió hacia mí con la mirada encendida.  
-¿Qué?- le pregunte.  
-No te mataría ser un poco más amable, Tobin-. Se acercó y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de ella-. Tienes suerte de tenerla, ya lo sabes.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza.  
-Si su personalidad fuera tan buena como sus habilidades con el PowerPoint, no tendríamos ningún problema.  
Él me atravesó con su mirada.  
-Tu madre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que te recuerde lo de la cena en casa esta noche, Jeff y Danielle vendrán con la niña.  
-Allí estaré.  
Se encamino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirarme.  
-No llegues tarde.  
-No lo hare, ¡por Dios!- sabia tan bien como cualquiera que nunca llegaba tarde, ni siquiera a algo tan tonto como una cena familiar, Jeff, en cambio, llegaría tarde a su propio funeral.  
Por fin sola, volví a entrar en mi despacho y me deje caer en mi silla. Vale, tal vez estaba un poco de los nervios.  
Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saque lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Estaba a punto de meterla en el cajón con las otras, cuando me dije en la etiqueta: “Agent Provocateur”. Se había gastado un dineral en esas. Eso encendió mi curiosidad y abrí el cajón para mirar las otras. La Perla. Maldita sea, esa mujer iba realmente en serio con su ropa interior. Tal vez debería pararme en la tienda de La Perla del centro en algún momento para ver por curiosidad cuanto le estaba costando a ella mi pequeña colección. Me pase la mano libre por el pelo, las volví a meter en el cajón y lo cerré.  
Estaba oficialmente perdiendo la cabeza.  
Por mucho que lo intente, no pude concentrarme en todo el día. Incluso tras una carrera enérgica a la hora de comer, no pude conseguir que mi mente se apartara de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Alrededor de las tres supe que tenía que salir de allí. Llegue al ascensor, solté un gruñido y opte por las escaleras. Justo cuando me di cuenta de que eso era un error todavía peor. Baje corriendo los dieciocho pisos.  
Cuando aparque delante de la casa de mis padres esa noche, sentí que parte de mi tensión se desvanecía. Al entrar en la cocina me vi inmediatamente envuelta por el olor familiar de la cocina de mama y la charla alegre de mis padres que llegaba desde el comedor.  
-Tobin- me saludo cantarinamente mi madre cuando entre a la habitación.  
Me agache, le di un beso en la mejilla y deje durante un momento que intentara arreglarme el pelo rebelde. Después le aparte los dedos, le cogí un cuenco grande de las manos y lo coloque en mesa, cogiendo una zanahoria como recompensa.  
-¿Dónde está Jeff?- pregunte mirando hacia el salón.  
-Todavía no han llegado- respondió mi padre mientras entraba. Jeff ya era impuntual, pero si le añadíamos a su mujer y su hija tendríamos suerte si al menos conseguían llegar. Fui hasta el bar para prepararle a mi madre un Martini seco.  
Veinte minutos después llegaron ecos de caos desde el vestíbulo y salí para recibirlos. Un cuerpecito pequeño inestable con una sonrisa llena de dientes se lanzó contra mis rodillas.  
-¡tía Toby!- chillo la niña.  
Cogí a Sophia en el aire y le llene la mejilla de besos.  
-Dios. Eres patética- gruño Jeff pasando a mi lado.  
-Oh, como si tu fueras mucho mejor.  
-Los dos deberían cerrar la boca, si a alguien le importa mi opinión- dijo Danielle, siguiendo a su marido hacia el comedor.  
Sophia era la primera nieta y la princesa de la familia. Como era habitual, ella prefirió sentarse en mi regazo durante la cena y yo intente evitarla para poder comer, haciendo todo lo posible para no sufrir su “ayuda”. Sin duda me tenía comiendo de su mano.  
-Tobin, quería decirte una cosa- empezó mi madre pasándome la botella de vino-, ¿podrías invitar a Alex a cenar la semana que viene y hacer todo lo posible para convencerla de que venga?  
Solté un gruñido como respuesta y recibí una patada en la espinilla por parte de mi padre.  
-Dios. ¿Por qué insisten todos tanto en que venga?- pregunte. Mi madre se irguió con su mejor expresión de madre indignada.  
-Esta ciudad no es la suya y…  
-Mama- la interrumpí-. Lleva viviendo aquí desde la universidad. Tiene veintiséis años. Esta ciudad ya es bastante suya.  
-La verdad, Tobin, es que tienes razón- respondió ella con un tono extraño en su voz-. Ella vino aquí para estudiar, se licencio summa cum laude, trabajo con tu padre unos años antes de pasar a tu departamento y ser la mejor empleada que has tenido nunca… y todo ello mientras iba a clases nocturnas para sacarse la carrera. Creo que Alex es una chica increíble, así que hay alguien a quien quiero que conozca.  
Mi tenedor se quedó congelado en el aire cuando comprendí lo que acababa de decir. ¿Mamá quería emparejarla con alguien? Intente revisar mentalmente todos los hombres solteros que conocíamos y tuve que descartarlos a todos inmediatamente:  
“Brad: demasiado bajo. Damián: se tira todo lo que se mueve. Kyle: gay. Scott: tonto”. Qué raro era aquello. Sentí una presión en el pecho, pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Si tenía que definirlo diría que era… ¿enfado?  
¿Y por qué me iba a enfadar que mi madre quisiera emparejarla con alguien?  
“Pues probablemente porque te estas acostando con ella, idiota”. Bueno, acostándome con ella no, follándomela. Vale, me la había follado…dos veces.  
“follándomela” implicaba intención de continuar.  
También le había metido mano un poco en el ascensor y estaba atesorando sus bragas rotas en el cajón de mi mesa.  
“Pervertida”  
Me frote la cara con las manos.  
-Vale. Hablare con ella. Pero no te ilusiones mucho. No tiene el más mínimo encanto, así que te costara salirte con la tuya.  
-¿Sabes Tobin?- dijo mi hermano-. Creo que todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo en decir que tú eres la única que tiene problemas en el trato con ella.  
Mire alrededor de la mesa y fruncí el ceño al que todas las cabezas asentían, dando la razón al imbécil de mi hermano.  
El resto de la noche consistió en más conversación sobre que necesitaba ser más simpática con la Srta. Morgan y lo que tenía que todos pensaban que era y cuanto le iba a gustar a ella el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, Servando. Se me había olvidado por completo Servando. Estaba bastante bien, tenía que reconocerlo. Excepto porque jugo a las barbies con su hermana pequeña hasta que tuvo catorce años, y lloro como un bebe cuando le di con una pelota de beisbol en la espinilla cuando teníamos quince años.  
Morgan se lo iba a comer vivo.  
Me reí para mis adentros solo de pensarlo.  
También hablamos de las reuniones que teníamos planeadas para esa semana. Había una importante el jueves por la tarde y yo iba a acompañar a mi padre y a mi hermano. Sabía que la Srta. Morgan ya lo tenía todo planeado y listo para entonces. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella siempre iba dos pasos por delante y anticipaba cualquier cosa que necesitara.  
Me fui tras hacer la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para convencerla de que viniera, aunque para ser sincera no sabía cuándo iba a poder verla en los próximos días. Tenía reuniones y citas por toda la ciudad, y dudaba de que, en los breves momentos que estuviera en la oficina, tuviera algo que mereciera la pena decirle.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 

Mirando por la ventanilla mientras bajábamos lentamente por South Michigan Avenue la tarde siguiente, me pregunte si sería posible que mi día mejorara. Odiaba verme atrapada en el tráfico. El despacho estaba a solo unas manzanas y estaba considerando seriamente decirle al conductor que parara el coche para poder salir e ir andando. Ya eran más de las cuatro y solo habíamos avanzado tres manzanas en veinte minutos. Perfecto. Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza en el asiento mientras recordaba la reunión que acababa de tener.

No había nada en particular que hubiera ido mal: de hecho, era más bien al contrario. A los clientes les habían encantado nuestras propuestas y todo había ido como la seda. Pero no podía evitar estar de un humor de perros.

Jeff se había ocupado de decirme cada quince minutos durante las últimas tres horas que me estaba comportando como una adolecente malhumorada y cuando acabamos de firmar los contratos solo quería matarlo. No hacía más que preguntarme cada vez que podían qué demonios me pasaba y francamente, supongo que era lo normal. Yo misma tenía que admitir que había estado imposible el último par de días. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de mí, era algo extraordinario. Como era propio de Jeff, cuando ya se iba a casa declaro que lo que me hacía falta era echar un polvo.

Si él supiera…

Solo había pasado un día. Solo un día desde que lo del ascensor me dejo excitadísima y con un deseo insoportable de tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Por cómo estaba actuando, cualquiera pensaría que yo no había tenido sexo en seis meses. Pero no, apenas había pasado dos días sin tocarla y ya parecía una lunática.

El coche se paró de nuevo y yo estuve a punto de gritar. El conductor bajo la mampara de la separación de miro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Srta. Heath. Seguro que se está volviendo loca ahí atrás, solo estamos a cuatro manzanas. ¿Cree que preferiría caminar?- mire por el cristal tintado de las ventanillas y vi que acabábamos de pararnos justo en la acera contraria a la tienda de La Perla-. Puedo pararme justo…

Yo ya había salido del coche antes de que tuviera oportunidad de acabar la frase.

De pie en la acera, esperando para cruzar, se me ocurrió que no tenía ni idea que sentido tenía entrar a aquella tienda. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Le iba a comprar algo o solo me estaba torturando?

Entre y me pare delante de una mesa alargada cubierta de lencería con volantes. Los suelos eran de una cálida madera de color miel y en los techos estaban dispuestos unos focos largos y cilíndricos, reunidos en grupos a lo largo de toda la sala. La iluminación tenue se extendía por todo el espacio creando un ambiente suave e íntimo, iluminando las mesas y los expositores de lencería cara. Algo en el delicado encaje y la seda me devolvió un deseo por ella que ya me era demasiado familiar.

Pase los dedos por la mesa que había cerca de la entrada de la tienda y me di cuenta que ya había captado la atención de una de las dependientas. Una rubia al se dirigió hacia mí.

-Bienvenida a La Perla- me dijo levantando la vista para mirarme. Parecía una leona mirando un buen filete. Se me ocurrió que una mujer que trabajaba en eso debía saber cuánto había pagado por mi traje y que mis gemelos eran diamantes auténticos. En sus ojos prácticamente habían aparecido signos de dólar parpadeantes-. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Está buscando un regalo para su esposa? ¿O para su novia tal vez?- añadió con un tono de flirteo en la voz.

-No, gracias- le respondí y de repente me sentí ridícula por estar ahí-. Solo estoy mirando.

-Bueno, si cambia de idea, dígamelo- me dijo con un guiño antes de girarse y volver al mostrador. La vi alejarse y me enfade inmediatamente porque ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza conseguir su número de teléfono. Joder. No era una mujeriega empedernida, pero una mujer guapa en una tienda de lencería (de entre todos los sitios posible) acaba de flirtear conmigo y a mí ni se me había ocurrido flirtear también con ella.

Pero ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Estaba a punto de girarme para salir cuando algo me llamo la atención. Deje deslizar los dedos por el encaje negro de un liguero que colgaba de un expositor. No me había dado cuenta de que algunas mujeres se ponían realmente esas cosas en otros lugares que no fueran las fotos de las páginas de Playboy hasta que empecé a trabajar con “Ella”. Recordé una reunión el primer mes que trabajamos juntos. Había cruzado las piernas por debajo de la mesa y la falda se le había subido por lo justo para que quedara al descubierto la delicada cinta blanca con la que se sujetaba la media. Era la primera vez que veía una prueba de su afición por la lencería, pero no era la primera vez que me pasaba la hora de la comida masturbándome en la oficina pensando en ella.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Me gire, sorprendida de oír aquella voz familiar detrás de mí.

“mierda”.

La señorita Morgan.

Pero nunca la había visto así antes. Se la veía tan elegante como siempre, pero iba vestida completamente informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta muy sexy y sin el maquillaje ni las gafas que siempre llevaba en la oficina no parecía tener más de veinte.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto y la falsa sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-¿Y por qué iba a ser eso asunto tuyo?

-Solo sentía curiosidad. ¿No tienes suficientes piezas de mi lencería que has pensado en empezar una colección propia?- Me miró fijamente señalando el liguero que todavía tenía en las manos.

Lo solté rápidamente.

-No, no, yo…

-De todas formas, ¿Qué haces con ellas exactamente? ¿Las tienes guardadas en alguna parte como recordatorio de tus conquistas?- cruzo los brazos, lo que hizo que se le juntaran los pechos.

Mi mirada se fue directamente a su escote y mi libido se despertó dentro de los pantalones.

-Dios- dije negando con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable todo el tiempo?- Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, los músculos que se tensaban mientras empezaba literalmente a estremecerme de lujuria y de rabia.

-Supongo que tú sacas lo mejor de mí- me dijo. Estaba un poco inclinada hacia delante y su pecho casi tocaba el mío. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que habíamos llamado la atención de las otras personas que habían en la tienda.

-Mira- le dije intentando recomponerme un poco-, ¿Por qué no te calmas y bajas la voz?- sabía que teníamos que salir de allí pronto, antes de que ocurriera algo. Por alguna enfermiza razón, mis discusiones con aquella mujer siempre acababan con sus bragas en mi bolsillo-. De todas formas, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Llevo trabajando para ti casi un año, por lo que creo que deberías recordar que tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor una vez cada dos semanas. Acabo de salir y quería hacer unas compras. Tal vez deberías ponerme una tobillera de seguimiento para poder tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, la verdad es que has conseguido encontrarme aquí y eso que no llevo una.

La mire fijamente intentando encontrar algo que decirle.

-Siempre eres tan irritante conmigo…

“Muy bien, Tobin. Esa ha sido buena”.

-Ven conmigo- me dijo, me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda. Giramos en una esquina y entramos en un probador. Obviamente se había pasado allí un buen rato; había pilas de lencería en las sillas y los colgadores, todas ellas llenas de encaje indefinibles. Sonaba música a través de unos altavoces encastrados en el techo y yo me alegre de no tener que preocuparme de hablar en voz baja mientras la estrangulara.

Cerró la gran puerta con un espejo que había frente a un silloncito tapizado en seda y me miró fijamente.

-¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

-¿Y por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?

-Así que simplemente es casualidad que estuvieras mirando prendas en una tienda de lencería. ¿Un pasatiempo pervertido de los tuyos?

-No se lo crea usted tanto, Srta. Morgan.

De repente todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado alto y demasiado vivido. Su pecho subía y baja y su mirada paso a mi boca mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tomo lentamente mi blusa y me estiro hacia ella. Yo abrí la boca y sentí la presión de su suave lengua.

Ahora ya no podía apartarme y subí una mano hasta su mandíbula y subí la otra hasta su pelo. Le solté el pasador que le sujetaba la coleta y sentí que unas suaves ondas me caían sobre la mano. Agarre con fuerza esa mata de pelo, tirándole de la cabeza para poder acomodar mejor la boca. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo de ella. Ella gimió y yo le tire más fuerte el pelo.

-Te gusta.

-Dios, sí.

En ese momento, al oír esas palabras ya no me importo nada más: ni donde estábamos, ni quienes éramos ni que sentíamos la una por la otra. Nunca en mi vida había sentido una química tan potente con nadie. Cuando estábamos juntas así, nada más importaba.

Baje las manos por sus costados y le agarre el borde de la camiseta, se la subí y se la quite por la cabeza, rompiendo el beso solo durante un segundo. Para no quedarse atrás, ella me bajo la chaqueta por los hombros y la dejo caer en el suelo.

Dibujaba círculos con los pulgares por toda la piel mientras movía las manos hasta la cintura de los vaqueros. Se los abrí rápidamente y cayeron al suelo. Ella los aparto de una patada a la vez que se quitaba las sandalias. Yo baje por su cuello y sus hombros sin dejar de besarla.

-Joder- gruñí. Al levantar la vista pude ver su cuerpo perfecto reflejado en el espejo. Había fantaseado con ella desnuda más veces de las que podía admitir, pero la realidad, a la luz del día, era mejor. Mucho mejor. Llevaba unas bragas negras transparentes que solo le cubrían la mita del trasero y un sujetador a juego, y el pelo sedoso le caía por la espalda. Los músculos de sus piernas largas y musculosas se flexionaban cuando se puso de puntillas para alcanzarme el cuello. La imagen, junto con la sensación de sus labios, hizo que mi deseo por ella se fuera directamente hacia las nubes.

Ella me mordió la oreja y sus manos pasaron a los botones de mi blusa.

-Creo que a ti también te gusta el sexo duro.

Yo me solté el cinturón y los pantalones, los baje hasta el suelo junto con el bóxer y después la empuje hacia el silloncito.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando le acaricie las costillas con las manos en dirección al cierre de su sujetador. Tenía los pechos apretados contra mí como si quisiera meterme prisa y yo la bese por el cuello mientras le soltaba rápidamente el sujetador y le bajaba los tirantes. Me aparte un poco para dejar que el sujetador cayera y por primera vez pude tener una visión completa de sus pechos completamente desnudos ante mí. “Joder, son perfectos”. En mis fantasías les había hecho de todo: tocarlos, besarlos, chuparlos, pero nada comparado con la realidad de simplemente quedarme mirándolos.

Sus caderas se sacudieron contra mí; nada aparte de sus bragas nos separaba ya. Enterré mi cabeza entre sus pechos y ella metió la mano entre mi pelo, acercándome.

-¿Quieres probarme?- me susurro mirándome fijamente. Me tiro el pelo con suficiente fuerza para apartarme de su piel.

No se me ocurrió ninguna respuesta ocurrente, nada hiriente que hiciera que dejara de hablar y simplemente se dedicara a follarme. Si quería probar su piel. Lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en mi vida.

-Si

-Pídemelo con educación entonces.

-Y una mierda te lo voy a pedir con educación. Suéltame.

Ella gimió. Inclinándose hacia delante para permitirme meterme un pezón perfecto en la boca, lo que hizo que me tirara aún más fuerte el pelo. Mierda, eso es genial.

Miles de pensamientos me pasaban por la mente. No había nada en este mundo que quisiera más que hundirme en ella, pero sabía que cuando acabara, nos iba a odiar a las dos: a ella por hacerme sentir débil y a mí por permitirme que la lujuria anulara mi sentido común. Pero también sabía que no podía parar. Mi vida perfectamente organizada se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y todo lo que me importaba era sentirla.

Deslice mi mano por sus costados y deje que mis dedos rozaran el borde de sus bragas. Ella se estremeció y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras agarraba la tela fuertemente con las manos, deseando poder parar.

-Vamos, rómpelas… sabes que lo estas deseando- murmuro junto a mi oído y después me mordió con fuerza. Medio segundo después sus bragas no eran más que un montón de encaje tirado en una esquina del probador. Le agarre las caderas con fuerza y la levante envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura creando fricción con nuestros centros.

La sensación fue tan intensa que tuve que dejar las caderas quietas para no explotar. Si perdía el control ahora, ella me lo echaría en cara más tarde. Y no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

En cuanto recupere el control otra vez empecé a moverme, a moler lentamente mi núcleo en Alex. Agradable y lento para volverla loca. Odiaba admitirlo pero nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Hundí la cara en su cuello para evitar que se me oyera gemir.

Era consciente del murmullo de voces a nuestro alrededor, con gente entrando y saliendo de los probadores. La idea de que podían pillarnos en cualquier momento solo mejoraba la situación.

Ella arqueo la espalda a la vez que ahogaba un gemido y dejo caer la cabeza. Esa forma engañosamente inocente con que se mordía el labio me estaba volviendo loca. Una vez más me vi mirando por encima de su hombro para vernos en el espejo. No había visto nada más erótico en mi vida.

Ella me tiro del pelo otra vez para llevar mi boca hacia la suya y nuestras lenguas se deslizaron la una contra la otra, acompasadas con el movimiento de nuestras caderas.

-Estas increíble- le susurre junto a la boca-. Gírate, tienes que ver una cosa-. Tire de ella y la gire para que viera el espejo. Con su espalda contra mi pecho, ella se agacho un poco y metí tres dedos dentro de ella.

-Oh, Dios- dijo. Suspiro profundamente y dejo caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo no estaba segura de sí era por notarme dentro de ella o por la imagen del espejo. O por ambas.

La agarre del pelo y la obligue a volver a levantarse.

-No, quiero que mires justo ahí- dije con voz ronca junto a su oído, mi mirada encontrando la suya en el espejo-. Quiero que lo veas. Y mañana, cuando te encuentres dolorida, quiero que te acuerdes quien te lo hizo.

-Deja de hablar- me dijo, pero se estremeció y supe que disfrutaba con cada palabra. Sus manos subieron por su cuerpo y después se acercaron al mío hasta que se hundieron entre mi pelo.

Yo recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo y le cubrí de besos y mordiscos la parte posterior de los hombros. En el espejo podía ver como entraba y salía de ella y por mucho que no quisiera guardar esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, supe que era una imagen que no iba a olvidar.

Cambiamos de posición y yo me senté en el silloncito que había en el probador mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí. Apresuradamente volví a meter tres dedos y ella copio la acción tomándome por sorpresa y casi dejándome sin aliento pero gratamente bienvenida. Cogimos el ritmo rápido y constante.

-Oh, mierda- murmuro-. Por favor.

-¿Así?- le pregunte enroscando mis dedos en su interior.

-Si por favor, mas, por favor, por favor.

Nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, lo que hacía que el pelo se le pegara un poco en la frente. Su mirada no se apartaba del lugar donde estábamos unidas mientras seguíamos moviéndonos una dentro de la otra y supe que las dos estábamos cerca. Quería que nuestras miradas se encontraran en el espejo… pero inmediatamente pensé que eso le iba a revelar demasiado. No quería que vieran tan claramente lo que me estaba haciendo.

Las voces que nos rodeaban seguían sonando, completamente ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa minúscula habitación. Si no hacía algo, nuestro secreto no se iba a poder mantener mucho tiempo. Cuando nuestros movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, le puse la mano libre en la boca para amortiguar su grito cuando se corrió allí. Yo acalle mis propios gemidos mordiendo su hombro. Su cuerpo cayó sobre mí y yo me apoye contra la pared.

Necesitaba levantarme, necesitaba levantarme y vestirme, pero no creo que mis piernas temblorosas pudieran sostenerme. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de que el sexo se volviera menos intenso con el tiempo y yo pudiera olvidarme de esa obsesión acababa de esfumarse.

La razón estaba empezando a volver lentamente a mí, junto con la decepción de haber vuelto a sucumbir a esa debilidad. La levante y la aparte de mi regazo antes de agacharme para coger mi bóxer.

Cuando se giró para mirarme yo esperaba odio o indiferencia, pero vi algo vulnerable en sus ojos antes de que le diera tiempo a cerrarlos y a apartar la vista. Ambas nos vestimos en silencio; la zona de probadores de repente parecía demasiado pequeña y silenciosa y yo era consciente incluso de todas y cada una de sus respiraciones.

Me enderece la blusa y recogí las bragas rotas del suelo, depositándolas en mi bolsillo. Fui a agarrar el picaporte y me detuve. Estire la mano y la pase lentamente por la tela de encaje de una prenda que colgaba de uno de los ganchos de la pared.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le dije:

-Compra el liguero también.

Y sin mirar atrás, salí del probador.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

POV Alex

Había ochenta y tres agujeros, veintinueve tornillos, cinco aspas y cuatro bombillas en el ventilador del techo, que además era lámpara, que tenía en mi dormitorio encima de la cama. Me gire hacia un lado y ciertos músculos se burlaron de mí y me proporcionaron una prueba definitiva de que por que no podía dormir.

“Quiero que lo veas. Y mañana, cuando te encuentres dolorida, quiero que te acuerdes quien te lo hizo”. Y no estaba de broma.

Sin darme cuanta mi mano había bajado hasta mi pecho, haciendo rodar distraídamente un pezón entre los dedos por debajo de la camiseta. Al cerrar los ojos, el contacto de mis manos se convirtió en el suyo en mi memoria. Sus dedos largos y hábiles rozándome la parte baja de los pechos, sus pulgares acariciándome los pezones, cogiéndome los pechos en sus grandes manos… “mierda”. Deje escapar un profundo suspiro y le di una patada a una almohada de mi cama. Sabía exactamente donde me lleva esa línea de pensamiento. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo tres noches seguidas y tenía que parar enseguida. Con un resoplido me puse boca abajo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder quedarme dormida. Como si eso me hubiera funcionado alguna vez.

Todavía recordaba, con total claridad, el día, casi un año y medio atrás, en que Jeffrey me había pedido que fuera a su despacho para hablar. Había empezado en Heath Media Group trabajando como asistente junior de Jeffrey mientras estaba en la universidad. Cuando mi madre murió, Jeffrey me tomo bajo su protección, no tanto como una figura paterna, sino más bien como un mentor cariñoso y amable que me llevaba a casa a cenar para comprobar mi estado emocional. Él insistió en que su puerta siempre estaría abierta para mí. Pero esa mañana en concreto, cuando llamo a mi despacho, sonaba extrañamente formal y francamente, eso medio un miedo de muerte.

En su despacho me explico que su hija menor había vivido en Paris durante los últimos tres años, trabajando como ejecutiva de marketing para L’Oreal. Esta hija de la que hablaba, Tobin, iba a volver a casa por fin y dentro de seis meses iba a asumir el puesto de director de operaciones de Heath Media. Jeffrey sabía que me quedaba un año de mi licenciatura en empresariales y que estaba buscando opciones para prácticas que me dieran la experiencia directa e importantísima que necesitaba. Insistió en que hiciera mis prácticas del master en Heath Media Group y que la más joven de los Heath estaría más que encantada de tenerme en su equipo.

Jeffrey me paso el memorándum para toda la empresa que iba a hacer circular la semana siguiente para anunciar la llegada de Tobin Heath.

“Madre mía”. Eso fue lo único que pude pensar cuando volví a mi despacho y le eche un vistazo a aquel documento. Vicepresidente ejecutivo de marketing de productos en L’Oreal Paris. La nominada más joven que había aparecido nunca en la lista de “Los 30 menos de 30” de Crain’s, que se había publicado varias veces en el Wall Street Journal. Doble master por Stern School of Business de la Universidad de Nueva York y la HEC de Paris, donde se especializo en finanzas corporativas y negocios globales, y en el que se graduó summa cum laude. Todo eso con veintiocho años. Dios mío. ¿Qué era lo que Jeffrey había dicho? “Extremadamente dedicada”. Eso era subestimarla y mucho.

Jeff había dejado caer que su hermana no tenía su personalidad relajada, pero cuando parecí algo preocupada, él me tranquilizo rápidamente.

-Tiene tendencia a ser una poco estirada y demasiado perfeccionista a veces, pero no te preocupes por eso, Alex. Sabrás lidiar con sus arrebatos. Seguro que van a hacer un buen equipo. Vamos, mujer- me dijo rodeándome con su largo brazo-. ¿Cómo no te va a adorar? Odiaba admitirlo ahora, pero cuando llego, incluso estaba un poco enamorada de Tobin Heath. Estaba nerviosa de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ella, pero también estaba impresionada con todo lo que había conseguido y además tan rápido y tan pronto en su carrera. Y mirar su foto en internet tampoco es que me complicara las cosas: la chica era una maravilla.

Nos comunicamos por correo electrónico para concertar asuntos sobre su llegada y aunque parecía bastante amable: nunca era demasiado amistosa.

El gran día, no se esperaba a Tobin hasta después de la reunión de la junta de la tarde, en la que se iba a presentar oficialmente. Yo tuve todo el día para irme poniendo más nerviosa. Como Kelley era tan buena amiga, subió para distraerme. Se sentó en mi silla y nos pasamos mas de una hora hablando de los méritos de las películas de la saga Clerk.

Solo un rato después me estaba riendo tanto que las lágrimas me corrían por la cara. No me di cuenta de que Kelley se ponía tensa cuando abrió la puerta del exterior del despacho, ni me fije en que había alguien de pie detrás de mí. Y aunque Kelley intento avisarme con un breve gesto de la mano pasando de un lado a otro de la garganta (el gesto universal para: “corta y cierra la boca), la ignore.

Porque, aparentemente, soy una idiota.

-Y entonces- seguí diciendo mientras me reía y me abrazaba los costados- ella va y dice: “Anote el pedido a uno al que hice una mamada después del baile de fin de curso” y él responde: “Si, yo también he servido a tu hermano”.

Otra oleada de carcajadas me embargo y me agache dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás hasta que choque con algo duro y cálido.

Me volví y me dio muchísima vergüenza darme cuenta de que acaba de restregar el trasero con el muslo de mi nueva jefa.

-¡Señorita Heath!- dije al reconocerla de las fotos-. Lo siento mucho. Ella no parecía estar divirtiéndose. En un intento de relajar la tensión, Kelley se puso de pie y extendió la mano.

-Es un placer conocerla por fin. Soy Kelley O’Hara, la asistente de Jeff.

Mi nueva jefa simplemente miro su mano sin devolverle el gesto y levanto una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿No querrá decir del “Señor Heath”?

Kelley dejó caer la mano mientras la miraba, obviamente confusa. Había algo en su presencia tan intimidante que la había dejado sin palabras. Cuando se recuperó, balbució:

-Bueno… aquí somos algo informales. Nos tuteamos y nos llamamos por el nombre de pila. Esta es tu asistente, Alex.

Ella asintió.

-Señorita Morgan, usted se dirigirá a mi como “Srta. Heath”. Y la espero en mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos para hablar de decoro adecuado en el lugar de trabajo-. Su voz sonaba seria cuando hablo y asintió brevemente en dirección a Kelley-. Srta. O’Hara.

Después me miro a mí durante otro momento y se volvió hacia su nuevo despacho. Yo observe horrorizada como se cerraba la puerta del primer infausto portazo de nuestra historia.

-¡Que cabrona!- murmuro Kelley con los labio apretados.

-Cabrona pero muy atractiva- respondí.

Esperando poder mejorar un poco las cosas, baje a la cafetería por una taza de café. Incluso le había preguntado a Jeff como le gustaba el café a Tobin: solo. Cuando volví hecha un manojo de nervios al despacho, al llamar a la puerta me respondió con un brusco “adelante” y yo desee que dejaran de temblarme las manos. Puse una sonrisa amistosa. Intentando causarle una mejor impresión esta vez, y al abrir la puerta me la encontré hablando por teléfono y escribiendo furiosamente en un cuaderno que tenía delante. Me quede sin aliento cuando la oí hablar con una voz pausada y profunda en un perfecto francés.

-Ce sera parfait. Non. Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire. Selement quatre. Oui.

Quatre. Merci, Ivan.

Colgó pero no levanto la mirada del papel para mirarme. Cuando estuve de pie justo delante de su mesa, se dirigió a mí con el mismo tono duro de antes.

-En el futuro, Srta. Morgan, tendrá las conversaciones ajenas al trabajo fuera de la oficina. Le pagamos por trabajar, no por cotillear. ¿He sido lo bastante clara?

Me quede de pie en silencio durante un momento hasta que me miro a los ojos y enarco una ceja. Sacudí la cabeza para salir del trance, dándome cuenta justo en ese momento de la verdad sobre Tobin Heath: aunque era mucho más guapa en persona que en las fotos, hasta incluso dejarte sin aliento, ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que había imaginado. Y tampoco tenía nada que ver con su padre ni su hermano.

-Muy claro, señorita- dije mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa para ponerle el café delante.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su mesa, uno de mis tacones se quedó trabado en la alfombra y me caí hacia delante. Oí que un fuerte “¡Mierda!” salía de mis labios y el café convertía una mancha ardiente sobre su traje caro.

-Oh, Dios mío, Srta. Heath. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Corrí hacia el lavado de su baño para coger una toalla, volví corriendo y me puse de rodillas delante de ella para quitarle la mancha. En mi precipitación y en medio de aquella humillación que yo creía que no podía ser peor, de repente me di cuenta que le estaba frotando furiosamente la toalla contra la bragueta. Aparte los ojos y la mano, a la vez que sentía el rubor ardiente que me cubría la cara hasta el cuello.

-Puede irse ahora, Srta. Morgan.

Asentí y salí corriendo de la oficina, avergonzada porque acaba de causar una primera impresión horrible. Gracias a Dios después de eso había demostrado mi eficacia con bastante rapidez. Había veces en que ella incluso parecía impresionada conmigo, aunque siempre era cortante, pero siempre me pregunte si había algo específico en mí que nunca le había gustado.

Aparte de lo de la toalla, claro.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

 

Cuando llegue al trabajo, me encontré con Kelley de camino al ascensor. Hicimos planes para comer un día de la semana siguiente y me despedí de ella al llegar a su planta. Ya en la planta dieciocho me fije en que la puerta del despacho de la Srta. Heath estaba cerrada como era habitual, así que no podía saber si ya había llegado o no. Encendí el ordenador e intente prepararme mentalmente para el día. Últimamente la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí cada vez que me sentaba en esa silla.

Sabía que le iba a ver cada mañana; repasábamos la agenda de la semana siguiente todos los viernes. Pero no podía saber de qué humor iba a estar.

Aunque últimamente su humor había estado todavía peor de lo habitual, las últimas palabras que me había dicho el día anterior fueron: “compra el liguero también”. Y yo lo había hecho. Y lo llevaba puesto en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? ¿Es que creía que me lo iba a ver? Ni de coña. Entonces ¿Por qué me lo había puesto? “Juro por Dios que si me lo compre…” Y frene antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

Claro que no me lo iba a romper. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

“No dejes de decirte eso, Morgan”.

Responder unos cuantos e-mails, corregir el contrato sobre temas de propiedad intelectual del informe Papadakis y pedir presupuesto a varios hoteles aparto mi mente de la situación durante un rato, pero más o menos una hora después la puerta se abrió. Levante la vista y me encontré con una Srta. Heath muy profesional. Su traje oscuro de dos botones estaba impecable. Parecía tranquila y completamente relajada. No quedaba ninguna señal de aquella salvaje que me había follado en el probador de La Perla unas dieciocho horas y treinta y seis minutos atrás. Y no es que estuviera contando el tiempo ni nada…

-¿Lista para empezar?

-Si Señorita.

Vale, así que ahora iba a ser así. Por mí, bien. No estaba segura de lo que había estado esperando, pero en cierto modo estaba aliviada de que nada hubiera cambiado. Las cosas entre nosotras se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas y sería un golpe mayor si todo acabara y yo tuviera que recoger además los trocitos de mi carrera. Esperaba poder pasar por todo eso sin mayores desastres al menos hasta que acabara el master.

Le seguí a su despacho y tome asiento. Empecé repasando la lista de tareas y citas que necesitaban de su atención. Ella escucho sin hacer ningún comentario, anotando cosas o introduciéndolas en su ordenador cuando era necesario.

-Hay una reunión con Red Hawk Publishing programada para las tres de la tarde. Su padre y su hermano también van a asistir. Probablemente le llevara el resto de la tarde, así que he vaciado su agenda…- Y así seguimos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la parte que estaba temiendo-. Y por último, el congreso JT Miller Marketing Insight Conference es en San Diego el mes que viene- dije y de repente fije la vista en los garabatos que estaba dibujando en mi agenda. La pausa que siguió pareció durar siglos y por fin levante la vista para ver que le estaba llevando tanto tiempo. Me estaba mirando fijamente, dando golpecitos con su pluma de oro sobre la mesa, sin la más mínima expresión en la cara.

-¿Me va a acompañar?- pregunto.

-Si- Mi única palabra creo un silencio sofocante en el despacho. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando mientras seguíamos mirándonos-. Está estipulado en las condiciones de mi beca que tengo que asistir. Y… eh… también creo que le vendría bien tenerme allí… hum… para ayudarla a llevar sus asuntos.

-Haga todos los preparativos necesarios- dijo con un aire tajante mientras acababa de escribir en su ordenador. Asumiendo que eso significaba que ya me podía ir, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Srta. Morgan.

Me volví para mirarla y aunque nuestras miradas no se encontraron, me di cuenta de que ella casi parecía nerviosa. Bueno, eso sí era un cambio.

-Mi madre me ha pedido que la invite de su parte a cenar la semana que viene.

-Oh-. Sentí que el calor me subía a las mejillas-. Bueno, dígale por favor que tengo que consultar mi agenda-. Me di la vuelta para marcharme otra vez.

-Me ha dicho que tengo que… pedirle encarecidamente que vaya.

Me volví lentamente y vi que ahora sí que me estaba mirando fijamente y sin duda parecía incómoda.

-¿Y por qué exactamente tendría que hacerlo?

-Bueno- dijo y carraspeo-, aparentemente hay alguien que quiere que conozca.

Eso era algo nuevo. Conocía a los Heath desde hacía años tenían conocimiento de mi orientación sexual (bisexual) y, aunque Cindy había mencionado de pasada algún nombre de vez en cuando, nunca había intentado activamente emparejarme con nadie.

¿Tu madre está intentando encontrarme novio?- le pregunte volviendo hacia la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Eso parece-. Algo en su cara no calzaba con su respuesta desenfadada.

-¿Y por qué?- le pregunte con una ceja enarcada. Ella frunció la frente con una irritación evidente.

-¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? No es que nos sentemos a la mesa a hablar de ti- refunfuño-. Tal vez está preocupada porque, con esa personalidad tan brillante que tienes, acabes siendo una vieja solterona que lleve un vestido de flores y que viva en una casa llena de gatos.

Me incline hacia delante con las palmas en su mesa y la mire fijamente.

-Bueno, tal vez debería preocuparse de que su hija se convierta en una vieja verde que se pasa el tiempo atesorando bragas y persiguiendo a chicas en tiendas de lencería.

Ella salto de la silla y se inclinó hacia mí con una expresión furiosa en la cara.

-¿Sabes? Eres las mujer más…- tuvo que interrumpirse cuando sonó el teléfono. Nos miramos duramente, ambas con la respiración acelerada. Por un instante creí que se iba a lanzar sobre mí por encima de la mesa. Y durante otro instante quise encarecidamente que lo hiciera. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos extendió la mano para coger el teléfono.

-¿Si?- pregunto bruscamente por el auricular sin apartar la mirada-. ¡George! Sí, claro que tengo un momento.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla y yo me queda allí por si necesitaba algo de mí mientras hablaba con el Señor Papadakis. Levanto el dedo índice en mi dirección para que esperara antes de empezar a deslizarlo sobre su pluma, que hacia rodar por la mesa mientras escuchaba lo que le decían por el auricular.

-¿Necesitas que me quede?- le pregunte.

Ella asintió una vez antes de hablar por teléfono.

-No creo que haga falta ser tan específico en esta fase, George-. El tono profundo de su voz reverbero por mi columna-. Con solo un perfil general bastara. Necesitamos saber el alcance de esta propuesta antes de poder pasar a hacer borradores.

Me revolví un poco en el lugar donde estaba. Ella era una ególatra por hacer que me quedara allí de pie como si estuviera sujetando un plato de uvas y abanicándola mientras hablaba con un colega.

Levante la vista para mirarme y le vi bajar los ojos hasta mi falda, donde algo le llamo la atención. Al volver a levantar la vista sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, como si quisiera preguntarme algo. Y entonces extendió la mano, sujetando el bolígrafo entre el índice y el pulgar, y utilizo la punta para levantarme el dobladillo de la falda a la altura del muslo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio el liguero.

-Lo entiendo- murmuro por el teléfono mientras dejaba caer la falda-. Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que eso es un desarrollo positivo.

Sus ojos subieron por mi cuerpo y su mirada se fue oscureciendo poco a poco. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Cuando me miraba así yo solo quería subirme a su regazo y atarla a la silla.

-No, no. Nada tan amplio en este punto. Como le he dicho, solo estamos hablando de un perfil preliminar.

Di la vuelta a la mesa y me senté en una silla frente a ella. Arqueo una ceja, interesada, y después se metió punta del bolígrafo entre los diente y la mordió.

El calor crecía entre mis piernas así que me cogí el borde de la falda y me la subí por los muslos, exponiendo la piel al aire fresco de la oficina y a los ojos deseosos que no se apartaban de mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sí, ya veo- dijo al teléfono, pero su voz era más profunda, casi ronca ahora, aunque seguía sonando tranquila.

Seguí con los dedos los contornos de las tiras del liguero, pasando por mi piel y por la seda de la ropa interior. Nada (ni nadie) me había hecho nunca sentir tan sexy como ella. Era como si ella cogiera todo mis pensamientos sobre el trabajo, mi vida y mis objeticos y me dijera: “Todo está muy bien, pero mira esto otro que yo te ofrezco. Puede que sea retorcido y muy peligroso pero lo estas deseando. Me estas deseando a mí”.

Y si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, habría tenido razón.

-Si- repitió-. Creo que ese es el camino ideal.

“Eso crees, ¿eh?” Le sonreí, se mordió el labio y  me dedico una media sonrisa diabólica en respuesta. Los dedos de una mano siguieron subiendo, me cubrí con ellos los pechos y apreté. Con la otra mano aparte la parte central de mis bragas y pase dos dedos por la piel húmeda.

La Srta. Heath tosió y se apresuró a coger su vaso de agua.

-Está bien, George. Le echaremos un vistazo cuando lo recibamos. Podemos hacerlo en ese plazo.

Empecé a mover la mano mientras pensaba en sus dedos largos haciendo rodar el bolígrafo y en esas mismas manos agarrándome las caderas y cintura y los muslos mientras me empujaba en el probador de la tienda de lencería.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido, se me cerraron los ojos y deje caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Intente no hacer ruido mordiéndome el labio con fuerza pero se me escapo un leve gemido. Me estaba imaginando sus manos y sus antebrazos fibrosos, con los músculos tensándose bajo la piel, mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mí. Sus piernas delante de mi cara la noche en la sala de reuniones, tensas y esculpidas.

Y esos ojos, fijos en mí, oscuros y suplicantes.

Levante la cabeza y los vi justo como me los imaginaba, no mirando mi mano, si no la expresión ávida centrada en mi cara mientras yo seguía con el movimiento y la sensación. Mi clímax fue a la vez abrumador e insatisfactorio: quería que fuera su contacto el que me hiciera todo aquello no el mío.

En algún momento había colgado el teléfono y me di cuenta de que mi respiración sonaba demasiado fuerte en la habitación en silencio. Ella seguía sentada frente a mí, se le veían las gotas de sudor en la frente y sus manos agarraban los brazos de la silla como si estuviera resistiendo un fuerte vendaval.

-Pero ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- pregunto en voz baja.

Le sonreí y me aparte el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido.

-Estoy bastante segura de que lo que acabo de hacer me lo he hecho a mí. Ella levanto ambas cejas.

-No, eso sin duda.

Me levante colocándome la falda sobre los muslos.

-Si eso es todo, Srta. Heath, vuelvo al trabajo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

 

Para cuando volví de refrescarme un poco en el baño, tenía un mensaje de texto de la Srta. Heath en el que me informaba de que debíamos encontrarnos en el aparcamiento para ir al centro. Menos mal que los otros ejecutivos y dos ayudantes también iban a la reunión con Red Hawk. Sabia por nuestros antecedentes que si tenía que sentarme en una limusina a solas con esa mujer durante veinte minutos (sobre todo después de lo que acababa de hacer) solo había dos posibles resultados. Y solo uno de ellos haría que ella acabara como había llegado.

La limusina estaba esperando justo a la salida y mientras me acercaba a nuestro conductor, él me sonrió ampliamente y me abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Alex, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Movido, divertido e interminable. ¿Qué tal los estudios- le devolví la sonrisa. Stuart era mi conductor favorito, y aunque tenía tendencia a flirtear un poco, siempre me hacía sonreír.

-Si pudiera dejar la física, todavía podría graduarme en biología, seguro. Qué pena que no seas científica; podrías darme clases particulares- me dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Si ustedes dos han terminado, tenemos un lugar importante al que ir. Debería dedicarse a flirtear con la Srta. Morgan en su tiempo libre-. Aparentemente la Srta. Heath ya estaba dentro del coche esperándome y nos miró reprobatoriamente a ambos antes de retirarse de nuevo a la parte de atrás. Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco en dirección a Stuart antes de entrar.

El coche estaba vacío a excepción de la Srta. Heath.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte confundida mientras iniciábamos la marcha.

-tienen una cena más tarde así que han decidido ir en otro coche-. Estaba enfrascada en sus papeles. No pude evitar notar la forma en que daba golpecitos en el suelo con sus zapaos Oxford italianos de última moda.

La mire suspicaz. No se le veía diferente. De hecho estaba súper sexy. Llevaba el pelo en su desastre calculado habitual. Cuando se llevó la pluma de oro a los labios distraídamente, justo como lo había hecho antes en el despacho, tuve que revolverme en el asiento para aliviar la repentina incomodidad.

Cuando levanto la vista y me miro, la media sonrisita de su cara me hizo saber que me había pillado comiéndola con los ojos.

-¿Has visto algo que te gusta?- pregunto.

-No, aquí no- respondí con una sonrisita yo también. Y como sabía que le iba a afectar, volví a cruzar las piernas a propósito, asegurándome de que se me subiera la falda un poco más de lo apropiado. Tal vez le hacía falta recordar quien tenía más posibilidades de ganar ese juego. Su ceño fruncido volvió un segundo después.

Misión cumplida.

Los dieciocho minutos y medio que quedaban de nuestro viaje de veinte minutos lo pasamos lanzándonos miradas lascivas en el coche mientras yo intentaba fingir que no estaba fantaseando con tener su atractiva cabeza entre las piernas.

Las tres horas siguientes se me hicieron eternas. Los otros ejecutivos llegaron y se hicieron las presentaciones. Una mujer particularmente llamativa pareció interesarse inmediatamente por mi jefa. Tendría treinta y pocos, con un grueso pelo pelirrojo, ojos oscuros muy brillantes y un cuerpo para morirse. Y, claro, esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacer que se le cayeran las bragas a cualquiera se puso en funcionamiento y estuvo a punto de dejarla inconsciente toda la tarde.

Gilipollas.

Cuando entramos al despacho al final del día, después de un viaje de vuelta aún más tenso que el de ida, pareció que la Srta. Heath todavía tenía algo que decir. Y si no lo soltaba pronto, iba a explotar. Cuando quería que estuviera calladita, no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Pero cuando necesitaba que dijera algo, se quedaba muda.

Una sensación de déjà vu y de terror me embargo al cruzar el edificio semi desierto en dirección al ascensor. En cuanto las puertas doradas se cerraron desee estar en cualquier parte menos de pie a su lado. “¿Es que de repente hay menos oxígeno aquí?” Mientras miraba su reflejo en las puertas brillantes, me di cuenta de que era difícil adivinar como se  sentía. Se había aflojado un poco la blusa y tenía la chaqueta del traje colgada de un brazo. Durante la reunión se había subido las mangas de la blusa parcialmente sobre los antebrazos y yo intente no quedarme mirando las líneas que formaban sus músculos por debajo de la piel. Aparte de la constante forma de apretar la mandíbula y la mirada baja, parecía totalmente relajada.

Cuando llegamos al piso dieciocho deje escapar un enorme suspiro. Esos habían sido los cuarenta segundos más largos de mi vida y le seguí a través de la puerta intentando mantener la mirada lejos de ella mientras entraba rápidamente en su despacho. Pero para mi sorpresa no cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Y ella siempre cerraba la puerta.

Comprobé rápidamente los mensajes y me ocupe de unos cuantos detalles de última hora antes de irme de fin de semana. Creo que nunca antes había tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí. Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto. La última vez que estuvimos solas en aquella planta también salí huyendo bastante rápido. Mierda, si había un momento para no pensar en eso era precisamente aquel, en la oficina vacía. Solos ella y yo.

Ella salió de su despacho justo cuando yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas. Coloco un sobre color marfil sobre mi mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta sin detenerse. “¿Qué demonios era eso?” Abrí deprisa el sobre y vi mi nombre en varias hojas de un elegante papel color marfil. Eran los formularios para abrir una cuenta de crédito privada en La Perla, con el nombre de la Srta. Heath como titular.

“¿Ha abierto una cuenta para mí?”

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunte furiosa. Salte de la silla y continúe-. ¿Me has abierto una línea de crédito?

Ella se detuvo y, tras dudar un momento, se volvió para mirarme.

-Tras el espectáculo que has protagonizado hoy, hice una llamada y las gestiones necesarias para que puedas comprarte todo lo que… necesites. Por supuesto hay un límite en la cuenta- dijo con pragmatismo tras haber eliminado cualquier rastro de incomodidad de su cara. Por eso era tan buena en lo que hacía. Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para recuperar el control en cualquier situación. Pero ¿Creía realmente que podía controlarme?

-Vamos a ver, solo para que me quede claro- le dije sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando mantener cierta apariencia de calma-. ¿Has hecho gestiones para comprarme lencería?

-Bueno, es para reemplazar las cosas que yo…- se detuvo, posiblemente para reconsiderar su respuesta-. Para reemplazar las cosas que han resultado estropeadas. Si no la quieres, no la uses, joder…- bufo entre dientes antes de girarse para irse de nuevo.

-Eres una hija de puta-. Me acerque para quedarme de pie delante de ella con el elegante papel ahora hecho bola arrugada en mi puño-. ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Es que crees que yo soy una muñeca que puedes vestir a tu conveniencia para divertirte?- No sabía con quién estaba más enfadada: con ella por pensar eso de mí o conmigo por permitir que todo aquello hubiera tenido lugar.

-Oh, si- se mofo-. Me parece algo para partirse.

-Toma esto y métetelo por donde te quepa-. Le tire la bola de papel color marfil contra el pecho, cogí el bolso, gire sobre mis talones y literalmente salí corriendo hacia el ascensor. “Cabrona ególatra y mujeriega”.

Lógicamente yo sabía que su intención no era insultarme, al menos eso esperaba. Pero ¿aquello? Aquello era exactamente por lo que no había que tirarse a la jefa y por lo que definitivamente no había que exhibirse y hacer un numerito en su despacho.

Aparentemente yo me había perdido esa parte de los consejos de orientación.

-¡Señorita Morgan!- grito, pero la ignore y entre en el ascensor.

“Vamos”, me dije mientras pulsaba repetidamente el botón del aparcamiento, apareció justo cuando se cerraban las puertas y sonreí para mi mientras la veía desaparecer. “Muy madura, Alex”.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- grite dentro del ascensor vacío, a punto de golpear el suelo con el pie. Esa cabrona me había arrancado el último par de bragas.

Sonó el timbre del ascensor que indicaba que habíamos llegado al aparcamiento. Murmurando para mí me encamine a mi coche. El aparcamiento estaba poco iluminado y mi coche era uno de los pocos que quedaba en esa planta, pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa para pararme un segundo a pensarlo. Cualquiera que quisiera tocarme las narices en ese momento iba a tener muy mala suerte. Justo en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Oí la puerta de las escaleras abrirse estrepitosamente y la Srta. Heath hablo a mi espalda.

-¡Dios! ¿Podrías esperar, joder?- me grito.

No deje de fijarme en que estaba sin aliento. Supongo que bajar corriendo dieciocho pisos tenía ese efecto.

Abrí el coche y la puerta y tire mi bolso en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Qué diablos quiere, Srta. Heath?

-Vamos a ver, ¿puedes desconectar el modo arpía y escucharme durante dos segundos?

Me volví bruscamente para mirarla.

-¿Es que crees que soy algún tipo de prostituta?

Cien emociones diferentes pasaron por su cara en un momento: enfado, impresión, confusión, odio y maldita sea, justo en ese momento estaba para comérsela. Una gota de sudor que le corría por un lado de la mejilla no me estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Pero estaba decidida a seguir furiosa.

Manteniendo una distancia de seguridad, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dios- dijo mirando a su alrededor en el aparcamiento-. ¿Crees que te veo como una prostituta? ¡No! Era solo por si acaso…-Se detuvo intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Pero pareció rendirse al poco, con mandíbula tensa.

La rabia me recorría el cuerpo con fuerza que, antes de que pudiera detenerme, di un paso adelante y le di una bofetada fuerte en la cara. El sonido resonó en el aparcamiento vacío. Con una mirada sorprendida y furiosa, levanto la mano y se tocó el lugar donde le había pegado.

-Eres la jefa, pero tú no eres quien decide cómo funciona esto.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotras. Los sonidos del tráfico y del mundo exterior apenas se registraban en mi conciencia.

-¿Pues sabes qué?- empezó a decir con la mirada oscurecida y dando un paso hacia mí-. Hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna queja.

“Oh, ese modo de hablar tan suave”.

-Ni contra la ventana-. Otro paso-. Ni en el ascensor ni en las escaleras. Ni en el probador mientras veías como te follaba-. Y otro-. Ni cuando has abierto las piernas esta mañana en mi despacho, no he oído ni una sola palabra de protesta salir de tu boca.

Mi pecho subía y baja rápidamente, sentía el frio metal del coche a través de la fina tela de mi vestido. Incluso con aquellos zapatos de tacón, ella me sacaba una cabeza sin problemas y cuando se inclinó pude sentir su aliento cálido contra mi pelo. Solo tenía que mirar hacia arriba y nuestras bocas se encontrarían.

-Bueno, yo he acabado con todo eso- dije con los dientes apretados, pero cada respiración me traía un breve momento de alivio cuando mi pecho rozaba el suyo.

-Claro que si- susurro negando con la cabeza y acercándose aún más, de forma que su cuerpo quedo pegado contra el mío. Apoyo la mano en el coche atrapándome-. Has acabado del todo.

-Excepto…quizá…- dije, aunque no estaba segura de sí tenía la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Quizá solo una vez más?- sus labios apenas rozaron los míos. Fue demasiado suave, demasiado real.

Volví la cara hacia arriba y susurre contra su boca.

-No quiero desear esto. No es bueno para mí.

Ella dilato las aletas de la nariz un poco y justo cuando pensaba que iba a volverme loca, me cogió el labio inferior con fuerza entre los suyos y me atrajo hacia ella. Gimiendo en mi boca hizo más profundo el beso y me empujo bruscamente contra el coche. Como la última vez, levanto las manos y me quito las horquillas del pelo.

Nuestros besos empezaron siendo provocadores y después más duros, acercándonos y alejándonos, las manos enredadas en el pelo y las lenguas deslizándose la una con la otra. Solté una exclamación cuando ella flexiono un poco las rodillas, clavando su centro contra el mío y creando fricción.

-Dios- gemí, rodeándole con una pierna y hundiéndole el tacón en el muslo.

-Lo sé- jadeo ella contra mi boca. Bajo la vista hacia mi pierna, me cogió el trasero con las manos y medio un fuerte apretón a la vez que murmuraba-. ¿Te he dicho lo sexys que son esos zapatos? ¿Qué intentas hacer con esos lacitos tan traviesos?

-Bueno, llevo otro lazo en otro sitio, pero vas a necesitar un poco de suerte para encontrarlo.

Ella se apartó.

-Metete en el maldito coche- me dijo con la voz ronca saliéndole de lo más profundo de la garganta a la vez que abría la puerta de un tirón.

La mire fijamente, deseando que algún pensamiento racional consiguiera colarse en mi cerebro confuso. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué quería? ¿Podía simplemente dejarle tomarme de esa forma otra vez? Estaba tan abrumada por todo aquello que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La razón me abandonaba rápidamente mientras sentía su mano subir por mi cuello meterse en mi pelo.

Me lo agarro con fuerza, tiro de mi cabeza hacia ella y me miro a los ojos.

-Ahora.

La decisión estaba tomada, la agarre de la blusa y la empuje hacia el asiento de atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, no perdió el tiempo; se lanzó hacia el cierre de la parte delantera de mi vestido. Gemí al sentir que separaba la tela y me pasaba las manos por la piel desnuda. Me empujó hacia atrás para que me tumbara sobre la fresca piel y, poniéndose de rodillas entre mi piernas, me coloco la palma entre los pechos y la fue bajando lentamente por me abdomen hasta el liguero de encaje. Sus dedos siguieron las delicadas cintas hasta el borde de mis medias y volvieron a subir para entretenerse en seguir todo el contorno de mis bragas. Los músculos de mi abdomen se tensaban con cada uno de sus movimientos y yo intentaba desesperadamente controlar mi respiración. Rozando con la punta de los dedos los lacitos blancos, levanto la vista y me dijo:

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Tire de ella, agarrándole por la camisa, y le metí la lengua en la boca, gimiendo cuando su palma se apretó contra mí. Nuestros labios se pusieron a buscar; nuestros besos se hicieron largos y más profundos, ganando en urgencia con cada centímetro de piel que se iba descubriendo. Le saque la blusa de los pantalones y explore la piel lisa de sus costillas. Como quería provocarla de la forma que me estaba provocando ella a mí, comencé a bajar mi mano lentamente por su abdomen sintiendo como se le tensaban los músculos, seguí su cinturón con mis dedos hasta que roce su centro por encima de los pantalones.

Ella gimió dentro de mi boca.

-No sabes lo que me estás haciendo.

-Dímelo- le susurre. Estaba utilizando sus mismas palabras contra ella y saber que se acababan de cambiar las posiciones por el momento me excitaba-. Dímelo y te daré lo que quieres.

Ella gimió y se mordió el labio, con la frente apoyada contra la mía, para después estremecerse.

-Quiero que me folles tú a mí.

Le temblaban las manos mientras me cogía las bragas nuevas y cerraba el puño y, aunque fuera una locura, estaba deseando que me las rompiera. La pura pasión entre nosotras era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado; no quería que se reprimiera. Sin una palabra me las arranco y el dolor de la tela al dejar mi piel se sumó al placer.

Empuje hacia delante con la pierna para echarla hacia atrás y apartarla de mí. Me senté, la tire sobre el asiento trasero y me puse a horcajadas en su regazo. Le abrí la blusa de un tirón, lo que envió botones despedidos por todo el asiento.

Yo ya estaba perdida para todo el mundo excepto para ella y para aquello: la sensación del aire con mi piel, los sonidos irregulares de nuestras respiraciones, el calor de su beso y la idea de lo que estaba por venir. Frenéticamente le solté el cinturón y los pantalones y con su ayuda conseguí bajárselo por las piernas.

Empecé lentamente a oscilar mis caderas contra ella.

-Oh, Dios- gemí, la sensación producida por la fricción de nuestros centros solo hizo que el efecto agridulce se intensificara.

Levante las caderas y empecé a cabalgar sobre ella, sintiendo casa movimiento más intenso que el anterior. El dolor que me estaban produciendo sus dedos ásperos en las caderas avivaba mi lujuria. Tenía los ojos cerrados y amortiguaba sus gemidos enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho. Movió los labios por encima de mi sujetador de encaje y me bajo una de las copas para cogerme el pezón endurecido entre los dientes. Le agarre el pelo con fuerza, lo que provoco un gemido y su boca se abrió alrededor de mi piel.

-Muérdeme. Le susurre.

Y ella lo hizo, con fuerza, lo que me hizo gritar y tirarle más fuerte el pelo.

Mi cuerpo estaba en armonía con el suyo, reaccionaba a todas sus miradas, sus sonidos y sus contactos. Y ambas odiábamos y la vez adorábamos como me hacía sentir. Yo nunca había sido unas de las mujeres que pierden fácilmente el control, pero cuando me tocaba así, yo estaba encantada de dejarme llevar.

-¿Te gusta sentir mis dientes?- me pregunto con la respiración entrecortada e irregular-. ¿Fantaseas con otros sitios en los que te puedo morder?

Me apoye en su pecho para incorporarme y la mire.

-No sabes cuándo debes cerrar la boca, ¿verdad?

Ella me levanto y me tiro bruscamente sobre el asiento, separándome las piernas, entro con dos dedos en mi interior. Mi coche era demasiado pequeño, pero no había nada que pudiera detenernos. Incluso con las piernas dobladas de una forma extraña debajo de ella y con los brazos por encima de la cabeza para evitar que chocara con la puerta, aquello era demasiado.

Ella se puso de rodillas y adopto una posición más cómoda, me cogió una pierna y se la coloco sobre un hombro, lo que hizo que sus dedos entraran más profundamente en mí.

-Oh, Dios, sí.

-¿sí?- me levanto la otra pierna para apoyarla sobre el otro hombro. Extendió  el brazo libre y agarro el marco de la puerta para guardar el equilibrio y hacer las embestidas más profundas-. ¿Así es como te gusta?

El cambio de ángulo me hizo dar un respingo cuando las sensaciones más deliciosas se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo.

-No-. Apoye las manos contra la puerta y levante las caderas en el asiento para ir al encuentro de cada movimiento de sus dedos-. Me gusta más fuerte.

-Joder- murmuro y volvió la cabeza un poco para que su boca abierta me fuera dejando besos húmedos por toda la pierna.

Nuestros cuerpos ya brillaban por el sudor, las ventanas estaban empañadas y nuestros gemidos llenaban el espacio en silencio del coche. La penumbra que producían las luces del aparcamiento resaltaba todas las hendiduras, que parecían esculpidas, y todos los músculos del hermoso cuerpo que tenía encima de mí. La mire embelesada, tensa por el esfuerzo y el pelo alborotado y pegado a su frente humeda, los tendones de su cuello estirados como cuerdas.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre su brazo estirado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó.

-Oh, Dios- jadeo-. Es que… no puedo parar.

Yo me acerque para estar más cerca, con la necesidad de encontrar un forma de sentirla más profunda, más completamente en mi interior. Nunca había tenido unas ganas tan intensas de consumir otro cuerpo como las que tenía cuando ella estaba dentro de mí, pero incluso entonces, parecía que nunca podía estar lo bastante cerca de las partes de ella que quería sentir. Y justo con ese pensamiento en mi mente, la deliciosa tensión en espiral que sentía en mi piel y en el vientre se cristalizo para convertir un dolor tan profundo que baje las piernas de sus hombros a la vez que tiraba de ella para colocar todo su peso sobre mi mientras suplicaba: “Por favor, por favor, por favor”, una y otra vez.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Yo puse una pierna entre las suyas y la subir para hacer presión con mi rodilla en su centro, ella comenzó a oscilar su centro contra mi pierna cogiendo un ritmo constante mientras entraba y salía con sus dedos dentro de mí, desatadas tanto ella, que estaba encima, como yo, que estaba debajo.

-Estoy tan cerca, joder, por favor.

-Lo que quieras- gimió ella en respuesta, antes de inclinarse y morderme el labio y proseguir-. Quédate con lo que quieras.

Yo chille al correrme, con las uñas hundidas en su espalda, el sabor de su sudor en mi labios.

Ella soltó un juramento con la voz profunda y ronca y con unas cuantas embestidas contra mi pierna se tensó sobre mí.

Exhausta y temblando, se dejó caer con la cara contra mi cuello. No pude resistir la necesidad de pasarle las manos temblorosas por el pelo húmedo mientras estaba ahí tumbada, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado contra mi pecho. Tenía un millón de pensamientos cruzando por mi mente mientras pasaban los minutos.

Lentamente nuestras respiraciones se fueron nivelando y estuve a punto de creer que se había dormido cuando aparto la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor sintió inmediatamente el frio cuando ella empezó a vestirse, la observe durante un momento antes de incorporarme y ponerme el vestido, luchando con fuertes sentimientos encontrados. Además de algo que me satisfacía físicamente, el sexo con ella era lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero es que era tan estúpido…

-Asumo por lo que ha pasado que vas a ignorar la cuenta que te he abierto. Y me doy cuenta de que esto no puede volver a pasar- dijo, apartándome de mis propios pensamientos. Me volví para mirarla. Se estaba poniendo la blusa rota con la mira fija en algún punto delante de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se volviera a mirarme.

-Di algo para que sepa que me has oído.

-Dígale a Cindy que iré a cenar, Srta. Heath. Y sal inmediatamente de mi puto coche.

 


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

POV Tobin

El ardor en mi pecho era casi suficiente para distraerme del lio que tenía en la cabeza. Pero solo “casi”.

Aumente la inclinación de la cinta de correr y me obligue a exigirme más, los pies golpeando, los músculos ardiendo… eso siempre funcionaba. Así es como yo vivía mi vida. No había nada que no pudiera lograr si me exigía la suficiente: los estudios, la carrera, la familia, las mujeres.

Mierda: mujeres.

Agobiada sacudí la cabeza y subí el volumen de mi iPod, esperando que eso pudiera distraerme lo suficiente para conseguir un poco de paz.

Debería haber sabido que no iba a funcionar. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, ella siempre estaba allí. Cerraba los ojos y todo volvía: tumbada sobre ella, sintiéndola envolviéndome, sudorosa, excitada, queriendo parar pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Estar dentro de ella era la tortura más perfecta. Saciaba el hambre que sentía en ese momento, pero como una adicta, me encontraba consumida por la necesidad de más droga en cuanto dejaba de tenerla. Era aterrador, pero cuando estaba con ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Y esa sensación estaba empezando a penetrar en momentos como ese también, en los que ni siquiera estaba a su lado pero seguía queriendo ser lo que ella necesitaba. Ridículo.

Alguien me quito uno de los auriculares de un tirón y yo me volví hacia la fuente de la distracción.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirando a mi hermano.

-Si sigues subiendo eso, vamos a tener de despegarte del suelo en cualquier momento, Tobin- me respondió-. ¿Qué ha hecho ella esta vez para fastidiarte tanto?

-¿Quién?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alex.

Sentí que se me tensaba el estómago al oír su nombre y volví a centrar mi atención en la cinta de correr.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto tiene algo que ver con ella? Él rio sacudiendo la cabeza

-No conozco a ninguna otra persona que produzca esta reacción en ti. Y sabes por qué es, ¿verdad?

Él había apagado su máquina y ahora tenía toda su atención centrada en mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Mi hermano era perceptivo, demasiado, a veces. Y si había algo que yo quería ocultarle era precisamente eso.

Mantuve la mirada fija adelante mientras seguía corriendo, intentando no cruzar la mirada con él.

-Ilumíname.

-Porque vosotros dos os parecéis bastante- dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Qué?-. Varias personas se volvieron para ver por qué estaba gritando en medio de un gimnasio lleno de gente. Deje caer la mano sobre el botón de parada y lo mire-. Pero ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir eso? No nos parecemos en nada-. Estaba sudada, sin aliento, y acelerada después de haber corrido más de quince kilómetros. Aunque justo en ese momento la subida de mi presión arterial no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio físico.

Le di un largo a trago a la botella de agua mientras Jeff no dejaba de sonreír burlón.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? No he conocido a dos personas más parecidas en mi vida. Primero…- hizo una pausa, carraspeo y levanto los dedos-. Ambas son inteligentes, determinadas, trabajan mucho y son leales. Y…- continuo señalándome- ella es una bomba. De hecho es la primera mujer en toda tu vida que puede plantarte cara y que no te sigue a todas partes como un perrito perdido. Y odias profundamente cuanto necesitas eso.

¿Es que todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza? Claro que ella era alguna de esas cosas; ni siquiera yo podía negar que era increíblemente inteligente. Y trabajaba mucho y muy duro; a veces me sorprendía lo bien que se mantenía al día con todo. Y sin duda tenía determinación, aunque yo describiría esa cualidad algo más próxima a los adjetivos de cabezota y terca. Y no se podía poner en tela de juicio su lealtad. Podría haberme traicionado cien veces desde que empezamos con aquel juego enfermizo.

Me quede de pie mirándolo mientras intentaba formular una respuesta.

-Bueno, sí. Y también es una bruja de tomo y lomo.

“Muy bien, Tobin. Muy elaborada esa después”.

Baje de la máquina, la limpie y cruce el gimnasio intentando escapar. Él se echó a reír encantado, detrás de mí.

-¿Ves? Sabía que te estaba afectando.

-Que te den, Jeff.

Me dispuse a hacer unos abdominales pero él apareció por encima de mí, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

-Bueno, yo ya he acabado aquí- dijo frotándose las manos. Parecía cada vez más satisfecho consigo mismo-. Supongo que me voy a casa.

-Bien. Vete.

Riéndose se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, pero antes de que se me olvide, Danielle me ha pedido que me entere de si has conseguido convencer a Alex para que venga a cenar.

Asentí, incorporándome para atarme mejor los cordones.

-Dijo que iría.

-¿Soy yo el único que cree que es gracioso que mama esté intentando emparejarla con Servando Carrasco?

Ahí estaba la sensación en el pecho otra vez. Jeff y yo habíamos crecido con Servando y era un tío bastante decente, pero algo en la idea de ellos juntos me hacía sentir ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo.

-Bueno, Servando es genial- continuo-. Aunque Alex es un poco demasiado para él. ¿No crees?-. Pero, oye, que lo intente si cree que tiene alguna oportunidad.

Me tumbe y empecé a hacer abdominales un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

-Hasta luego, Tobin.

-Sí, hasta luego- murmure.

El domingo por la noche, estaba tumbada en la cama, repetí el plan en mi cabeza. Estaba pensando en ella demasiado y de forma diferente. Tenía que ser fuerte y pasar una semana sin tocarla. Era una especia de desintoxicación. Siete días. Podría hacerlo. Siete días sin tocarla y todo eso se habría acabado. Podría seguir con mi vida. Solo tenía que tomar un par de precauciones.

Primero, no podía permitir verme empujada a discutir con ella. Por alguna razón, para nosotras dos discutir era una especia de juego preliminar. Segundo: nada de volver a fantasear con ella, nunca. Eso significaba nada de volver a revivir encuentros sexuales, nada de imaginar otros nuevos y nada de visualizarla desnuda o con cualquiera de las partes de mi cuerpo en contacto con las suyas.

Y durante la mayor parte del tiempo las cosas parecieron ir conforme al plan. Estaba en un estado constante de quietud y la semana me pareció que duraba una eternidad, pero aparte de un montón de fantasías obscenas, pude mantener el control. Hice todo lo que pude para ocupar mi tiempo fuera de la oficina, pero durante los ratos que estábamos obligadas a estar juntas, yo mantenía una distancia constante y la mayor parte del tiempo no tratábamos la una a la otra con la misma aversión educada que habíamos practicado antes.

Pero juro que ella no dejaba de intentar romper mi determinación. Cada día parecía que la Srta. Morgan estaba más atractiva que el anterior. Todos los días había algo en su ropa o de lo que hacía que llevaba mi mente a terreno prohibido. Hice el trato conmigo misma de que no habría más “sesiones” a la hora de comer. Tenía que para aquello e imaginármela mientras me masturbaba (mierda, imaginármela masturbándose) no me iba a ayudar.

El lunes se dejó el pelo suelto. Y todo en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa durante una reunión era en enredar mis manos en su pelo mientras ella me la chupaba.

El martes llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla que le marcaba las curvas y esas medias con la costura detrás. Parecía una pin up caracterizada de secretaria sexy.

El miércoles se puso un traje. Eso resulto inesperadamente peor, porque no pude apartar mi mente de como seria bajarle eso pantalones por sus largas piernas.

El jueves llevaba una blusa sencilla con el cuello de pico pero las dos veces que se agacho para recogerme el bolígrafo le eche un buen vistazo a lo que tenía debajo. Y solo una de las veces fue a propósito.

Para cuando llego el viernes creí que iba a explotar. No me había masturbado ni una vez en toda la semana e iba por ahí con el peor caso de dolor de coño conocido por la mujer.

Cuando entre en la oficina el viernes por la mañana rece para que hubiera llamado para decir que estaba enferma. Pero de alguna forma sabía que no iba a tener esa suerte. Estaba cachonda y de un humor especialmente malo y cuando abrí la puerta del despacho estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Estaba agachada regando una planta, con un vestido de punto color carbón y botas hasta la rodilla. Todas las curvas de su cuerpo estaban allí delante de mí. Alguien ahí arriba tenía que odiarme mucho.

-Buenos días, Srta. Heath- me dijo dulcemente cuando pase a su lado, lo que hizo que me detuviera. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Nunca me decía nada con dulzura. La mire suspicaz.

-Buenos días, Srta. Morgan. Parece estar de un humor excelente esta mañana. ¿Es que ha muerto alguien?

La comisura de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa diabólica.

-Oh, no. Solo estoy contenta por la cena de mañana y por conocer a su amigo Servando. Jeff me lo ha contado todo de él. Creo que tenemos mucho en común.

“Hijo de puta”.

-Oh, claro. La cena. Se me había olvidado por completo. Si, usted y Servando… bueno, como es un niño de mama y un cabron autoritario, los dos seguramente encontraran una conexión amorosa muy sólida. Me vendría bien una taza de café si va a ir por una para usted-. Me gire y camine hacia mi despacho.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

 

Se me ocurrió que tal vez no sería bueno para mí permitir que me hiciera café.

Cualquier día me iba a echar algo en él. Arsénico o algo así.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a sentarme, ella llamo a mi puerta.

-Adelante.

Puso el café frente a mí con la fuerza suficiente para que saliera un poco y cayera sobre lo que ella sabía perfectamente que era una mesa hecha a medida de quince mil dólares, y se volvió para mirarme.

-¿Vamos a hacer la reunión habitual sobre su agenda esta mañana?- estaba de pie cerca de mi mesa en una lugar bañado por la luz del sol. Unas sombras se proyectaban sobre su vestido, acentuando la curva de sus pechos. Joder, quería meterme uno de sus pezones tensos en la boca. ¿Hacia frio en mi oficina? ¿Cómo podía tener frio si yo estaba sudando a mares?

Tenía que salir de allí.

-No. Se me había olvidado que tengo una reunión en el centro esta tarde. Así que me voy dentro de diez minutos y estaré todo el día fuera. Mándeme un email con todos los detalles- le respondí apresuradamente encaminándome a la seguridad y la cobertura de mi mesa.

-No sabía que tenía ninguna reunión fuera de la oficina hoy- dijo escéptica.

-No, no tiene por qué saberlo- le dije-. Es personal.

Cuando no respondió me atreví a mirarla y vi una expresión extraña en su cara.

¿Qué significaba esa cara? Obviamente se la veía enfadada, pero había algo más. Estaba… ¿estaba celosa?

-Oh- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior-. ¿Es con alguien que yo conozca?-. Es por si su padre o su hermano lo necesitan para algo.

-Bueno…- hice una pausa para torturarla un poco más-. En estos tiempos, si alguien necesita localizarme para algo puede llamarme al móvil. ¿Algo más, Srta. Morgan?

Ella dudo un momento antes de levantar la barbilla y cuadrar los hombros.

-Cómo no va estar aquí, estaba pensando que me gustaría empezar mí fin de semana un poco más pronto. Quiero hacer unas compras para mañana por la noche.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por encima de la mesa y la electricidad que había en el aire se hizo tan palpable que pude sentir que se me aceleraba el corazón.

-Espero que su “reunión” sea de lo más agradable- me dijo con los dientes apretados mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sentí alivio cuando la oí marcharse quince minutos después. Decidí que ya estaba seguro y podía irme, recogí mis cosas y me encamine hacia la puerta. Me detuvo un hombre que llevaba un enorme ramo de flores.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- le pregunte.

Él levanto la vista de su portapapeles y miro a su alrededor antes de responder.

-Tengo una entrega para la señorita Alex Morgan.

“Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Quién demonios le mandaba flores? ¿Es que estaba saliendo con alguien más mientras nosotras…?” ni siquiera pude terminar ese pensamiento.

-La Srta. Morgan ha salido a comer. Volverá dentro de una hora- mentí. Tenía que echarle un vistazo a la tarjeta-. Yo se lo firmare y me asegurare de las reciba-. Él puso las flores sobre la mesa.

Firme rápidamente, le di una propina y me despedí cuando se fue. Durante tres largos minutos me quede allí de pie, mirando las flores, deseando poder dejar de ser tan idiota y no mirar la tarjeta.

Rosas. Ella odiaba las rosas. Solté una risita porque quien quiera que le hubiera mandado eso no la conocía en absoluto. Hasta yo sabía que no le gustaban las rosas. La había oído decírselo a Kelley un día, cuando hablaba de que una de sus citas le había mandado un ramo. Se las había regalado a alguien porque no le gustaba su olor tan fuerte. Finalmente mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y arranque la tarjeta del ramo.

**Estoy esperando que llegue la cena.**

**Servando Carrasco.**

Esa extraña sensación empezó a expandirse lentamente por mi pecho de nuevo mientras arrugaba la tarjeta en mi puño cerrado.

Recogí las flores de la mesa, salir por la puerta, cerré con llave y camine por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas, pase junto a una papelera y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tire el jarrón con todo su contenido dentro.

No sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando. Pero si sabía quede ninguna manera ella acabaría saliendo con Servando Carrasco.

Me pase la mayor parte del sábado corriendo en el lago, tratando de airearme un poco, de tomar distancia y aclarar mis pensamientos. Pero aun así el viaje de una hora en coche hasta la casa de mis padres me dio mucho tiempo para que volviera la maraña de frustraciones a mi cabeza: la Srta. Morgan, como la odiaba, cuanto la deseaba, las flores que le había enviado Servando. Me arrellane un poco más en el asiento e intente que el ruido sordo del motor del coche me serenera. Sin embargo, no funciono.

Los hechos eran los siguientes: me sentía posesivo con ella. No de una forma romántica, sino más bien del tipo: “darle un golpe en la cabeza, arrastrarla del pelo y follármela”, por así decirlo. Como si ella fuera mi juguete y yo no quisiera que ninguno de los demás niños del parque jugara con él. ¿No era eso muy enfermizo? Obviamente Servando estaba interesado.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Todo lo que le había llegado era información de segunda mano de mi familia, que obviamente la adoraba, y estaba segura de que le había enseñado por lo menos una fotografía. Si yo solo supiera eso de ella, también estaría interesada. Pero no había forma de que él llegara a tener una conversación con ella y la encontrara igual de atractiva.

“A menos que solo quisiera follársela…”

El sonido del cuero del volante chirriando bajo mis manos me dejo claro que era mejor que no pensara en eso.

Él no habría accedido a conocerla en la casa de mis padres si no quisiera de ella más que sexo, ¿verdad? Sopese esa idea. Tal vez si quería conocerla mejor. Mierda, incluso yo tenía que admitir que estuve un poco intrigada antes de que llegáramos a hablar. Por supuesto eso no me duro mucho y después ella ha demostrado ser una de las personas más exasperantes que he conocido en la vida. Desgraciadamente para mí, el sexo con ella es el mejor que he tenido.

Joder, mejor que él no llegara tan lejos con ella. No estaba segura de tener un buen sitio para esconder un cuerpo por allí.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

 

Todavía recuerdo el momento en que la vi por primera vez. Mis padres vinieron a visitarme por navidad cuando todavía vivía en el extranjero y uno de mis regalos fue un marco de fotos digital. Mientras miraba las fotos con mi madre, pare la presentación en una de mis padres de pie junto a una chica muy guapa de pelo castaño.

-¿Quién es la que está contigo y papa?- le pregunte.

Mama me dijo que se llamaba Alex Morgan y que trabajaba de asistente para mi padre y empezó a contarme todo tipo de maravillas. No tendría más de veinte años en la foto, pero su belleza natural era deslumbrante.

A lo largo de los años su cara aparecía de vez en cuando en las fotos que me enviaba mi madre: recepciones de empresa, fiestas de navidad e incluso fiestas en la casa. Su nombre también salía ocasionalmente cuando me contaba historias de los contratiempos habituales de trabajo y la familia.

Así que cuando se tomó la decisión de que volvería a casa y me ocuparía de la dirección de operaciones, mi padre me explico que Alex acababa de terminar su licenciatura en empresariales en la universidad Northwestern, que había obtenido una beca para un master que requería experiencia en el mundo real y que mi trabajo era la posición perfecta para ser su tutora durante un año. Mi familia la quería y confiaba en ella, y el hecho de que ni mi padre ni mi hermano tuvieran ninguna reserva sobre su capacidad para desempeñar el puesto a mí me lo decía todo. Accedí inmediatamente. Estaba un poco preocupada porque mi opinión sobre su apariencia interfiriera con  mi capacidad para ser su jefa, pero me tranquilice rápidamente diciéndome que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres preciosas y que me resultaría fácil separar ambos aspectos.

Oh, que estúpida fui.

Y ahora podía ver perfectamente todos los errores que había cometido durante los últimos meses, como, incluso desde aquel primer día, todo me había llevado al punto en el que me encontraba entonces.

Para complicar aún más las cosas, últimamente parecía que no podía llegar a nada con nadie sin pensar en ella. Solo pensar lo que había pasado la última vez me provocaba una mueca de dolor.

Había sido unos días antes del “incidente en la ventana”, como yo lo llamaba. Yo tenía que asistir a una gala de una organización benéfica. Al entrar en el despacho me quede impresionada al ver la Srta. Morgan en un vestido azul increíblemente sexy que no le había visto nunca antes. En cuanto la vi, quise tirarla sobre la mesa y follármela sin parar.

Toda esa noche, con mi bellísima acompañante rubia a mi lado, estuve distraído. Sabía que estaba llegando al final de mi resistencia y que en algún momento todo iba a volar por los aires. No tenía idea de lo pronto que iba a ser eso.

Trate de probarme a mí misma que la señorita Morgan no se me estaba metiendo así en la cabeza. Yéndome a casa con la rubia. Entramos a trompicones a su departamento y nos besamos y nos desnudamos muy rápido, pero todo se enfrió. No es que ella no fuera lo bastante sexy e interesante, pero cuando la tumbe en la cama era castaño el pelo que yo veía esparcido sobre la almohada. Al besarle los pechos lo que quería sentir era unos pechos suaves y pequeños, no aquellos de silicona. Incluso mientras movía mis dedos dentro de ella, sabía que era un cuerpo sin cara que estaba utilizando para mis propias necesidades egoístas.

Intente mantener a Alex lejos de mis pensamientos pero fui incapaz de detener esas imágenes prohibidas de cómo sería tenerla debajo de mí. Solo entonces conseguí empalmarme del todo y me puse rápidamente encima de aquella chica, odiándome al instante por ello. Ahora me sentaba peor ese recuerdo que cuando paso, porque ahora la había dejado meterse en mi cabeza y quedarse allí.

Si podía soportar aquella noche, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles. Aparque el coche y empecé a repetirme mentalmente: “puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo”.

-¿Mamá?- llame mientras miraba en todas las habitaciones.

-Aquí afuera, Tobin.

Oí que la respuesta llegaba desde el patio trasero.

Abrí las puertas y me saludo la sonrisa de mi madre que estaba dándole los últimos toques a la mesa que había puesto fuera.

Me incline para que pudiera darme un beso.

-¿Por qué vamos a cenar aquí esta noche?

-Hace una noche preciosa y he estado pensando que estaríamos todos más cómodos aquí que sentados en un comedor atestado. No creo que le moleste a nadie, ¿tú qué crees?

-No, claro que no- respondí-. Se está muy bien aquí. No te preocupes.

Y realmente se estaba muy bien. El patio estaba cubierto por una enorme pérgola blanca con las vigas envueltas por enredaderas trepadoras muy tupidas. En el medio había una gran mesa rectangular en la que cabían ocho personas, cubierta con un suave mantel color marfil y la porcelana favorita de mi madre. Había velas y flores azules sobresaliendo de pequeños recipientes plateados por toda la mesa y un candelabro de hierro forjado emitía una luz  vacilante por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-Sabes que ni yo voy a ser capaz de evitar que Sophia acabe tirando todo esto de la mesa, ¿verdad?- dije metiéndome una uva en la boca.

-Oh, se va a quedar con los padres de Danielle esta noche. Y menos mal- continuo-, porque si estuviera aquí acapararía toda la atención.

“Mierda”. Si tuviera a Sophia poniéndome caritas desde el otro lado de la mesa al menos tendría algo con lo que distraerme de la presencia de Servando.

-Esta noche es para Alex. Me encantaría que ella y Servando conectaran-. Ella siguió yendo de acá para allá por el patio, encendiendo velas y haciendo ajustes de última hora, completamente ajena a mi angustia.

Estaba jodida. Contemple un segundo la idea de huir de todo aquello cuando oí a Jeff… puntual por una vez.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- grito y su voz profunda resonó en la casa vacía. Le abrí la puerta a mi madre y al entrar nos encontramos a mi hermano en la cocina.

-¿Y que, Tobin?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo larguirucho contra la encimera-. ¿Ansiosa por lo de esta noche?

Espere hasta que mi madre volvió a salir de la habitación para mirarlo con escepticismo.

-Supongo que si- respondí intentando parecer muy informal-. Creo que mamá ha hecho barritas de limón. Mis favoritas.

-Pero que mentirosa eres. Yo estoy deseando ver a Carrasco intentando ligar con Alex delante de todo el mundo. Va a ser una noche entretenida, ¿No crees?

Justo cuando Jeff estaba arrancando un trozo de pan, entro Danielle y le aparto las manos.

-¿Es que quieres que tu madre se enfade porque le estropeas la cena que ha planeado? Haz el favor de ser agradable esta noche, Jeff. Nada de provocar a Alex ni de bromear con ella. Seguro que está muy nerviosa por todo esto. Dios sabe que ya tiene bastante con soportar a esta- dijo señalándome.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- ya me estaba cansando de aquel club de fans enfervorecidos de Alex Morgan-. Yo no le hago nunca nada.

-Tobin-. Mi padre estaba de pie en el umbral haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara él. Salí de la cocina y lo seguí a su estudio-. Por favor compórtate lo mejor que puedas esta noche. Sé que tú Alex no se llevan bien, pero estas en nuestra casa, no en tu oficina, y espero que aquí la trates con respeto.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y asentí mientras pensaba en todas las formas en que le había faltado el respeto durante las últimas semanas.

Fui al baño un momento y justo entonces llego Servando, con una botella de vino y unas cuantas variaciones de sus efusivos saludos: “¡Oh, estas fantástica!” para mamá, “¿Cómo está la niña?” para Danielle, y una recia combinación de apretón de manos y abrazo con Jeff y papá.

Yo me quede algo separada de los demás en el vestíbulo, preparándome mentalmente para la noche que me esperaba.

Habíamos sido muy amigos de Servando mientras crecíamos y en el instituto, pero no le había visto desde que volví a casa. No había cambiado mucho. Era un poco más bajo que yo, de contextura delgada, pelo negro y ojos cafés. Supongo que algunas mujeres lo considerarían atractivo.

-¡Tobin!- abrazo y beso en la mejilla-. Dios, chica. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho, Servando. Creo que desde justo antes del instituto- le respondí estrechándole la mano con fuerza-. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Genial. A mí me han ido las cosas muy bien. ¿Y a ti? He visto fotos tuyas en las revistas, así que supongo que a ti también te ido muy bien-. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro amistosamente.

“Que idiota”.

Yo asentí y le devolví una sonrisa forzada. Decidí que necesitaba unos minutos para pensar, me disculpe y subí, a lo que había sido mi antigua habitación.

Nada más cruzar la puerta me sentí más tranquila. La habitación había cambiado poco desde que yo tenía dieciocho. Incluso cuando estaba en el extranjero, mis padres la mantuvieron prácticamente igual que cuando me fui a la universidad. Me senté en mi antigua cama y pensé en cómo me sentiría si la Srta. Morgan tuviera algo que ver con Servando. Realmente era un tipo majo, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, había una posibilidad real de que congeniaran. Pero solo pensar en otra persona tocándola hacia que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se pusieran tensos. Volví mentalmente al momento en el coche en el que había dicho que no podía parar. Incluso ahora, a pesar de todas mis bravuconerías falsas, seguía sin saber si podía hacerlo.

Oí que volvían los saludos y la voz de Servando en el piso de abajo y decidí que era hora de ser una mujer y enfrentarme a lo que estuviera por venir.

Cuando llegue al último rellano la vi. Me daba la espalda, pero me quede sin aire en los pulmones.

Llevaba un vestido blanco.

¿Por qué tenía que ser blanco?

Era una especia de vestidito de verano muy de niña, que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla y dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas. La parte de arriba era de la misma tela y tenía lacitos que se ataban encima de los hombros. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en cuanto me gustaría soltar esos lacitos y ver la prenda caer hasta la cintura. O tal vez hasta el suelo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron desde diferentes extremos de la habitación y ella sonrió con una sonrisa tan genuina y feliz que durante un segundo incluso me la creí.

-Hola, señorita Heath.

Mis labios se elevaron un poco al verla hacer su papel delante de mi familia.

-Srta. Morgan- respondí con un gesto de la cabeza. Nuestras miradas no se separaron ni cuando mi madre llamo a todo el mundo para que saliera al patio a tomar algo antes de cenar.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

 

Cuando paso a mi lado, hable en un tono tan bajo que solo ella pudo oír.

-¿Una buena tarde de compras ayer?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con esa sonrisa angelical en la cara.

-Eso te gustaría a ti saber-. Me rozó al pasar y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba-. Por cierto, ha llegado una nueva línea de ligueros- me susurro antes de seguir a los demás al exterior.

Me quede parada y la boca se me abrió a la vez que mi mente volvía acelerada a nuestro escarceo en el probador de La Perla.

Un poco más adelante, Servando se acercó a ella.

-Espero que no te importara que te mandara flores ayer a la oficina. Admito que tal vez es un poco excesivo, pero estaba deseando conocerte.

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago cuando las palabras de Servando me sacaron de mi ensoñación lujuriosa.

Ella se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Flores? ¿Me llevaron flores?

Yo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

-Me fui pronto, ¿se acuerda?

Salí a prepararme un gimlet de vodka Belvedere.

Según fue avanzando la noche, no pude evitar estar pendiente de ella por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando la cena por fin empezó, era evidente que las cosas entre ella y Servando iban muy bien. Incluso flirteaba con él.

-Alex, el señor y la señora Heath me han contado que eres de Dakota del Norte.

-La voz de Servando interrumpió otra fantasía, esta vez de mi puño golpeando su mandíbula. Levante la vista para ver cómo le sonreía cálidamente.

-Así es. Mi padre es dentista en Bismarck. Nunca he sido una chica de ciudad. Hasta Fargo me parecía demasiado grande-. Se me escapo una risita y su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia mí-. ¿Le divierte, Srta. Heath?

Reí entre dientes mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida, mirándola por encima del borde del vaso.

-Lo siento, Srta. Morgan. Es que me resulta fascinante que no le gusten las ciudades grandes, pero que haya escogido la tercera ciudad más importante de Estados Unidos para ir a la universidad y… todo lo que ha venido después.

La expresión de sus ojos me dijo que, en otras circunstancias, yo ya estaría desnuda y encima de ella o tumbada en el suelo sobre un charco de mi propia sangre.

-La verdad, señorita Heath- dijo con la sonrisa volviendo a su cara-, es que mi padre volvió a casarse y como mi madre nació aquí, vine a pasar un tiempo con ella hasta que murió.

Me miró fijamente durante un momento y tengo que admitir que sentí una punzada de culpa en el pecho. Pero desapareció en cuanto volvió a mirar a Servando y se mordió el labio de esa forma tan inocente que solo ella podía hacer parecer sexy.

“Deja de flirtear con él”.

Cerré los puños mientras los dos seguían hablando. Pero varios minutos después me quede helada. “¿Podía ser?” Sí, eso sin duda era su pie subiendo por la pernera de mi pantalón. Menuda picara diabólica estaba hecho, tocándome a mi mientras mantenía una conversación con un hombre que ambas sabíamos que no podría satisfacerla. Observe sus labios que se cerraban alrededor del tenedor y mi libido se fue a las nubes cuando se pasó la lengua lentamente por los labios para eliminar los restos de salda marinera que le había dejado el pescado.

-Vaya, del mejor cinco por ciento de tu clase en Northwestern. ¡Qué bien!- dijo Servando y después me miro-. Seguro que está contenta de tener a alguien tan increíble trabajando para ti, ¿no?

Alex tosió levemente, trayendo la servilleta que tenía en el regazo para cubrirse la boca. Yo sonreí y la mire a ella y después a Servando.

-Sí, es increíble tener a la Srta. Morgan a mis órdenes. Ella siempre consigue acabar todo el trabajo.

-Oh, Tobin. Que amable de tu parte- exclamo mi madre y yo vi como la cara de la Srta. Morgan empezaba a enrojecer. Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando sentí su pie encima de mi entrepierna. Entonces presiono muy levemente contra mi coño.

“Madre de Dios”. Ahora me toco toser a mí, a punto de atragantarme con mi coctel.

-¿Está bien, Srta. Heath?- me pregunto con fingida preocupación y yo asentí mirándola fijamente como si quisiera matarla. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a Servando-. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de Chicago?

Continúo frotando suavemente contra mí el dedo del pie y yo intente mantener el control de mi respiración y mi expresión neutral. Cuando Servando empezó a contarle cosas sobre su infancia y la época en que fue al colegio con nosotros, para acabar hablándole de su negocio de contabilidad que iba viento en popa, vi que su expresión cambiaba de una de fingido interés a una de genuina intriga.

“Mierda, no”.

Metí la mano izquierda debajo del mantel y encontré la piel de su tobillo. La vi sobresaltarse un poco por mi contacto. Empecé a mover los dedos en leves círculos, le pase el pulgar por el arco del pie y me sentí satisfecha cuando la oí pedirle a Servando que le repitiera la que acababa de decir.

Pero entonces él dijo que le gustaría quedar con ella algún día de esa semana para comer. Mi mano paso de cubrirle la parte superior de pie y a apretarlo con más fuerza contra mi centro.

Ella sonrió burlona.

-Podrías prescindir de ella durante la comida ¿no, Tobin?- me pregunto Servando con una sonrisa alegre y el brazo descansando sobre el respaldo de la silla de Alex.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no saltar por encima de la mesa y arrancárselo.

-Oh, hablando de citas para comer, Tobin- interrumpió Danielle tocándome el brazo con la mano-. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Megan? La conociste el mes pasado en nuestra casa. Veintitantos, de mi altura, pelo rubio, ojos azules. Bueno, me ha pedido tu número. ¿Te interesa?

Mire a Alex cuando sentí los tendones de su pie tensarse y la vi tragar lentamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Claro. Ya sabes que prefiero las rubias. Puede ser un cambio agradable.

Tuve que contenerme para no chillar cuando bajo el talón y me apretó el coño contra la silla. Mantuvo su pie allí durante un segundo, levanto la servilleta y se limpió la boca.

-Disculpadme, tengo que ir al servicio.

Cuando ella entro en la casa, toda mi familia me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tobin- dijo mi padre con los dientes apretados-. Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Cogí mi copa y me la lleve a los labios.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Tobin- añadió mi madre-, creo que deberías pedirle disculpas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte dejando mi copa sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Tobin!- exclamo mi padre levantando la voz, lo que no dejaba una posibilidad alguna de discusión.

Tire la servilleta sobre mi plato y me aparte de la mesa. Cruce la casa como una flecha buscándola en los baños de las dos primeras plantas, hasta que al llegar a la tercera vi que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada.

De pie al otro lado de la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte, luche conmigo misma. Si entraba ahí, ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? Solo había una cosa que me interesaba a mi sin duda no era disculparme. Pensé en llamar, pero sabía con seguridad que ella no me iba a invitar a entrar. Escuche con atención, esperando algún ruido o señal de movimiento del interior. Nada. Por fin gire el picaporte y me sorprendió encontrarlo abierto.

Había estado en ese baño muy pocas veces desde que mi madre lo remodelo. Ahora era una habitación preciosa y moderna, con una encimera de mármol hecha a medida y un amplio espejo que cubría una pared. Encima del tocador había una pequeña ventana por la que se veía el patio y los terrenos que había más abajo. Ella estaba sentada en el banco acolchado, delante del tocador, mirando el cielo.

-¿Has venido a humillarme?- pregunto. Le quito la tapa su pintalabios y se lo fue aplicando con pequeños toques.

-Me han enviado para comprobar que están intactos tus delicados sentimientos.

-Me volví para poner el pestillo en la puerta del baño y el chasquido resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

Ella se rio y su mirada se encontró con la mía en el espejo. Se la veía muy serena, pero me fije en su pecho que subía y bajaba; su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la mía.

-Te aseguro que estoy bien-. Volvió a ponerle la tapa al pintalabios y lo metió en el bolso. Se levantó e intento pasar a mi lado hacia la puerta-. Estoy acostumbrada a que seas un capullo. Pero Servando parece muy agradable. Debería volver abajo.

Puse la mano en la puerta y me acerque a su cara.

-Me parece que no-. Le roce con los labios un lugar debajo de la oreja y ella se estremeció por el contacto-. ¿Sabes? Él quiere algo que es mío y no puede tenerlo.

Ella se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Pero ¿En qué época te crees que estamos? Déjame salir. Yo no soy tuya.

-Puede que tú te creas eso- le susurre mientras mi labios bajaban lentamente por su cuello-, pero tu cuerpo- dije metiéndole las manos bajo la falda y presionando la mano contra el encaje húmedo que tenía entre las piernas- piensa otra cosa.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido bajo cuando mis dedos se movieron haciendo círculos contra su clítoris.

-Que te jodan.

-Déjame que te ayude a hacerlo- dije contra su cuello.

Ella dejo escapar una carcajada temblorosa y yo la empuje contra la pared del baño. Le cogí ambas manos y se las levante por encima de la cabeza, manteniéndoselas sujetas con las mías, me incline para besarla. Sentí que luchaba sin muchas fuerzas contra mi sujeción y negué con la cabeza, apretando las manos.

-Déjame- repetí apretando mis caderas contra ella.

-Oh, Dios- dijo con la cabeza ladeada para darme acceso a su cuello-. No podemos hacer esto aquí.

Baje mis labios por su cuello y por su clavícula hasta el hombro. Le sujete ambas muñecas con una mano y baje la otra mano libre para soltar lentamente una de las cintas que le sujetaban la parte de arriba, besándole la piel que acababa de quedar expuesta. Me pase al otro lado y al repetir la acción me vi recompensada con que la parte de delante de su vestido se deslizo hacia abajo revelando un sujetador sin tirantes de encaje blanco. “Joder”. ¿Tenía alguna pieza de lencería aquella mujer que no me hiciera quedarme a punto de correrme en los pantalones? Baje la boca hasta sus pechos mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. No me iba a perder la visión de sus pechos desnudos otra vez. Se abrió con facilidad y el encaje cayo, revelando la imagen que llenaba mis fantasías más obscenas. Cuando me metí un pezón rosado en la boca, ella gimió y sus rodillas cedieron un poco.

-Chis- susurre contra su piel.

-Más- me dijo-. Otra vez.

La levante y ella me rodeo la cintura con las piernas, lo que unió nuestros cuerpos. Le solté las manos y ella inmediatamente me las llevo al pelo y tiro de mí con brusquedad para que me acercara. Joder, me encantaba que hiciera eso. Volví a empujarla contra la puerta pero entonces me di cuenta de que había demasiada ropa de por medio; quería sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía, quería enterrarme por completo en ella y mantenerla aplastada contra la pared hasta mucho después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

Ella pareció leerme el pensamiento porque sus dedos bajaron por mis costados y empezaron a sacarme frenéticamente el polo de los pantalones, levantándomelo y quitándomelo por la cabeza.

El sonido de las risas que llegaba del exterior se coló por la ventana abierta y sentí que ella se tensaba contra mí. Paso un largo momento antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la mía y estaba claro que le costaba decir lo que quería decir.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- dijo por fin, negando con la cabeza-. Él me está esperando-. Ella intento con poco entusiasmo apartarme, pero yo no me moví.

-Pero ¿tú quieres estar con él?- le pregunte sintiendo una oleada de posesión abriéndose en mi interior. Ella me sostuvo la mirada pero no respondió.

La baje y la dirigí hacia el tocador, parando solo para colocarme justo detrás de ella. Desde donde estábamos teníamos una visión perfecta del patio de abajo.

Acerque su espalda desnuda a la mía y puse la boca junto a su oreja.

-¿Lo ves?- le pregunte deslizando las manos por sus pechos-. Mírale-. Baje las manos por su abdomen, por toda la falda hasta sus muslos-. ¿Te hace sentir así?

Mis dedos la rozaron al subir por un muslo y meterse debajo de las bragas. Un siseo bajo escapo de su boca y yo sentí su humedad y entre en ella.

-¿Conseguiría alguna vez que te mojaras así? Ella gimió y apretó las caderas contra mí.

-No…

-Dime lo que quieres- susurre contra su hombro.

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Mírate- le dije mientas mis dedos dejaban una sensación fantasma sobre su núcleo-. Si sabes lo que quieres.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ahora-. No hizo falta que lo pidiera dos veces. Me apreté contra su trasero antes de levantarle la falda y agarrarle las bragas con las manos

-Rómpelas- me susurro.

Antes nunca había podido ser tan salvaje y tan primitiva con nadie, en cambio con ella parecía justo lo que había que hacer. Tire con fuerza y las sutiles bragas se rasgaron con facilidad. Las lance al suelo y le pase las manos por la piel, bajando los dedos por sus brazos hasta sus manos, donde apreté las palmas contra la mesa que teníamos delante.

En ese momento era una visión absolutamente maravillosa: agachada, con la falda subida hasta las caderas y su trasero perfecto a la vista. Ambas gemimos cuando yo me coloque y deslice mis dedos en su interior profundamente. Me incline, le di un beso y volví a decir “chis” contra su espalda.

Más risas nos llegaron del exterior. Servando estaba ahí abajo. Servando, que en el fondo era un bien tipo pero que quería apartarla de mí. Ese pensamiento basto para hacerme empujar aun con más fuerza.

Sus ruidos estrangulados me hicieron sonreír y la recompense aumentando el ritmo. Una parte muy retorcida de mi sintió cierta reafirmación al ver a Alex silenciada por lo que estaba haciendo.

Soltaba exclamaciones ahogadas y buscaba con los dedos algo a lo que agarrarse mientras tenia mis dedos en su interior, duro, más duro, cada vez que intentaba hacer algún sonido pero no podía.

Le hable suavemente junto a su oído, y le pregunte si quería que la follara. Le pregunte si le gustaba que le dijera esas guarradas, si le gustaba verme así de sucia, follándola tan fuerte que iba a dejarle moratones.

Ella consiguió balbucear un sí y cuando empecé a moverme más rápido y fuerte, ella me suplico que le diera más.

Los botes de la mesa estaban tintineando y volcándose por la fuerza de nuestros movimientos, pero a mí no me importaba. La agarre del pelo y tire para incorporarla y que su espalda queda contra mi pecho.

-¿Crees que él puede hacerte sentir así?

Seguí embistiéndola, obligándola a mirar por la ventana.

Sabía que me estaba poniendo en evidencia. Mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a mí alrededor. Necesitaba que ella pensara en mí esa noche cuando estuviera en su cama. Quería que ella me sintiera cuando cerrara los ojos y se tocara, recordando la forma en que habíamos follado. Mi mano libre subió por su costado hasta sus pechos, cubriéndolos y retorciéndole los pezones.

-No- gimió-. Así nunca-. Baje de nuevo la mano por el costado y se la coloque detrás de la rodilla para subírsela hasta la mesa, lo que la abrió aún más y a mí me permitió entrar más profundamente en ella.

-¿Has visto lo bien que me envuelves?- gruñí contra su cuello-. Te siento tan bien…cuando bajes, quiero que recuerdes esto. Recuerda lo que me haces.

La sensación se estaba volviendo abrumadora y sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Estaba más desesperada. La necesitaba como una droga y ese sentimiento consumía todos mis pensamientos. Le cogí la mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y las baje por su cuerpo hasta su clítoris, ambas manos acariciando y provocando. Gemí por la sensación que tuve al entrar y salir de ella con tanta facilidad.

-¿Sientes eso?- le susurre al oído, abriendo los dedos para que quedara uno a cada lado de mí.

Ella volvió la cabeza y gimió contra la piel de mi cuello. No era suficiente, necesitaba mantenerla en silencio. Aparte la mano de su pelo, le tape la boca con cuidado y le di un beso sobre la piel enrojecida de la mejilla. Ella dejo escapar un grito amortiguado, posiblemente mi nombre, cuando su cuerpo se tensó y después se apretó alrededor de mis dedos. Ver como se corría me hizo llegar a mí también, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Las voces que llegaban desde abajo, ajenas a todo, seguían llegándonos. Ella se apoyó contra mí y se quedó allí en silencio unos momentos.

Lentamente empezó a apartarse y yo fruncí el ceño por la pérdida de contacto. Mire como se colocaba de nuevo la falda, recuperaba el sujetador e intentaba volver atar los lazos del vestido. Yo me agache para recoger el encaje desgarrado de sus bragas y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Ella seguía peleándose con el vestido y yo me acerque, le aparte las manos y le ate de nuevo los lazos evitando su mirada.

De repente la habitación era demasiado pequeña y ambas nos miramos en un silencio incómodo. Cogí el picaporte, deseando decir algo para arreglarlo, cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que follara conmigo y solo conmigo y esperar que no cambiara nada más? Incluso yo sabía que pedirle eso era ganarme una buena patada en mi entrepierna. Pero las palabras sobre lo que sentía al verla con Servando no habían cristalizado aun. Tenía la mente en blanco. Frustrada, abrí la puerta. Y los dos nos quedamos de piedra al ver lo que había ante nosotras.

Allí, de pie ante la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas elevadas por la sorpresa, estaba Danielle.

 


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

POV Alex

Cuando abrió la puerta y ambas nos encontramos cara a cara con Danielle, me quede helada.

-¿Qué era exactamente lo que estabais haciendo las dos ahí dentro?- pregunto mientras su mirada pasaba de una a otra.

Una recapitulación de todo lo que podía haber oído me paso por un segundo por la cabeza y sentí un calor que se extendía por toda mi piel.

Me atreví a mirar a la Srta. Heath justo cuando ella hacia lo mismo. Después me volví hacia Danielle y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, teníamos que hablar. Eso es todo-. Intente fingir, pero sabía que el temblor de mi voz me delataba.

-Oh, he oído algo ahí dentro y no tengo las más mínima duda de que no era hablar- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-No seas ridícula, Danielle. Estábamos discutiendo un tema de trabajo- dijo ella intentando pasar a si lado.

-¿En el baño?- pregunto.

-Si. Me habéis mandado aquí arriba para que viniera a buscarla y ahí es donde la he encontrado.

Danielle se puso delante de Tobin para bloquearle el camino.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? No es ningún secreto que vosotras no “hablan”, ¡gritan! ¿Y ahora? ¿Están saliendo?

-¡No!- gritamos las dos a la vez y nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un breve momento antes de apartarlas rápidamente.

-Vale… así que solo están follando- dijo y ninguna de las dos fue capaz de encontrar las palabras para responder. La tensión en ese pasillo era tan densa que llegue a considerar brevemente cuánto daño podría provocar un salto desde una ventana del tercer piso-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-Danielle…- empezó ella negando con la cabeza y por una vez llegue a sentirme mal por su incomodidad. Nunca le había visto así antes. Era como si en todo ese tiempo no se le hubiera ocurrido que podía haber consecuencias aparte de nuestra propia confusión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Tobin? ¿Alex?- dijo mirándonos a las dos.

-Yo… nosotras solo…- empecé, pero ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Solo qué? ¿Cómo podía explicar aquello?-. Nosotros…

-Cometimos un error. Ha sido un error.

Su voz corto de raíz mis pensamientos y lo mire en shock. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que hubiera dicho eso? Había sido un error, pero oírselo decir… me dolía.

No pude apartar los ojos de ella aunque ella empezó a hablar.

-Error o no, tienen que parar. ¿Y si hubiera sido Cindy? Y Tobin, ¡eres su jefa! ¿Es que se te ha olvidado eso?- suspiro profundamente-. Mira, vosotras dos sois adultos y no sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero sea lo que sea, que no se entere Jeffrey.

Una oleada de nauseas me embargo ante la idea de que Jeffrey se enterara de aquello y lo decepcionado que iba a estar. No podía soportarlo.

-Eso no será un problema- dije evitando a propósito la mirada de Tobin-. Pretendo aprender de mi error. Disculpadme.

Pase al lado de ambas y me dirigí a las escaleras, el enfado y el dolor me provocaron un peso muerto en el fondo del estómago. La fuerza de mi ética del trabajo y mi motivación siempre me habían mantenido a flote en los peores momentos de mi vida: las rupturas, la muerte de mi madre, los malos momentos con los amigos. Mi valor como empleada de Heath Media Group ahora estaba manchado por mis propias dudas. ¿Le estaba haciendo verme de forma diferente porque me la estaba tirando? Ahora que parecía registrado (por fin) que si los demás se enteraban de lo nuestro podía ser algo malo para ella, ¿empezaría a cuestionar mi juicio a nivel global?

Yo era más inteligente que todo aquello. Y ya era hora de que empezara a actuar en consecuencia.

Me recompuse antes de salir afuera y volver a mi asiento junto a Servando.

-¿Va todo bien?- me pregunto.

Volví la cabeza y me permití mirarlo durante un momento. Realmente era bastante lindo: pelo oscuro bien peinado, una cara amable y los ojos cafés más bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Tenía todo lo que yo debería estar buscando. Levante la mirada un segundo después cuando la Srta. Heath volvió a la mesa con Danielle, pero la aparte rápidamente.

-Sí, es que no me encuentro bien- dije volviéndome otra vez hacia Servando-.

Creo que tengo que retirarme ya.

-Vamos- dijo Servando levantándose para apartarme la silla-. Te acompañare al coche.

Me despedí sintiendo, incomoda, la palma de Servando en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras salíamos de la casa. Una vez en la entrada, me dedico una sonrisa tímida y me cogió la mano.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Alex. Me gustaría poder llamarte alguna vez y tal vez salir a comer como te he dicho.

-Déjame tu teléfono- le dije.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal por hacer aquello; estar con una mujer en el piso de arriba no hacia ni veinte minutos y ahora darle mi número a un hombre. Pero ya era hora de dejar atrás aquello y una cita para comer un chico agradable parecía un buen punto de partida.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando le devolví el teléfono y él me dio su tarjeta. Me cogió la mano y se la llevo a los labios.

-Te llamo el lunes. Con suerte las flores no se habrán marchitado del todo.

-Lo importante es la intención- le dije sonriendo-. Gracias.

Parecía tan sincero, tan feliz por la simple posibilidad de volver a verme que se me ocurrió que debería estar sonriendo como una tonta o sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Debería irme.

Servando asintió y me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Claro. Espero que te mejores. Conduce con cuidado y que tengas buenas noches, Alex.

-Buenas noches, Servando.

Cerró la puerta. Encendí el motor y con la mirada fija adelante me aleje de la casa de la familia de mi jefa.

A la mañana siguiente, en yoga, considere la posibilidad de abrirle mi corazón a Allie. Antes estaba bastante segura de que podía manejar las cosas yo sola, pero después de pasar una noche entera mirando el techo y volviéndome loca, me di cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Estaba Kelley, y ella mejor que nadie podría entender lo desquiciante que podía ser mi jefa. Pero también trabajaba para Jeff y no quería ponerla en una posición incómoda, pidiéndole que guardara un secreto tan grande como aquel. Sabía que Danielle no tendría ningún problema en hablar conmigo si se lo pedía, pero había algo en el hecho de que ella fuera parte de la familia, y además sabiendo lo que podía haber oído, que me hacía sentir bastante incomoda.

Había veces que realmente deseaba que mi madre siguiera viva. Solo pensar en ella me produjo un profundo dolor en el  pecho y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Mudarme allí para pasar los últimos años de su vida con ella había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Y aunque vivir tan lejos de mi padre y mis amigos había sido duro a veces, sabía que todo ocurre por una razón. Solo deseaba que esa razón se diera prisa y se manifestara de una vez.

¿Podría decírselo a Allie? Tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada por lo que podía pensar de mí. Pero más que eso, estaba aterrada por decírselo en voz alta a alguien.

-Vale, no dejas de mirarme- me dijo-. O tienes algo en mente o te estoy avergonzando porque estoy sudada y horrible.

Intente no decirle nada, intente no darle importancia y dejar que pensara que estaba diciendo tonterías. Pero no pude. El peso y la presión de las últimas semanas me estaban aplastando y antes de que pudiera controlarlo, mi barbilla empezó a temblar y empecé a berrear como un bebe.

-Eso era lo que me parecía. Vamos, Alex-. Me ofreció la mano, me ayudo a levantarme y, recogiendo todas nuestras cosas, me llevo hacia la puerta.

Veinte minutos, dos mimosas y una crisis nerviosa después, estaba mirando la expresión de espanto de Allie en nuestro restaurante favorito. Se lo conté todo: lo de romperme las bragas, que me gustaba que me rompiera las bragas, los diferentes sitios, los “te odio” de la mitad de las sesiones, que Danielle nos había pillado, mi culpa por sentir que estaba traicionando a Jeffrey y a Cindy, lo de Servando, las declaraciones trogloditas de la Srta. Heath y, por fin mi miedo a estar en la relación más insana de la historia del mundo y, sin ningún poder en absoluto.

Cuando levante la vista para mirarla, hice una mueca de dolor; ella tenía una cara como si acabara de ver un accidente de coche.

-Vale, vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. Asentí mientras esperaba que continuara.

-Te estas acostando con tu jefa-. Me encogí un poco.

-Bueno, técnicamente no…

Ella levanto la mano para que no terminara la frase.

-Sí, sí. Eso lo he entendido. ¿Y esa es la misma jefa al que te refieres cariñosamente como “la atractiva cabrona”?

Suspire profundamente y asentí de nuevo.

-Pero la odias.

-Correcto- murmure apartando la mirada-. Odio. Eso es lo que siento: mucho odio.

-No quieres estar con ella, pero no puedes mantenerte alejada.

-Dios, suena mucho peor oírselo decir a otra persona- gruñí y escondí la cara entre mis manos-. Suena ridículo.

-Pero los momentos sexis… son buenos- dijo con un toque de humor en la voz.

-“Buenos” no es suficiente para describirlos, Allie. Ni fenomenales, intensos, alucinantes y asombrosos como de multiorgasmo es suficiente para describirlos.

-¿”Asombrosos como de multiorgasmo” existe? Me frote la cara con las manos y volví a suspirar.

-Cállate.

-Bueno- respondió pensativa y carraspeo-. Supongo que lo de no saber cómo provocar un orgasmo no era un problema después de todo…

Deje que mi cabeza cayera sobre mis brazos que estaban encima de la mesa.

-No. No, sin duda eso no es un problema-. Levante la vista un poco al oír el sonido de risas ahogadas-. ¡Allie! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

-Perdona que discrepe. Hasta tú tienes que ver la gran locura que es esto. De todas las personas que he conocido, eres la última que yo habría imaginado que podía acabar en esta situación. Siempre has sido tan seria, con todos y cada uno de los pasos de tu vida planificados. Vamos, has tenido muy pocos novios de verdad y has estado con ellos lo que todo el mundo considera una cantidad absurda de tiempo antes de acostarse. Esta mujer tiene que ser algo de otro mundo.

-Sé que no hay nada malo en tener una relación puramente sexual con alguien… pero con eso, Sé que a veces puedo ser demasiado controladora, pero lo peor es el hecho que siento que no tengo control  sobre mi misma cuando estoy con ella. Es que ni siquiera me gusta y aun así… sigo cayendo.

Allie le dio un sorbo a su mimosa y prácticamente pude ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué es lo que te importa?

Levante la vista para mirar a Allie, comprendiendo por donde iba.

-Mi trabajo. Mi vida después de esto. Mi valor como empleada. Saber que mi contribución marca la diferencia.

-¿Puedes sentirte bien en todos esos aspectos y follártela a la vez?

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de desenmarañar mis pensamientos sobre ese tema.

-No lo sé. Si yo sintiera que son cosas independientes, tal vez. Pero nuestras únicas interacciones se producen en el trabajo. No hay ningún momento en que esto no vaya tanto de trabajo como de sexo.

-Entonces tienes que encontrar una forma de dejar de hacerlo. Necesitas mantener la distancia.

-No están fácil- respondí, negando con la cabeza y empecé a divagar-. Trabajo para ella. No puedo evitar fácilmente todo los momentos a solas con ella. He jurado varias veces que no volveríamos a tener sexo y he vuelto a tenerlo a las pocas horas; es ridículo. Y además, tenemos que ir a un congreso dentro de dos semanas. El mismo hotel, muy cerca todo el tiempo. ¡Y con camas!

-Alex, pero ¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunto Allie con un tono asombrado-. ¿Es que quieres que esto continúe?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ella me miro escéptica.

-Lo que pasa… es que soy diferente con ella. Es como si quisiera cosas que nunca había querido antes y tal vez debería permitirme querer esas cosas. Solo desearía que fuera otra persona la que me hiciera desearlas, alguien agradable, como Servando por ejemplo. Mi jefa no tiene nada de agradable.

-¿Tu jefa te hace querer qué? ¿Qué te den azotes y esas cosas?- inquirió Allie con una risita, pero cuando yo aparte la vista oí que soltaba una exclamación ahogada-. Oh, Dios mío, ¿Te ha dado azotes?

La mire con los ojos como platos.

-Allie, ¿no puedes decirlo más alto? Creo que el tío del fondo te ha oído-. En cuanto me asegure de que nadie nos estaba mirando, me aparte unos mechones sueltos de la frente y respondí-. Mira, ya sé que tengo que parar esto pero yo…

Me detuve porque sentí que se me ponía toda la piel de gallina. Se me quedo el aliento atravesado en la garganta y me volví lentamente para mirar hacia la puerta. Era ella, desaliñada y vestida con una camiseta negra y vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Allie mientras sentía que toda la sangre había abandonado mi cara.

-Alex, ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo Allie extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa para tocarme el brazo.

Trague con dificultad en un intento por recuperar mi voz, y después la mire.

-¿Ves a esa mujer que hay junto a la puerta? ¿La alta y guapa?- ella levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a yo le di una patada por debajo de la mesa-. ¡No seas tan descarada! Es mi jefa.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamo y negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba de arriba abajo-. No lo decías en broma, Alex. Si estuviera en las niñas definitivamente babearía por ella. Es una gilipollas realmente atractiva. No sería yo la que la echara de mi cama. O mi coche. O el probador. O el ascensor o…

-¡Allie! ¡No me estas ayudando!

-¿Quién es la rubia?- pregunto señalándola.

Me volví para ver como un camarero llevaba hasta su mesa a la Srta. Heath con una rubia alta con las piernas muy largas. La mano de ella estaba apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. Sentí en el pecho una terrible punzada de celos.

-Pero que cabrona- exclame entre dientes-. Después de lo que hizo anoche… tiene que estar de broma.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responderme, el teléfono de Allie sonó y ella lo busco en su bolso. El saludo de “¡Hola, cariño!” me comunico que era su prometido y que esa llamada le iba a llevar un rato.

Volví a mirar a la Srta. Heath, hablando y riéndose con la rubia. No podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Ella estaba todavía más atractiva en ese ambiente relajado: sonreía y le bailaban los ojos cuando se reía. “¡Gilipollas!” como si hubiera podido oír mis pensamientos, ella levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Apreté la mandíbula y aparte la vista, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Ahora vuelvo, Allie.

Ella asintió y me despidió con la mano distraídamente, sin dejar su conversación. Me levante y pase junto a su mesa asegurándome de evitar su mirada. Acababa de doblar la esquina y ya veía la seguridad del baño de señoras cuando sentí una mano fuerte en mi antebrazo.

-Espera.

Eso provoco un relámpago en mi interior.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

 

“Muy bien, Alex, puedes hacerlo. Simplemente vuélvete, mírala y dile que se vaya a la mierda. Es una gilipollas que dijo anoche que tú eras un error y hoy aparece con una rubia delante de tus narices”.

Cuadre los hombros y me gire para mirarla. “Mierda” de cerca estaba aún más guapa. Nunca le había visto de otra forma que no sea perfectamente arreglada.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- le escupí, arrancando el brazo de su mano. Sin la ventaja que me daban los tacones, ella era mucho más alta que yo. Tenía que levantar la vista para mirarla a la cara, pero pude ver unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Parecía cansada. Bueno, le estaba bien empleado. Si pasaba las noches tan mal como yo, eso me alegraba.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y miro a nuestro alrededor incomoda.

-Quería hablar contigo. Para explicarte lo de anoche.

-¿Y qué hay que explicar?- pregunte señalando con la cabeza hacia el comedor y la rubia que todavía estaba sentada en su mesa. Sentí una presión aguda en el pecho-. “Un cambio de ambiente”. Ya veo. Me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí así… Me recuerda porque esto que hay entre nosotros es una mala idea. No quiero estar follandome indirectamente a todas las demás mujeres.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?- me pregunto mirándome-. ¿Hablas de Emily?

-¿Así se llama? Bueno, pues que usted y Emily tengan una comida agradable, Srta. Heath-. Me di la vuelta para irme pero me detuvo de nuevo agarrándome el brazo-. Suéltame.

-¿Y por qué te importa?

Nuestra discusión había empezado a atraer la atención del personal que pasaba de camino a la cocina. Después de echar un vistazo alrededor, ella me metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con el pestillo.

“Fantástico, otro baño”.

La aparte de un empujón cuando se acercó.

-Pero ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que porque me importa? “Follaste” conmigo anoche, diciéndome que no podía querer salir con Servando y ahora estas aquí con otra. No sé por qué he permitido que se me olvidara que eres una mujeriega. Tu comportamiento es justo el que cabía esperar… con quien estoy enfadada es conmigo-. Estaba tan furiosa que prácticamente me estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-¿Es que crees que estoy aquí con una “cita”?- soltó el aire lentamente y negó con la cabeza-. Esto es increíble, joder. Emily es una amiga. Dirige una organización sin fines de lucro que Heath Media apoya. Eso es todo. Tenía que haber quedado con ella el lunes para firmar unos papeles pero ha tenido un cambio de última hora en un vuelo y se va del país esta tarde. No he estado con nadie desde el…- hizo una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras-. Desde que nosotras… ya sabes…- termino haciendo un movimiento impreciso señalando a ambas.

“¿Qué?”

Nos quedamos allí de pie, mirándonos la una a la otra mientas intentaba dejar que me calaran aquellas palabras. No se había acostado con nadie más. Pero ¿eso era posible? Sabía con seguridad que era la versión femenina de un donjuán. Yo personalmente había visto la colección siempre creciente de mujeres florero que llevaba a los eventos corporativos, eso sin mencionar las historias sobre ella que iban de boca en boca por todo el edificio. E incluso si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo mi jefa y que todo aquello estaba muy mal.

-¿Todas las mujeres que se lanzaban a sus brazos y no te has tirado a ninguna? Oh, estoy conmovida-. Me volví hacia la puerta.

-No es tan difícil de creer- gruño y pude sentir su mirada atravesándome la espalda.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa. Todo ha sido un error, ¿no?

-De eso es de lo que quería hablarte-. Se acercó y su olor (a miel y salvia) me envolvió. De repente me sentí atrapada, como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en aquella diminuta habitación. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. ¿Qué me había dicho Allie hacia menos de cinco minutos? Que no me quedara a solas con ella. Buen consejo. Me gustaban mucho estas bragas en concreto y no quería verlas hecha jirones y en su bolsillo.

“Vale, eso no es más que una mentira”.

-¿Vas a volver a ver a Servando?- me pregunto desde atrás de mí. Tenía la mano en el picaporte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girarlo y estaría a salvo. Pero me quede helada, mirando aquella maldita puerta durante lo que me parecieron varios minutos.

-¿Y eso importa?

-Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso anoche- dijo y note su aliento cálido en mi pelo.

-Sí, dijimos muchas cosas anoche-. Sus dedos subieron por mi brazo y me deslizaron el fino tirante de la camiseta por mi hombro.

-No quería decir que fue un error- susurro contra mi piel-. Me entro el pánico.

-Eso no significa que no sea verdad-. Mi cuerpo se poyo instintivamente contra ella y ladee un poco la cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso-. Y ambas lo sabemos.

-De todas formas no debería haberlo dicho-. Me coloco la coleta por encima del hombro y sus suaves labios bajaron por mi espalda-. Vuélvete.

Una palabra. ¿Cómo era posible que esa simple palabra me hiciera cuestionármelo todo? Una cosa era que me apretara contra una pared o me agarrara por la fuerza, pero ahora lo estaba dejando todo a mi elección. Me mordí el labio con fuerza e intente obligarme a girar el picaporte. De hecho la mano me tembló antes de caer derrotada contra mi costado. Me volví y levante la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella apoyo la mano en mi mejilla, rozándome el labio inferior con el pulgar. Nuestras miradas se unieron y justo cuando pensaba que no podría esperar un segundo más, ella me acerco a su cuerpo  apretó su boca contra la mía.

En cuanto nos besamos, mi cuerpo dejo de resistirse y de repente parecía que no podía estar lo bastante cerca. El bolso cayó sobre el suelo de baldosas a mis pies y enterré las manos en su pelo, tirando de ella hacia mí. Ella me apoyo contra la pared y me paso las manos por el cuerpo, levantándome un poco. Me las metió dentro de los pantalones de yoga y la dejo sobre mi trasero.

-Joder, pero ¿Qué llevas?- se quejó contra mi cuello, con las palmas pasando una y otra vez sobre el satén rosa. Me levanto del todo, yo le rodee la cintura con las piernas y ella me apretó más contra la pared. Gimió y me cogió el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes.

Me bajo un lado de la camiseta y se metió unos de mis pezones en la boca. Yo deje caer la cabeza, que golpeo contra la pared, cuando sentí el roce de su cara contra mi pecho. Un sonido estridente se oyó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Oí que ella soltaba un juramento. Era mi teléfono. Me bajo y se apartó. En su cara ya había aparecido su habitual ceño fruncido.

Me arregle la ropa rápidamente, cogí mi bolso e hice una mueca cuando vi la foto que aparecía en la pantalla.

-Allie- respondí sin aliento.

-Alex, ¿estás en el baño follandote a esa mujer maciza?

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, ¿vale?- colgué y metí el teléfono en el bolso. La mire y sentí que mi lado racional volvía tras la breve interrupción-. Tengo que irme.

-Mira, yo…- le corto mi teléfono que volvió a sonar. Conteste si molestarme en mirar la pantalla.

-¡Dios, Allie! ¡No estoy follandome a ningún macizo!

-¿Alex?- la voz confundida de Servando fue la que me llego a través del teléfono.

-Oh…Hola-. “Mierda”. No podía estar pasándome esto a mí.

-Me alegro de oír que no te… estas follando…a ¿un macizo?- dijo Servando riéndose tenso.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Tobin con un gruñido.

Le puse la mano sobre los labios y le dedique la mirada más sucia que pude.

-Oye, no puedo hablar ahora mismo.

-Sí, siento molestarte un domingo, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no quiero crearte ningún problema ni nada, pero justo después de que te fueras comprobé mi correo y tenía una confirmación de que habían entregado tus flores.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunte con fingido interés. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de Tobin.

-Sí, y parece que quien firmo la entrega fue Tobin Heath.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

 

POV Tobin

La observe y mientras varias expresiones cruzaban su cara: vergüenza, irritación y después… ¿curiosidad? Conseguí distinguir vagamente la voz de un hombre al otro lado y sentí que el troglodita de mi interior se despertara de nuevo. ¿Quién demonios la estaba llamando?

De repente ella entorno los ojos y algo en mi interior me dijo que debería ponerme nerviosa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por decírmelo. Si. Sí, lo hare. Vale. Sí, te llamare cuando me decida. Gracias por llamar, Servando.

¿Servando? “El cabron Carrasco”.

Ella colgó y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolso lentamente. Mirando al suelo negó con la cabeza y se le escapo una breve carcajada antes de que una sonrisa malévola apareciera en sus labios.

-¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, señorita Heath?- me pregunto dulcemente y no sé por qué eso me puso aún más nerviosa.

Rebusque en mi cerebro, pero no se me ocurría nada. “¿De que estará hablando?”.

-He tenido una conversación de lo más extraña- me dijo-. Parece que Servando ha comprobado su correo esta mañana y tenía una confirmación de entrega de sus flores. ¿Y a que no sabes que decía en ella?

Ella se acercó un paso hacia mí e instintivamente yo di un paso atrás. No me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando aquello.

-Parece que alguien firmo la entrega.

“Oh, mierda”.

-El nombre que había en la confirmación era T.

“Jo-der”. ¿Por qué demonios firme con mi nombre? Intente pensar una respuesta, pero de repente tenía la mente en blanco. Obviamente mi silencio le dijo a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¡Hija de puta! Firmaste la entrega y después me mentiste-. Me dio un empujón en el pecho y sentí el instinto repentino de protegerme la entrepierna-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tenía la espalda contra la pared y buscaba frenéticamente una salida alternativa.

-Yo… ¿Qué?- balbucee. Parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-En serio. ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?

Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba rápido. Me pase las manos por el pelo por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos y decidí que probablemente lo mejor era confesar.

-No lo sé, ¿vale?- le grite-. Solo es que… ¡joder!

Ella saco su teléfono y pareció mandar un mensaje a alguien.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

-No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero le estoy diciendo a Allie que siga sin mí. No pienso salir de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad-. Me miró fijamente y sentí la furia que la estaba consumiendo. Pensé durante un segundo en decirle a Emily lo que estaba pasando, pero ella me había visto salir detrás de Alex; seguro que se lo había imaginado para entonces.

-¿Y bien?

La mire a los ojos y deje escapar un profundo suspiro. No había forma de que yo pudiera explicarlo sin que pareciera que había perdido la cabeza.

-Vale, sí, yo las recogí.

-¿Y?

-Y… las tire-. Mientras estaba allí de pie delante de ella mi di cuenta de que me merecía toda su furia. Había estado siendo injusta. No le estaba ofreciendo nada pero seguía poniéndome en el camino de alguien que podría hacerla feliz.

-Joder, eres increíble- dijo entre dientes.

Supe que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no lanzarse hacia mí y darme una paliza.

-Explícame por qué hiciste eso- añadió. Y ahora llegaba la parte que no sabía explicar.

-Porque…-. Me rasque la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Odiaba haberme metido en esta situación-. Porque no quiero que salgas con Servando.

-Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Que nos enrollemos no significa que puedas tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. No somos pareja, no estamos saliendo. Dios, ¡si ni siquiera nos caemos bien!- grito.

-¿Y crees que eso yo no lo sé? No tiene sentido, lo sé, ¿vale? Pero cuando vi las flores…vamos, ¡pero si eran putas rosas!

Puso una expresión como si estuviera a punto de hacer que me mandaran a prisión inmediatamente.

-¡Tú odias las rosas!-. Cuando dije eso, su cara se quedó seria y su mirada se volvió suave y oscura. Yo seguí divagando-. Las vi y reaccione, sin más. No me pare a pensarlo. Solo imaginar que él pudiera tocarte…- cerré los puños junto a los costados y deje la frase sin terminar mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Me estaba enfadando más y más por segundos: conmigo por ser débil y dejar que las emociones se me fueran de las manos, otra vez, y con ella por tenerme así de esa forma inexplicable.

-Vale, mira- dijo inspirando hondo para calmarse-. No voy a decir que estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, pero lo entiendo… hasta cierto punto.

La mire asombrada.

-Mentiría si dijera que yo no me he sentido igualmente posesiva contigo- dijo reticente.

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acababa de admitir que se sentía igual que yo?

-Pero no cambia el hecho de que me mentiste. Y en mi propia cara. Puede que seas una gilipollas arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hasta ahora siempre has sido alguien que confiaba en que iba a ser sincera conmigo.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Tenía razón.

-Lo siento-. Mi disculpa se quedó en el aire y no sé cuál de los se mostró más sorprendida por ella.

-Demuéstralo.

Me miro totalmente serena, ni una pizca de emoción de veía en la facciones.

¿Qué quería decir? Entonces lo entendí. “Demuéstralo”. No podíamos hablar porque las palabras solo nos llevan a tener más problemas. Pero ¿Esto? Esto era lo que éramos y si ella iba  darme esa oportunidad de compensarla por lo que había hecho, yo iba a aprovecharla.

La odiaba tanto en aquel momento… odiaba que tuviera razón y yo no, y odiaba que me estuviera obligando a elegir. Y odiaba cuanto la deseaba, eso era lo que más odiaba de todo.

Cruce la distancia que había entre las dos y le coloque la mano en la nuca. La atraje hacia mí, mirándola a los ojos mientras acervaba su boca a la mía. Había un desafío no expresado allí. Ninguno de las dos se iba a echar atrás ni a admitir que esto (fuera lo que fuera) estaba más allá de nuestro control.

O tal vez ya lo habíamos admitido las dos.

En cuanto a nuestros labios se tocaron, me lleno ese rumor familiar que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Metí las manos profundamente entre su pelo, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a aceptar todo lo que le estaba dando. Puede que todo aquello fuera por ella, pero sin duda yo iba a ser quien lo controlara. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo y gemí al notar como cada una de sus curvas encajaban contra las mías. Quería que esa necesidad desapareciera, quedarme satisfecha y seguir adelante; pero cada vez que la tocaba era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Me puse de rodillas, le agarre las caderas y la acerque más a mí mientras mis labios seguían la línea de la cintura de sus pantalones. Le subí la camiseta y le bese cada centímetro de piel visible, disfrutando de como se le tensaban los músculos mientras yo exploraba. Levante la vista para mirarla, metiendo los dedos por dentro de la cintura del pantalón. Sus ojos estaban cerca y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Sentí como me ponía para arriba por la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le baje los pantalones y vi cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina al hacer descender los dedos por sus pierna. Metió los dedos entre mi pelo y tiro con fuerza y yo gemí y volví a mirarla. Seguí el borde de la delicada ropa interior de seda y me detuve en las finas cintas de sus caderas.

-Son casi demasiado bonitas para estropearlas- dije enredándome la cinta en cada mano-. Casi-. Con un breve tirón se rompieron con facilidad, lo que me permitió tirar de la tela rosa para quitársela y poder meterla en el bolsillo.

Una sensación de urgencia me embargo entonces y libere rápidamente una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre mi hombro y besarle la suave piel del interior del muslo.

-Oh, mierda- dijo exhalando y pasándome las manos por el pelo-. Oh, mierda, por favor.

Cuando por primera vez le acaricie y después le lamí lentamente el clítoris, ella me agarro el pelo con fuerza y movió las caderas contra mi boca. Unas palabras ininteligibles salieron de sus labios en un susurro ronco, y ver como se deshacía del todo delante de mis ojos hizo que me diera cuenta de que ella estaba tan indefensa ante todo aquello como yo. Estaba enfadada conmigo, tan enfadada que probablemente parte de ella quería enrollarme la pierna alrededor del cuello y estrangularme, pero al menos me estaba dejando hacer algo que era, de muchas formas, mucho más íntimo que solamente follar. Yo estaba de rodillas, pero ella estaba desnuda y vulnerable.

Estaba caliente y húmeda y sabia tan dulce como parecía.

-Podría devorarte entera- le susurre apartándome lo justo para poder ver su expresión. Le di un beso en la cadera y murmure-: esto sería mucho mejor si pudiera tumbarte en alguna parte. En la mesa de la sala de reuniones, tal vez.

Ella me tiro el pelo para acercarme otra vez a ella.

-Por ahora esto está bien así para mí. No te atrevas a parar.

Estuve a punto de admitir en voz alta que no podía y que me estaba empezando a detestar la idea de siquiera intentarlo, pero pronto me vi perdida en su piel otra vez. Quería memorizar todas las suplicas y maldiciones que salían de su boca sabiendo que yo era la razón de las mismas. Gemí contra ella, lo que la hizo soltar una exclamación de retorcer el cuerpo para acercarlo. Deslice dos dedos en su interior y le tire la cadera con la otra mano para animarla a que encontrara su ritmo junto conmigo. Ella empezó a mover las caderas, lentamente al principio, apretándose contra mí, y después más rápido. Pude sentir como se tensaba: las piernas, el abdomen y las manos en mi pelo.

-Estoy muy cerca- jadeo y sus movimientos se volvieron titubeantes, irregulares y un poco salvajes y, joder, yo no me sentía nada salvaje en ese momento.

Quería morderla y chuparla, enterrar mis dedos en su interior y volverla loca. Me preocupe por si me estaba volviendo demasiado brusca, pero su respiración paso a unos leves jadeos y después a unas suplicas tensas. Entonces gire la muñeca y empuje más adentro y ella grito, sus piernas temblaron y el clímax la embargo.

Frotándole la cadera le baje lentamente la pierna y me quede observando sus pies por si acaso intentaba darme una patada de todas formas. Me pase un dedo por el labio y contemple como ella volvía a la realidad.

Me aparto y se colocó la ropa rápidamente, mirándome arrodillada delante de ella. La realidad volvió cuando los diferentes sonidos de gente comiendo al otro lado de la puerta se mezclaron con el sonido de nuestra respiración trabajosa.

-No te he perdonado- me dijo, se agacho para coger su bolso, quito el pestillo de la puerta y salió del baño.

Yo me levante despacio y vi como la puerta se cerraba tras ella mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasar. Debería estar furiosa. Pero sentí que la comisura de la boca se me elevaba para formar una sonrisa y estuve a punto de echarme a reír por lo absurdo de todo aquello.

Maldita sea, lo había vuelto hacer. Me estaba ganando y eso que estábamos jugando a mi propio juego.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

 

La noche fue un infierno. Apenas dormí ni comí y si fuera un adolecente hormonal tendría montada una tienda de campaña de forma constante desde que salí del restaurante el día anterior. Cuando me dirigí al trabajo, sabía que lo tenía muy crudo. Ella iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para torturarme y castigarme por haberle mentido; lo enfermizo era que… yo lo estaba deseando.

Me sorprendió encontrar su mesa vacía cuando llegue. “qué raro”, pensé, ella casi nunca llegaba tarde. Entre en mi despacho y empecé a poner las cosas en orden para empezar el día. Quince minutos después estaba hablando por teléfono cuando oí que la puerta exterior se cerraba de un portazo. Bueno, sin duda ella no me iba a decepcionar; oí que se cerraban de golpe cajones y archivadores y supe que iba a ser un día interesante.

A las diez y cuarto me interrumpió mi intercomunicador.

-Srta. Heath- su voz tranquila lleno la habitación y a pesar de su obvia irritación, me vi sonriendo mientras pulsaba el botón para responder.

-¿Si Srta. Morgan?- le conteste y oí que la sonrisa se reflejaba en mi tono.

\- Tenemos que estar en la sala de reuniones dentro de quince minutos. Y usted tiene que salir a mediodía para comer con el presidente de Dillion Industries a las doce y media. Stuart lo esperara en el aparcamiento.

-¿Usted no me acompaña?- parte de mí se preguntó si estaba evitando quedarse a solas conmigo. No sabía muy bien como sentirme por eso.

-No, señorita. Solo la dirección-. Oí el ruido de papeles mientras ella seguía hablando-. Además, hoy tengo que hacer algunos preparativos para el viaje a San Diego.

-Saldré dentro de un momento- solté el botón y me puse de pie para acomodarme la blusa y ponerme la chaqueta.

Cuando salir de mi despacho, mis ojos se posaron con ella inmediatamente. Si tenía alguna duda sobre si me iba a hacer sufrir, se disipo justo en ese momento. Ella estaba inclinada sobre su mesa con un vestido de seda azul que mostraba sus largas piernas delgadas de una forma perfecta. Tenía el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza y cuando se giró hacia mí, vi que llevaba gafas puestas. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hablar de forma coherente con ella sentada a mi lado?

-¿Listo, Srta. Heath?- sin esperar respuesta, cogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. De repente, parecía que sus caderas se movían más. La muy descarada me estaba provocando.

De pie en el ascensor lleno de gente, nuestros cuerpos se vieron apretados uno contra otro involuntariamente y yo tuve que reprimir un gemido. Pudo ser mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver al principio una sonrisa cuando ella me rozó.

“Accidentalmente” mi parte intima. Dos veces.

Durante las dos horas siguientes pase mi propio infierno personal. Cada vez que la miraba, estaba haciendo algo para volverme loca: lanzaba miradas traviesas, se lamia el labio inferior, cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas o se retorcía con aire ausente un mechón con el dedo. Incluso se le cayó un bolígrafo y puso la mano despreocupadamente en mi muslo cuando se agacho a recogerlo.

En la comida que tenía después, me sentí a la vez agradecida de librarme del tormento que estaba suponiendo, y desesperada por volver a sufrirlo. Asentí y hable en los momentos apropiados, pero no estaba realmente allí. Y por supuesto que mi padre fue consciente de que estaba de un humor especialmente silencioso y hosco. Cuando íbamos de vuelta a la oficina, empezó a sermonearme.

-Durante tres días tú y Alex vais a estar juntos en San diego sin la pantalla que supone el trabajo de oficina, y no va a haber nadie para meterse entre ambas. Espero que la trates con el máximo respeto. Y antes de que te pongas a la defensiva- añadió levantando ambas manos en cuanto notó que iba a rebatirle-, también he hablado de esto con Alex.

Abrí mucho los ojos y lo mire. ¿Había hablado con la Srta. Morgan sobre “mi” conducta profesional?

-Sí, soy consciente que no eres solo tu- dijo mientras entrabamos en un ascensor vacío-. Ella me ha asegurado que hace todo lo que puede. ¿Por qué crees que, desde el principio, te propuse como su tutora para las prácticas? No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que estaría a la altura de tus expectativas.

Jeff estaba en silencio a su lado, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

“Gilipollas”.

 Fruncí un poco el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba: ella había hablado en mi defensa. Podía haber hecho parecer un déspota sin problema, pero en vez de eso ella había aceptado parte de la culpa.

-Papá, admito que mi relación con ella es poco convencional- empecé, rezando para que no supiera lo cierta que era en realidad esa frase-. Pero te aseguro que eso no interfiere de ninguna forma en mi capacidad para llevar el negocio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Bien- dijo mi padre cuando llegamos a mi despacho.

Entre y me encontré a la Srta. Morgan al teléfono, de espaldas a la puerta, hablando en un tono casi inaudible.

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte, papá. Tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas y te cuento en cuanto pueda. Duerme un poco, ¿vale?- dijo en voz baja. Tras una breve pausa rio, pero no dijo nada más durante un momento. Ni yo ni los dos hombres que estaban a mi lado nos atrevimos a decir algo-. Yo también te quiero, papá.

Mi estómago se tensó al oír aquellas palabras y la forma en que tembló su voz al decirlas. Cuando se volvió en su silla, se sobresaltó al encontrarnos ahí a los tres. Empezó a recoger unos papeles que había sobre su mesa rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

-Perfectamente, como siempre- dijo mi padre-. Tú y Kelley habéis hecho un gran trabajo ocupándose de todo. No sé qué harían mis hijos sin vosotras dos.

Ella levanto un poco la ceja y vi que se esforzaba por no mirarme y regodearse. Pero entonces su cara me mostró una expresión de desconcierto y me di cuenta que yo estaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, esperando ver un poco de su típico descaro. De repente puse la mejor cara que pude y me dirigí a mi despacho. Solo entonces me percaté de que no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez desde que habíamos vuelto y la encontramos hablando por teléfono.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

POV Alex

Mi cabeza no estaba funcionando en ese momento. Tenía que enseñarle unas cosas a la Srta. Heath antes de que se fuera, tenía unos documentos que tenía que firmar, pero sentía como si estuviera caminando por arenas movedizas, la conversación con mi padre dándome vueltas sin parar en la cabeza. Cuando entre en el despacho de la Srta. Heath me quede mirando a los papeles que llevaba en las manos, dándome cuanta de todas las cosas que tenía que organizar ese día: billetes de avión, alguien que se ocupara de mi correo, tal vez la contratación de un trabajador temporal para el tiempo que estuviera fuera. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera?

Me di cuenta de que la Srta. Heath estaba comentando algo (en voz alta) en mi dirección. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Apareció en mi visión y oí el final de lo que decía:

-… apenas está prestando atención. Dios, Srta. Morgan ¿es que necesito escribírselo?

-¿Podemos dejar este jueguito por hoy?- le pregunte cansada.

-El… ¿el qué?

-Esta rutina de jefa gilipollas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

-Me he dado cuenta que te encanta ser una gilipollas de las que hacen historia conmigo, y reconozco que es algo sexy a veces, pero llevo un día terrible y de verdad te agradecería que simplemente te limitaras a no hablarme. A mí-. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar y sentía una presión dolorosa en el pecho-. Por favor.

Parecía que alguien le hubiera deslumbrado con unos faros, mirándome fijamente a la vez que parpadeaba. Por fin dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Trague saliva, arrepintiéndome de mi salida de tono. Las cosas siempre iban mejor cuando ella conseguía mantener la compostura.

-He reaccionado mal cuando me ha gritado. Discúlpeme.

Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia a mí, pero en el último minuto se detuvo y se sentó en la esquina de su mesa jugueteando incomoda con un pisapapeles de cristal.

-No, quiero decir que ¿Por qué llevas un día tan terrible? ¿Qué está pasando?-. Su voz era muy suave y nunca le había oído hablar así aparte de en los momentos de sexo. Esta vez hablaba en voz baja y no era para mantener en secreto la conversación, parecía realmente preocupada.

No quería hablar con ella de aquello porque en parte esperaba que se burlara de mí. Pero una parte mayor estaba empezando a sospechar que no lo haría.

-Le han hecho unas pruebas a mi padre. Tenía problemas para comer. La Srta. Heath se puso seria.

-¿Comer? ¿Es una ulcera?

Le explique lo que sabía, que era algo que había empezado de repente y que las primeras pruebas mostraban una pequeña masa en el esófago.

-¿Puedes ir a casa? me le quede mirando.

-No lo sé. ¿Puedo?

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y parpadeo.

-¿Tan gilipollas soy en realidad?

-A veces-. Me arrepentí inmediatamente, porque no, nunca había hecho que me hiciera pensar que me impidiera acompañar a mi padre enfermo.

Asintió y trago con dificultad mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Te puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites, por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Me quede mirando al suelo, esperando que continuara con la lista de tareas del día. Pero el silencio lleno el despacho. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que había vuelto a girarse y ahora me miraba.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera estaba segura de haberla oído.

Pensé en mentirle para acabar con aquella conversación tan extraña. Pero en vez de eso le dije:

-La verdad es que no.

Estiro la mano y me la metió entre el pelo.

-Cierra la puerta del despacho- me pidió.

Asentí, un poco decepcionada porque me echara de esa forma.

-Le traeré los contratos del departamento legal…

-Quería decir que cierres la puerta pero que te quedes.

“Oh”.

Me volví y camine por la gruesa alfombra en completo silencio. La puerta del despacho se cerró con un sonido clic.

-Pon el pestillo.

Gire el pestillo y sentí que se acercaba hasta que note su respiración cálida en la nuca.

-Déjame tocarte. Déjame hacer algo.

Ella lo había entendido. Sabía lo que podía darme: distracción, alivio, placer ante esa oleada de dolor. Yo no respondí porque sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Había ido a cerrar la puerta después de todo.

Pero entonces sentí sus labios apretándose suavemente contra mi hombro y subiendo por mi cuello.

-Hueles…tan bien- me dijo soltándome el vestido donde lo llevaba atado detrás del cuello-. Siempre se me queda tu olor impregnado durante horas.

No dijo si eso era algo bueno o malo y yo me di cuenta de que no me importaba.

Me gustaba que oliera como yo cuando ya no estaba.

Cuando bajo las manos hasta las caderas, me volví para mirarla y ella se inclinó para besarme en un solo movimiento fluido. Esto era diferente. Su boca era suave, casi pidiéndome permiso. No había nada de indecisión en el beso (nunca había nada de indecisión en ella), pero ese beso parecía más un gesto de cariño y menos la señal de una batalla perdida.

Me bajo el vestido por los hombros y cayó al suelo. Ella se apartó un poco, dándome solo el espacio para dejar  que el aire fresco de la oficina me refrescara su calor de la piel.

-Eres preciosa.

Antes de que pudiera procesar la forma tan suave en que había dicho esas palabras, ella puso una sonrisita y se inclinó para besarme a la vez que me agarraba las bragas, las retorcía y las rompía.

Eso era lo habitual.

Baje las manos hasta sus pantalones, pero ella se apartó negando con la cabeza. Metió la mano entre mis piernas y encontró la piel suave y húmeda. Su respiración se aceleró contra mi mejilla. Sus dedos, no sabía cómo, eran fuertes y a la vez cuidadosos, y le salían las palabras sucias con voz profunda: me decía que era preciosa y muy guarra. Me decía que era una tentación y como la hacía sentir.

Me dijo cuántas ganas tenia de oír el sonido que hacia al correrme.

E incluso cuando lo hice, boqueando y agarrando las hombreras de su traje, lo único que podía pensar era en que yo también quería tocarla. Que quería, igual que ella, oírla perderse en mí. Y eso me aterraba.

Ella saco los dedos, rozando con ellos mi sensible clítoris al hacerlo, y se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- me susurro en respuesta, besándome la mandíbula, la barbilla, el…

-No lo sientas- le dije apartando la boca de la suya. La repentina intimidad que me ofrecía, además de todo que había pasado ese día, era muy desconcertante, demasiado.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía durante unos segundos antes de asentir una sola vez. Me sentí devastada de repente porque me di cuenta de que siempre había asumido que ella tenía todo el poder y yo ninguno, pero en ese momento supe que podía tener tanto poder sobre ella como quisiera. Solo tenía que ser lo bastante valiente para ejercerlo.

-Me iré de la ciudad este fin de semana. Y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

-Bueno, entonces vuelva al trabajo mientras aun este aquí, Srta. Morgan.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

 

POV Tobin

 

Cuando amaneció el jueves, supe que teníamos que hablar. Yo iba a estar fuera de la oficina todo el viernes, así que el jueves era nuestro último día juntas antes de que se fuera. Había estado con su tutor del máster toda la mañana, y yo, según pasaban los minutos, me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa acerca de…todo. Estaba bastante segura de que la interacción en mi despacho del día anterior nos había revelado a ambas que ella estaba lentamente llegándome cada vez más. Quería estar con ella casi todo el tiempo y no solo en plan “desnudas y salvajes”. Quería estar cerca de ella y mi propia necesidad de auto conservación llevaba toda la semana dándome la lata.

¿Qué había dicho ella? “no quiero querer esto. No es bueno para mí”. Y solo cuando nos descubrió Danielle, al salir del baño, entendí de verdad lo que quería decir Alex. Había estado odiando mi deseo por ella porque era la primera vez en toda mi vida que era incapaz de sacar algo de mi cabeza a la fuerza y centrarme en el trabajo, pero nadie (ni siquiera mi familia) me culparía por sentirme atraída por Alex.

Por el contrario, ella siempre se vería afectada por la mala reputación de ser una mujer que se había acostado con su jefe para ascender. Para alguien tan brillante y tan dedicada como ella, esa asociación sería una constante de dolorosa espina.

Hacia bien en poner distancia entre nosotras. Esa necesidad que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntas era totalmente insana. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí y decidí una vez más utilizar el tiempo que íbamos a estar separados para volver a centrarme. Cuando entre en mi despacho después de comer, me sorprendió encontrarla sentada en su mesa, muy ocupada trabajando en algo en su ordenador.

-No sabía que iba a venir esta tarde- dije intentando mantener mi voz alejada de cualquier emoción.

-Sí, tenía que ocuparme de unos preparativos de última hora para San Diego y todavía tengo que hablar de mi ausencia con usted- dijo sin apartar la vista del monitor del ordenador.

-¿Por qué no viene a mi despacho entonces?

-No- dijo rápidamente-. Creo que podemos hablar de esto aquí afuera.

-Me lanzo una mirada traviesa y me hizo un gesto para señalar la silla que tenía delante-. ¿Por qué no se sienta Srta. Heath?

“Ah, la ventaja de jugar en casa”. Me senté frente a ella.

-Sé que mañana no va a estar, así que no hay razón para que yo venga entonces. Me he dado cuenta de que no le gusta tener asistente, pero he buscado un reemplazo temporal para las dos semanas que voy a estar ausente y ya le dado a Kelley una lista detallada de su agenda y las cosas que necesita. Dudo que vaya a haber ningún problema, pero, por si acaso, ella me ha prometido estar pendiente de usted también-. Levanto una ceja desafiante y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Ella continúo:

-Tiene todos mis números, incluyendo el de la casa de mi padre en Bismarck, por si necesita algo.

Comprobó una lista que tenía delante y me di cuenta de lo serena y eficiente que se estaba mostrando. No es que no supiera que era todas esas cosas, pero me resulto aún más evidente entonces. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella prosiguió:

-Llegare a California unas horas antes que usted, así que la recogeré en el aeropuerto.

Seguimos mirándonos unos minutos más y yo estuve casi segura de que ambas estábamos pensando lo mismo: San Diego iba a ser una prueba tremenda.

La atmosfera del despacho empezó a cambiar lentamente, el silencio diciendo mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra podía decir. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula cuando note que se le había acelerado la respiración. Necesite toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no rodear su mesa y acercarme a besarla.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, Srta. Morgan- le dije satisfecha de que mi voz no traicionara mi agitación interna. Me puse de pie, y añadí:

-La veré en San Diego entonces.

-Si.

Asentí y entre en mi despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No la vi durante el resto del día por una vez, nuestra tensa despedida me pareció algo completamente inadecuado.

Estuve todo el fin de semana pensando como viviría su ausencia durante dos semanas. Por un lado seria agradable estar en el trabajo sin distracciones, pero por otro me pregunte si me sentiría rara al no tenerla. Ella había sido una constante en mi vida durante casi un año y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, saber que estaba allí se había convertido en algo reconfortante.

Kelley entro en el despacho a las nueve en punto, sonriendo ampliamente al acercarse a mí. La seguía una morena atractiva de veintitantos que me presento como Kelsey, mi asistente temporal. Ella me miro con una sonrisa tímida y vi como Kelley le ponía una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Decidí que iba a utilizar aquello como una oportunidad. Le iba a demostrar a todo el mundo que mi reputación solo era resultado de trabajar con alguien tan cabezota como la Srta. Morgan.

-Encantada de conocerte, Kelsey- dije sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano para estrechar con la suya ella me miro extrañada, con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-Encantada de conocerla también, señorita- dijo mirando a Kelley. Ella miro mi mano desconcertada y después me miro a mí antes de dirigirse a Kelsey.

-Está bien. Ya hemos repasado todo lo que dejo Alex. Ahí está tu mesa-. Llevo a la chica a la silla de la Srta. Morgan.

Sentí una extraña sensación al ver la imagen de otra persona sentada allí. Sentí que mi sonrisa vacilaba y me volví hacia Kelley.

-Si necesita algo, ya te lo hare saber. Estaré en mi despacho.

Kelsey dimitió antes de comer. Aparentemente “fui un poco brusca” cuando ella provocó un pequeño incendio en el microondas de la sala de descanso. La última vez que la vi estaba llorando y salía corriendo por la puerta chillando algo sobre un entorno de trabajo hostil.

El segundo asistente temporal, un chico que se llamaba Isaac, llego a eso de las dos de la tarde. Isaac parecía muy inteligente y yo estaba deseando trabajar con alguien que no fuera una chica emotiva. Pronto me encontré sonriendo ante el repentino giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Por desgracia, me alegre demasiado pronto.

Todas las veces que pasaba junto a Isaac, sentado ante su ordenador, él estaba conectado a internet viendo fotos de gatitos o algún video musical. Minimizaba rápidamente la ventana, pero desafortunadamente para Isaac, yo no soy una idiota integral. Le dije diplomáticamente que no se molestara en venir al día siguiente.

La tercera no resulto mucho mejor. Se llamaba Jill; hablaba demasiado, llevaba la ropa demasiado ceñida y la forma con que masticaba la tapa de su bolígrafo me recordaba a un animal que intentaba liberarse de una trampa. No tenía nada que ver con la forma en que la Srta. Morgan sujetaba pensativamente el extremo del bolígrafo entre los dientes cuando estaba muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Eso era algo sutil y sexy; esto era obsceno. Inaceptable. El martes por la tarde ya no estaba.

La semana continúo más o menos igual. Pase por diferentes asistentes. Oí la risa atronadora de mi hermano en el pasillo al lado de mi despacho más de una vez.

“Imbécil”. Él ni siquiera trabajaba en esta planta. Empecé a sentir que la gente estaba disfrutando demasiado con mi infortunio e incluso empecé a verlo incluso como un caso de recoger lo que había sembrado.

Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que Kelley había informado a la Srta. Morgan de mis pesadillas con los asistentes temporales, recibí varios mensajes de texto de ella durante la primera semana para ver cómo iban las cosas. Empecé a esperarlos con ansiedad, mirando incluso mi teléfono periódicamente para comprobar que no me había perdido la alerta de llegada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en este punto habría vendido hasta mi coche para tener de vuelta a ella y a sus maneras de arpía.

Además de echar de menos su cuerpo, algo que necesitaba desesperadamente, también echaba de menos el fuego que había entre nosotras. Ella sabía que yo era una gilipollas y lo aguantaba. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero lo hacía. Durante esa primera semana que estuvimos separadas empezó a crecer el respeto que tenía por su profesionalidad.

Cuando paso la segunda semana sin un solo mensaje de ella, me encontré preguntándome que estaría haciendo y con quien. También me pregunte si habría intercambiado llamadas con Servando. Estaba bastante segura de que no habían vuelto a verse y de que ella y yo habíamos llegado a una precaria tregua con respecto al incidente de las flores. Aun así, no sabía si él habría vuelto a llamar para ver cómo iban las cosas y si intentaría empezar algo mientras ella estaba en su casa.

Su casa. ¿Estaba en su casa ahora, con su padre? ¿O ya consideraba Chicago como su casa? por primera vez se me paso por la cabeza que si su padre estaba muy enfermo, ella podría decidir volver a Dakota del Norte para estar con él.

Joder.

Empecé a hacer la maleta para el vuelo del domingo por la noche cuando oí que mi teléfono sonaba en la cama, al lado de mi maletín. Al leer el nombre de la pantalla sentí un leve escalofrió.

**-La recogeré mañana a las 11.30. Terminal B, cerca de los monitores de llegadas. Mándeme un mensaje cuando aterrice.**

Me quede quieta un momento mientras me hacia la idea de que íbamos a estar juntas al día siguiente.

**-Lo hare. Gracias.**

**-De nada. ¿Ha ido todo bien?**

Me quede un poco sorprendida de que me preguntara por el resto de la semana. Estábamos en un territorio desconocido. Mientras trabajábamos ella me escribía mensaje y correos electrónicos con frecuencia, pero normalmente nos limitábamos a simples respuestas de sí y no. Nunca nada personal. ¿Era posible que ella hubiera pasado una semana tan frustrante como la mía?

**-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está tu padre?**

Me reí y pulse “enviar”; esa situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña.

Menos de un minuto después recibí otro mensaje.

**-Todo bien. Lo he echado de menos pero tengo ganas de volver a casa.**

“A casa”. Me dije en las palabras que había elegido y trague saliva; de repente sentía mucha tensión en el pecho.

**-Mañana nos vemos.**

Puse el despertador del teléfono, lo coloque en la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama al lado del equipaje. Iba a verla en menos de doce horas

Y no estaba segura de cómo me hacía sentir eso.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

POV Alex

Como esperaba, el vuelo a San Diego me dio tiempo para pensar. Me sentía querida y descansada después de la visita a mi padre. Tras su cita con el gastroenterólogo, que nos tranquilizó diciéndonos que el tumor era benigno, nos pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando y recordando a mamá, incluso planeando un viaje para que viniera a verme a Chicago.

Para cuando me despidió con un beso, yo me sentía lo más preparada posible, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Estaba muy nerviosa por volver a ver la cara de la Srta. Heath, pero me había dado a mí misma la mejor charla de preparación posible, y había hecho varias comprar por internet y tenía la maleta llena de nuevas “braguitas poderosas”. Había pensado mucho en mis opciones y estaba bastante segura de que tenía un plan.

El primer paso para admitir que este problema venia de algo más que de la tentación que producía la cercanía. Estar separadas por miles de kilómetros de distancia no había servido para calmar mi necesidad. Había soñado con ella casi cada noche, despertándome cada mañana frustrada y sola. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en lo que estaría haciendo, preguntándome si estaría tan confundida como yo e intentando arrancarle a Kelley toda la información que podía sobre cómo iban las cosas por allí.

Kelley y yo tuvimos una interesante conversación cuando me llamo para informarme de cómo iba lo de mi situación temporal. Me reí como una histérica cuando me entere de la sucesión de asistentes. Por supuesto que a Tobin le estaba costando mantener a alguien cerca de ella. Era una gilipollas.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor y a su actitud hosca; profesionalmente nuestra relación funcionaba como un reloj. Pero el lado personal era una pesadilla. Casi todo el mundo lo sabía, aunque no conocían el alcance de la situación.

Muchas veces recordé nuestros últimos días juntas. Algo en nuestra relación estaba cambiando y yo no estaba segura de cómo me hacía sentir eso. No importaba cuantas veces nos dijéramos que no iba a volver a pasar, porque lo haría. Estaba aterrada de que esa mujer, que era mucho más que mala para mí, tuviera más control sobre mi cuerpo de lo que lo tenía yo, no importaba cuanto intentara convencerme a mí misma de lo contrario.

No quería ser una mujer que sacrificaba sus ambiciones por alguien más.

De pies en la zona de llegadas, me di una última charla de preparación. Podía hacerlo. Oh, Dios, esperaba poder hacerlo. Las mariposas de mi estómago no paraban de revolotear y me preocupe brevemente por si acababa vomitando.

Su avión se había retrasado en Chicago y eran más de las seis y media cuando por fin aterrizo en San Diego. Aunque el tiempo en el avión me había venido bien para pensar, las otras siete horas de espera posteriores solo habían vuelto a poner en funcionamiento mis nervios.

Me puse de puntillas intentando ver mejor entre la multitud, pero no la vi. Volví a mirar mi móvil y leí otra vez su mensaje.

- **Acabo de aterrizar. Nos vemos en unos minutos.**

No había nada sentimental en ese mensaje, pero hizo que me diera un vuelco en el estómago. Nuestros mensajes de la noche anterior habían sido igual; nada de lo que dijimos era especial, solo le pregunte qué tal había ido el resto de la semana. Eso no se consideraría inusual en ninguna otra relación, pero era algo totalmente nuevo para nosotras. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiéramos dejar a un lado la animosidad constante y acabar siendo… ¿Qué, amigas?

Con el estómago hecho un nudo empecé a caminar arriba y abajo, deseando que mi mente cambiara de marcha y se calmaran los latidos de mi corazón. Sin pensarlo me pare a medio paso y me volví hacia la multitud que se acercaba, buscándola entre la marea de caras desconocidas. Me quede sin aliento cuando una mata de pelo conocido destaco entre las demás.

“Por Dios, compórtate, Alex”.

Intente una vez más mantener mi cuerpo bajo control y volví a levantar la vista.

“Joder, estoy hecha una mierda”. Ahí estaba, mejor de lo que nunca la había visto.

¿Cómo demonios consigue una persona mejorar su aspecto en nueve días y bajar de un avión sin haber perdido ni un ápice de encanto?

Era casi una cabeza más alta que las personas que la rodeaban, ese tipo de altura que resalta entre la multitud, y yo le di gracias al universo por eso. Su pelo estaba alborotado como siempre; sin duda había pasado las manos por el pelo cien veces durante la última hora. Llevaba pantalones sport oscuros, una chaqueta color carbón y una blusa blanca, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que ella iba mirando el suelo, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su cara se dividió con la sonrisa más abiertamente feliz que le había visto nunca. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Sentí explotar mi sonrisa, amplia y nerviosa.

Ella se detuvo frente a mí, con una expresión un poco más tensa de lo normal; las dos esperábamos que la otra dijera cualquier cosa.

-Hola- dije algo violenta, intentando liberar algo de la tensión que había entre nosotras.

Todas las partes de mi cuerpo querían empujarla hacia el baño, pero no sé por qué me pareció que no era la mejor manera de saludar al jefe. Aunque no es que nos hubiera importado nunca antes.

-Eh…Hola- respondió con la frente un poco arrugada.

“¡Joder, despierta, Alex!”.

Ambas nos volvimos para dirigirnos a la cinta de equipajes y yo sentí que se me ponía toda la piel de gallina solo por estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?- le pregunte aunque sabía cuánto odiaba volar en compañías aéreas comerciales, aunque fuera en primera clase. Aquella situación era tan ridícula… estaba deseando que dijera alguna estupidez para que pudiera contestarle con un grito.

Ella pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal una vez que hemos logrado despegar. No me gusta lo llenos que van los aviones-. Se detuvo y espero, rodeado por el bullicio de la gente, pero lo único que yo note fue la tensión que crecía entre nosotras y cada centímetro de espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos-. ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu padre?- pregunto un momento después.

Asentí.

-Era benigno. Gracias por preguntar.

-De nada.

Pasaron varios minutos en un incómodo silencio y yo me sentí más que aliviada al ver salir su equipaje por la cinta. Ambos fuimos a cogerlo al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se tocaron brevemente sobre el asa. Me aparte y al levantar la vista me encontré con su mirada.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver en sus ojos el ansia que tan bien conocía. Ambos murmuramos unas disculpas y yo aparte la mirada, pero no antes de ver la sonrisita que aparecía en su cara. Afortunadamente ya era el momento de ir a recoger el coche de alquiler y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento.

Pareció satisfecha cuando nos acercamos al coche, un Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. Le encantaba conducir (bueno, lo que le gustaba era ir rápido) y yo, siempre que necesitaba un coche, intentaba alquilarle alguno con el que pudiera divertirse.

-Muy bonito, Srta. Morgan- dijo pasando la mano sobre el capo-. Recuérdeme que me plantee subirle el sueldo.

Sentí que el deseo familiar de darle un puñetazo recorría mi cuerpo y eso me calmo. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando ella se comportaba como una gilipollas integral.

Al pulsar el botón para abrir el maletero le dedique una mirada de reproche y me aparte para que metiera sus cosas. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dio. Yo la tire en el maletero.

-¡Ten cuidado!- me reprendió.

-Yo no soy tu botones. Guarda tu propia chaqueta. Ella se rio y se agacho para coger su maleta.

-Dios, solo quería que me la sujetaras un momento.

-Oh-. Con las mejillas ruborizadas por mi reacción exagerada, estire el brazo, recogí la chaqueta y la doble sobre mi brazo-. Perdón.

-¿Por qué asumes siempre que me voy a comportar como un capullo?

-¿Por qué normalmente lo eres?

Con otra carcajada, metió la maleta en el maletero.

-Debes de haberme echado mucho de menos.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero me distraje mirándole como se definían los músculos de sus brazos a través de la blusa al colocar su equipaje en el maletero al lado del mío. De cerca me di cuenta de que la blusa blanca tenía un sutil estampado gris y que estaba hecha a media para ceñir sus anchos hombros y su estrecha cintura sin que le sobrara tela por ninguna parte. Los pantalones eran gris oscuros y estaban perfectamente planchados. Estaba segura de ella nunca se hacía su propia colada y, maldita sea, ¿Quién iba a echárselo en cara cuando estaba tan sexy con las prendas a medida que le limpiaban en la tintorería?

“¡Para ya!”.

Cerró el maletero con un golpe, sacándome de mi ensoñación, y yo le di las llaves cuando me tendió la mano. Ella dio la vuelta, abrió mi puerta, y espero a que me sentara antes de cerrarla. “Si, eres toda una mujer caballerosa…”, pensé.

Condujo en silencio; los únicos sonidos eran el ronroneo del motor y la voz del GPS dándonos direcciones para llegar al hotel. Yo me entretuve repasando la agenda e intentando ignorar a la mujer que tenía al lado.

Quería mirarla, estudiar su cara. Estaba deseando estirar la mano y tocar su mejilla, decirle que parara y me tocara.

Todos esos pensamientos no dejaban de pasar por mi mente, lo que me hizo imposible concentrarme en los papeles que tenía delante. El tiempo que habíamos pasado separadas no había aplacado en absoluto el efecto que tenía sobre mí. Quería preguntarle cómo habían ido las últimas dos semanas. La verdad es que lo que quería saber era como estaba.

Con un suspiro cerré la carpeta que tenía en el regazo y me volví para mirar por la ventanilla.

Debimos pasar junto al océano, buques de la Marina y gente pasando por las calles, pero yo no vi nada. Lo único que había en mi mente era lo que había en el interior del coche. Sentía cada movimiento, cada respiración. Sus dedos daban golpecitos contra el volante. La piel chirriaba cuando se movía en el asiento. Su olor llenaba el espacio cerrado y me hacía imposible recordar porque necesitaba resistirme. Ella me envolvía completamente.

Tenía que ser fuerte para probar que era yo quien controlaba mi vida, pero todas las partes de mi me pedían a gritos sentirla. Necesitaría recomponerme en el hotel antes del congreso, pero con ella tan cerca, todas esas buenas intenciones me abandonaron.

-¿Esta bien, Srta., Morgan?- el sonido de su voz me sobresalto y me volví para encontrarme con sus ojos color avellana. Mi estómago se llenó otra vez de mariposas al ver la intensidad que había tras ellos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo largas que eran sus pestañas?

-Ya hemos llegado-. Señalo el hotel y me sorprendí de que ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Si- respondí con rapidez-. Es que ha sido un día muy largo.

-Hummm. Murmuro sin dejar de mirarme. Vi que su mirada pasaba a mi boca y dios, como quería que me besara. Echaba de menos el dominio de sus labios sobre los míos, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera desear más que saborearme. Y sospechaba que a veces eso podía incluso ser cierto.

Como si me viera de alguna forma atraída por ella, me incline hacia su asiento. La electricidad se puso en funcionamiento entre nosotras y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Ella también se inclinó para acercarse a mí y sentí su aliento caliente contra mi boca.

De repente mi puerta se abrió y yo di un salto en el asiento, sobresaltada al ver al botones del hotel allí de pie, expectante, con la mano tendida. Salí del coche e inspire hondo el aire que no estaba lleno de su olor intoxicaste. El botones cogió las maletas y la Srta. Heath se disculpó para ir a contestar una llamada mientras nos registrábamos.

El hotel estaba lleno de otros asistentes al congreso y vi varias caras que me eran familiares. Había hecho planes para quedar con un grupo de alumnos de mi master en algún momento de aquel viaje. Salude con la mano a una mujer que reconocí. Estaría muy bien poder ver a amigos mientras estábamos allí. Lo último que necesitaba era sentarme sola en mi habitación de hotel y fantasear con la mujer que estaría abajo, en la sala.

Después de me dieran las llaves y de decirle al botones que subiera las maletas a nuestras habitaciones, me dirigí al salón en busca de la señorita Heath. La recepción de bienvenida estaba en su apogeo y, tras examinar la gran estancia, lo encontré al lado de una morena muy alta. Estaban bastante juntos, con la cabeza de ella un poco inclinada para escucharla.

Su cabeza no me dejaba ver la cara de la mujer y entorne los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que ella levantaba la mano y le agarraba el antebrazo. Se rio por algo que ella dijo y se apartó un poco, lo que me dejo verla mejor.

Era guapísima, con el pelo liso y negro que le llegaba por los hombros. Mientras la miraba, ella le puso algo en la mano y le cerró los dedos sobre ello. Una expresión extraña cruzo la cara de la Srta. Heath cuando miro lo que tenía en la mano.

“Tenía que estar de coña. ¿Le acaba… le acaba de dar la llave de su habitación?

Las observe un momento más y entonces algo dentro de mi salto al ver que seguía mirando la llave como si estuviera pensándose si metérsela o no en el bolsillo. Solo pensar en ella mirando a otra mujer con misma intensidad, deseando a otra, hizo que el estómago se me retorciera por la furia. Antes de poder detenerme, cruce con decisión la sala hasta llegar junto a ambas.

Le puse la mano en el antebrazo y ella parpadeo al mirarme, con una expresión de duda en la cara.

-Tobin ¿Ya podemos subir a la habitación?- le pregunte en voz baja.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y también la boca por el asombro. Nunca le había visto tan muda como en ese momento. Y entonces me di cuenta: yo nunca antes le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-¿Tobin?- volví a preguntar y algo paso como un relámpago por su cara. Lentamente la comisura de su boca se elevó hasta formar una sonrisa y nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento.

Al volverse hacia la mujer, ella le sonrió con condescendencia y hablo en una voz tan suave que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Discúlpanos- dijo, devolviéndole discretamente su llave-. Como ves, no he venido sola.

El pulso acelerado provocado por la victoria eclipso completamente el horror que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento. Ella coloco su mano cálida en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras me guiaba hacia la salida del salón y después cruzamos el vestíbulo. Pero cuando nos acercábamos a los ascensores, mi euforia se fue viendo reemplazada por otra cosa. Me empezó a entrar el pánico cuando me di cuenta de lo irracional de mi comportamiento.

Recordar nuestro constante juego del gato y el ratón me agotaba. ¿Cuántas veces al año viajaba ella? ¿Cuántas veces le habrían puesto una llave en la mano? ¿Iba a estar allí todas las veces para alejarla de la tentación? Y si no estaba, ¿se metería tranquilamente en la habitación de otra?

Y, además, ¿Quién demonios creía que podría ser para ella? ¡Y a mí no debería importarme!

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y la sangre me atronaba en los oídos. Otras tres parejas se metieron con nosotros en el ascensor y yo rece para poder llegar a mi habitación antes de explotar. No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Levante la vista y le vi con una sonrisita triunfante.

Inspire hondo e intente recordarme que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para permanecer alejada. Lo que había pasado en el salón no era algo propio de mí y si, algo muy poco profesional por parte de ambas, sobre todo en un lugar público de trabajo. Quería gritarle, hacerle daño, enfurecerla a ella como me había hecho enfurecer a mí, pero cada vez me costaba más encontrar voluntad para hacerlo.

Subimos en un silencio tenso hasta que la última pareja salió del ascensor y nos dejó solas. Cerré los ojos, intentando centrarme solo en respirar, pero, por supuesto, todo lo que podía oler allí era a ella. No quería que estuviera con nadie más y ese sentimiento era tan abrumador que me dejaba sin aliento. Y era aterrador, porque si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, ella podía destrozarme el corazón.

Podría destrozarme a mí.

El ascensor paro con un timbrazo suave y las puertas se abrieron en nuestra planta.

-¿Alex?- me dijo con la mano en mi espalda. Me volví y salí apresuradamente del ascensor.

¿Adónde vas?- grito desde atrás de mí. Oí sus pasos y supe que iba a haber problemas-. ¡Alex, espera!

No podía huir de ella para siempre. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera seguir haciéndolo.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

POV Tobin

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente en ese preciso segundo. No podíamos seguir haciendo eso. Teníamos que seguir adelante o parar. “ahora”. Estaba interfiriendo con mis negocios, mi sueño, mi cabeza… toda mi maldita vida.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentara engañarme, yo sabía lo que quería. No podía dejarla ir.

Ella prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo, pero yo fui tras ella.

-¡No puedes hacer algo como eso y después esperar que te deje largarte sin más!

-¿Cómo que “no puedes”?- me grito por encima del hombro.

Llego a su habitación e intento torpemente meter la llave en la cerradura hasta que lo consiguió. Llegue a su puerta justo cuando la estaba abriendo y nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un breve momento antes de que entrara corriendo e intentara cerrarla a la fuerza. Metí la mano abrí la puerta de un empujón tan violento que golpeo con fuerza la pared que tenía detrás.

-Pero ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?- me chillo.

En el baño que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta y se volvió para mirarme.

-¿Vas a huir de mí?- pregunte y la seguí. Mi voz resonaba en aquel pequeño espacio-. Si esto es por esa mujer abajo…

Ella pareció más furiosa al oír mis palabras, si es que eso era posible, y dio un paso hacia mí.

-No te atrevas a seguir por ese camino. Yo nunca he actuado como una novia celosa-. Negó con la cabeza indignada antes de girarse hacia el lavado y buscar algo en su bolso.

La mire mientras me iba frustrando cada vez más. ¿Y a que más podía deberse aquello? Estaba totalmente desconcertada. Como se enfadaba así, a estas alturas ya debería haberme empujado contra la pared y tenerme media desnuda. Pero estaba vez parecía realmente preocupada.

-¿Crees que me voy a interesar por cualquier mujer que me ponga la llave de su habitación en la mano? Pero ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?

Ella golpeo un cepillo contra la superficie del lavado y levanto la vista para mirarme furiosa.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? Sé que tú has hecho esto antes. Solo sexo, nada de compromisos… estoy segura de que te dan llaves de habitación continuamente.

Abrí la boca para responder; para ser sincera, sí que había tenido relaciones que no se basaban, más que en el sexo, sin embargo lo que tenía con Alex hacía tiempo que no era “solo sexo”.

Pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Yo nunca he hecho nada ni parecido a esto y ya no sé cómo llevarlo- me dijo y su voz iba subiendo con cada palabra-. Pero cuando estoy contigo, es como si nada más importara. Esto…esto- continuo haciendo un gesto que nos incluía a ambas- ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! Es como si me convirtiera en una persona diferente cuando estoy contigo, y lo odio. No puedo hacerlo, Tobin. No me gusta la persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo. Trabajo mucho. Me importa mi trabajo. Soy inteligente. Y nada de eso importara si la gente se entera de lo que está pasando entre nosotras. Búscate a otra.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no he estado con nadie desde que empezamos con esto.

-Eso no significa que no vayas a coger una llave si te la ponen en la mano. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera aparecido?

-Devolvérsela- dije sin dudarlo.

Pero ella solo se rio; claramente no me creía.

-Mira, todo esto me tiene agotada ahora mismo. Solo quiero darme una ducha y meterme en la cama.

Era casi imposible siquiera pensar en irme de allí y dejar aquello sin resolver, pero ella ya se había apartado de mí y estaba abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo, la mire, ya envuelta en vapor y mirando cómo me iba. Y parecía tan confusa como yo, maldita sea.

Sin pensarlo, cruce la habitación, le cogí la cara entre las manos y la acerque a mí. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, ella dejo escapar un sonido estrangulado de rendición e inmediatamente hundió las manos en pelo. La bese con más fuerza, reclamando sus sonidos como míos, haciendo míos también sus labios y su sabor.

-Firmemos una tregua por una noche- le dije dándole tras breves besos en los labios, uno a cada lado y uno un poco más largo en el centro, en el corazón de su boca-. Dame todo de ti por una noche, no te guardes nada. Por favor, Alex, te dejare en paz después de eso, pero no te he visto durante casi dos semanas y… necesito esta noche al menos.

Ella se quedó mirándome durante varios dolorosos minutos, claramente luchando consigo misma. Y entonces, con un suave sonido de súplica, levanto los brazos y me atrajo hacia ella, poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse tanto como fuera posible.

Mis labios eran duros e implacables pero ella no se apartó, apretando sus curvas contra mí. Yo estaba perdida para todo excepto para ella. Nos dimos un golpe con la pared, con la encimera, con la puerta de la ducha, retorciéndonos y tirando la una de la otra en nuestra desesperación. La habitación estaba totalmente llena de vapor para entonces y nada parecía real. Podía olerla, saborearla y sentirla, pero nada de eso parecía suficiente.

Nuestros besos se hicieron más profundos, nuestras caricias más salvajes. Le agarre el trasero, los muslos, subí las manos hasta sus pechos y los acaricie, necesitando notar todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en mis palmas simultáneamente. Ella me empujo contra la pared y repentinamente una calidez cayo por mi hombro y por mi pecho. Sacándome de mi ensoñación. Habíamos entrado en la ducha con la ropa todavía puesta. Nos estábamos empapando.

Pero no nos importó.

Sus manos me recorrían el cuerpo frenéticamente, tirando de la blusa para sacármela de los pantalones. Con las manos temblorosas me la desabrocho, arrancándome algunos botones por la prisa, antes de bajarme la tela mojada por los hombros y tirarla fuera de la ducha.

La seda húmeda de su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, acentuando cada curva. Le roce la tela sobre los pechos y note lo pezones tensos debajo. Ella gimió y puso su mano sobre la mía guiando mis movimientos.

-Dime lo que quieres-. Mi voz sonaba ronca por la necesidad-. Dime que quieres que te haga.

-No lo sé- susurro contra mi boca-. Solo quiero ver cómo te vas deshaciendo.

Quería decir que ya podía ver eso ahora y, para ser totalmente sincera, llevaba viéndolo durante semanas, pero me faltaron las palabras al bajarle las manos por los costados y meterlas bajo el vestido. Nos estuvimos provocando con la boca la una a la otra y el sonido de la ducha ahogo nuestros gemidos. Metí las manos dentro de sus bragas y sentí el calor contra mis dedos.

Como necesitaba ver más de ella, saque los dedos y los lleve al dobladillo de su vestido. Con un solo movimiento se lo levante y se lo saque por la cabeza. Me quede helada al ver lo que había debajo. “Dios Santo”. Estaba intentando matarme.

Di un paso atrás y me apoye contra la pared de la ducha. Ella estaba delante de mí, calada hasta los huesos, con unas bragas de encaje blanco que se ataban a ambos lados de su cadera un lazo de seda. Tenía los pezones duros y se veían bajo el sujetador a juego y no pude evitar estirar la mano para tocarlos.

-Joder, eres tan hermosa- dije pasándole las yemas de los dedos por los pechos tensos. Un estremecimiento visible la recorrió y mi mano subió por su cuerpo, por encima de su clavícula, por el cuello hasta su mandíbula.

Podíamos follar justo ahí, húmedas y resbaladizas contra los azulejos y tal vez lo hiciéramos más adelante, pero ahora mismo quería tomarme mi tiempo. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que teníamos toda la noche por delante. Nada de apresurarse ni de esconderse. Nada de peleas amargas ni de culpas. Teníamos toda la noche para estar solas y me iba a pasar toda la noche con ella… en una cama.

Metí la mano por detrás de ella y cerré la ducha. Ella se apretó contra mí, acercando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, yo le cogí la cara y la bese profundamente, con mi lengua deslizándose contra la suya. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías y abrí la puerta de la ducha, sin dejar de abrazarla mientras salíamos.

No podía dejar de tocarle la piel: por la espalda, sobre la suave curva al final y volviendo a subir por sus costados hasta sus pechos. Necesitaba sentir, saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

Nuestro beso no se rompió mientras salíamos del baño, tropezando torpemente mientras no íbamos quitando con desesperación lo que nos quedaba de la ropa. Me quite de una patada los zapatos mojados mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio, y ella me acariciaba el estómago en busca de mi cinturón. La ayude y pronto me libere también de mi sujetador, los pantalones y el bóxer. Acelerada, los aparte a un lado de una patada y aterrizaron un poco más allá en un montoncito húmedo.

Seguí la línea de sus costillas con los nudillos antes de deslizar las manos hacia el cierre de su sujetador, lo solté y prácticamente se lo arranque del cuerpo. Acercándola a mí, gemí dentro de su boca cuando sus pezones duros rozaron los míos. Las puntas de su cabello húmedo me hacían cosquillas en las manos mientras se las pasaba por la espalda desnuda, y sentí electricidad contra mi piel.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, la única iluminación venia de la escasa cuña de luz que se escapaba por la puerta del baño y de la luna del cielo nocturno. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y yo me dirigí a la última prenda que quedaba entre nosotras. Mi boca subió hasta sus labios y después bajo por su cuello, por ambos pechos y por su torso. Le fui dando breves besos y mordiscos por el estómago y finalmente llegue al encaje blanco que escondía el resto de ella.

Me puse de rodillas delante de ella, levante la vista y encontré su mirada. Tenía las manos en mi pelo y pasaba los dedos entre los mechones mojados y alborotados.

Estire la mano y cogí el delicado lazo de seda entre los dedos y tire y vi cómo se deshacía en su cadera. Una expresión de confusión cruzo su cara mientras yo pasaba los dedos por todo el borde de encaje hasta el otro lado y hacia lo mismo. La tela cayó de su cuerpo sin daños y ella quedo completamente desnuda delante de mí. No las había roto, pero podía estar más que segura de que tenía intención de llevarme esa preciosidad conmigo.

Ella rio; parecía que me había leído la mente.

La empuje un poco para atrás para que quedara sentada en el borde de la cama y, todavía de rodillas delante de ella, le abrí las piernas. Le acaricie la piel sedosa de las pantorrillas y le bese el interior de los muslos entre las piernas. Su sabor invadió mi boca y se me subió a la cabeza, borrando todo lo demás. Joder, que cosas me hacia esa mujer.

La empuje otra vez para que se tumbara sobre las sabanas y por fin me acerque para unirme a ella, pasándole los labios y la lengua por el cuerpo, con sus manos todavía enredadas en mi pelo, guiándome hacia donde ella me necesitaba más. Le metí el pulgar en la boca porque deseaba que me lamiera algo mientras yo ponía mi boca en sus pechos, sus costillas, su mandíbula.

Sus suspiros y gemidos llenaron la habitación y se mezclaron con los míos. Era más difícil de lo que había sido nunca y solo quería enterrarme en ella una y otra vez. Alcance su boca y le saque mi pulgar húmedo para pasárselo por la mejilla. Entonces ella tiro de mí y cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos quedo alineado.

Nos besamos con pasión, las manos buscando y agarrando, intentando acercarnos todo lo posible. Nuestras caderas se encontraron y yo empecé a bajar lentamente mi mano por su costado hasta que llegue a su centro. Cada vez que pasaba los dedos por su clítoris, ella emitía un gemido. Con un leve movimiento podría estar en lo más profundo de ella.

Quería eso más que nada en el mundo, pero necesitaba oír algo de ella primero. Cuando había dicho mi nombre abajo, había provocado algo dentro de mí. No lo había comprendido del todo todavía, no sabía si significaba algo que no estaba totalmente preparada para explorar, pero sabía que necesitaba oírlo, oír que era mí a quien quería. Necesitaba saber que, por esa noche, era mía.

-Joder, me muero por estar dentro de ti ahora mismo- le susurre al oído. Ella se quedó sin aliento pero se le escapo un profundo suspiro entre los labios-. ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

-Si- lloriqueo con la voz suplicante y sus caderas se separaron de la cama buscando mis dedos. Mi dedo medio rozo su entrada y yo apreté la mandíbula porque quería prolongar aquello. Sus talones me recorrían las piernas arriba y abajo, hasta que al final pararon cuando me rodeo la cintura. Con la mano libre le cogí ambas manos y se las coloque por encima de la cabeza a la vez que entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

-Por favor, Tobin- me suplico-. Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza.

Baje la cabeza de forma que nuestras frentes se tocaran y finalmente empuje para entrar en su interior.

-Oh, joder- gimió

-Dilo otra vez-. Me estaba quedando sin aliento al empezar a mover mis dedos para entrar y salir de ella.

-Tobin…

Quería oírlo otra vez. Acomode mi cuerpo entre una de sus piernas y empecé a oscilar en ella mientras empujaba mis dedos en su interior con un ritmo constante.

-No voy a tener bastante de esto nunca.

Estaba cerca y necesitaba aguantar. Llevaba separada de ella demasiado tiempo y nada de lo que había en las fantasías que había tenido con ella podía compararse con aquello.

-Te quiero así todos los días- dije contra su piel húmeda-. Así y agachada sobre mí mesa. De rodilla besándomela.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con los dientes apretados-. ¿Por qué te encanta hablarme así? Eres una estúpida.

Baje sobre ella otra vez, riéndome contra su cuello.

Nos movimos a la vez sin esfuerzo, una piel cubierta de sudor deslizándose contra la otra. Con cada embestida ella elevaba más las caderas y levantaba su rodilla para hacer presión en mi centro. Estaba tan perdida en ella que pareció que se paraba el tiempo. Tenía mi mano libre fuertemente agarrada a la de ella por encima de la cabeza y empezó a apretarme más fuerte. Ella estaba cerca cada vez más cerca, y sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y mi nombre no dejaba de salir de sus labios, acercándome al abismo.

-Ríndete-. Mi voz era irregular por la desesperación que sentía. Estaba muy cerca pero quería esperarla-. Suéltate, Alex, córrete.

-Oh, Dios, Tobin- gimió-. Dime algo más-. Joder, a mi chica le ponía que le dijera guarradas-. Por favor.

-Estas tan caliente y tan húmeda. Cuando estas cerca- jadee-, se te enrojece la piel de todo el cuerpo y tu voz se vuelve ronca. Y, joder, no hay nada más perfecto que tu cara cuando te corres.

Ella hizo presión con su rodilla en mi centro con más fuerza y sentí su respiración se aceleraba a la vez que se sentaba a mi alrededor.

-Esos labios tan retorcidos se abren y se ponen suaves cuando jadeas por mí y cuando me suplicas que te de placer y, no hay nada mejor que el sonido que haces cuando por fin llegas.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Enrosque mis dedos en su interior una par de veces más, tratando de ir lo más profundo. Yo ya estaba justo en el borde en ese momento y cuando ella grito mi nombre no pude contenerme más.

Ella amortiguo sus gritos contra mi cuello mientras sentía que se dejaba ir, apretándose salvajemente debajo de mi (nada en el mundo era tan bueno como aquello, dejar que la espiral fuera creciendo en nuestro interior y después se hiciera pedazos a la vez, las dos juntas) y yo también hice lo mismo.

Después acerque mi cara a la suya y nuestras narices se tocaron. Nuestras respiraciones seguían siendo rápidas y trabajosas. Tenía la boca seca, me dolían los músculos y estaba agotada. Le solté la mano que estaba agarrando con fuerza y le frote los dedos suavemente, intentando que le volviera la circulación.

-Madre mía- dijo. Todo parecía tan diferente, pero a la vez muy poco definido. Rodé para apartarme de ella, cerré los ojos e intente bloquear la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

A mi lado, ella se estremeció.

-¿tienes frio?- le pregunte.

-No- respondió negando con la cabeza. Solo estoy un poco abrumada.

Tire de ella hacia mí y estire el brazo para cubrirnos a ambas con las mantas. No quería irme, pero no sabía si estaba invitada a quedarme.

-Yo también.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotras durante varios minutos y me pregunte si se habría quedado dormida. Me moví un poco y me sorprendió oír su voz.

-No te vayas- dijo en dirección a la oscuridad. Agache la cabeza, le di un beso en la coronilla e inhale profundamente su olor familiar.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.

“Joder, que bien se siente estar así”.

Sentí algo cálido y húmedo en mi núcleo y yo gemí en voz alta.

“El mejor sueño de mi vida”. La Alex del sueño gimió y eso envió una vibración a través de mi libido y por todo mi cuerpo.

-Alex-. Oí mi propia voz y eso me sobresalto un poco.

Había soñado con ella cientos de veces, pero esto parecía tan real… la calidez desapareció y fruncí el sueño. “No te despiertes, Tobin. No te despiertes de algo así, joder”.

-Dilo otra vez-. Una voz suave y gutural entro en mi conciencia y me obligo a abrir los ojos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y yo estaba tumbada en una cama extraña. La calidez volvió a dirigí la mirada a mi regazo, donde una preciosa cabeza castaña se movía entre mis piernas abiertas. Volvió a pasar su lengua por mi clítoris.

De repente todo lo que había pasado aquella noche volvió a mí y la neblina del sueño desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Alex?

No podía ser que tuviera tanta suerte como para que eso fuera real.

Debía haberse levantado en algún momento de la noche para apagar la luz del baño; la habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas podía distinguirla. Baje las manos para encontrarla y mis dedos siguieron la línea de sus labios que besaban mi clítoris.

Ella movía la cabeza, con la lengua rodeándome y los dientes rozándome con cada movimiento. Su mano bajo hasta mi centro y yo gemí en voz alta cuando acaricio justo la entrada con cuidado, casi burlándose.

La sensación era tan intensa al darme cuenta de que mis sueños y la realidad se habían unido, que no sabía cuánto podría durar. Ella se movió un poco y su dedo acaricio un lugar justo debajo y un largo siseo escapo de entre mis dientes apretados. Nunca nadie me había hecho eso. Casi quería detenerla, pero la sensación era tan increíble que era incapaz de moverme. Mientras mis ojos se iban ajustando a la oscuridad, le pase los dedos por el pelo, la cara y la mandíbula. Ella cerró los ojos y aumento la fuerza, acercándome más. La combinación de su boca sobre mi clítoris y su dedo presionando sobre mí era irreal, pero la quería conmigo, su boca contra mi boca, besándome los labios mientras yo me hundía en ella.

Me incorpore para sentarme, la coloque en mi regazo y rodee mi cadera con sus piernas. Nuestros pechos desnudos se apretaron, le cogí la cara éntrelas manos y la mire a los ojos.

-Este ha sido el mejor despertar que he tenido en mi vida.

Ella se rio un poco y se lamio los labios, lo que los hizo brillar deliciosamente. Baje la mano y coloque mis dedos junto a su entrada y la levante un poco. En un solo movimiento continuo entre profundamente dentro de ella. Ella dejo caer la frente contra mi hombro y movió las caderas hacia adelante introduciéndome más adentro.

Estar con ella en una cama es irreal. Montaba mis dedos de una forma pausada, moviéndose muy poco. Me beso cada centímetro del lado derecho del cuello, chupándomelo y tirando de mi piel. Breves sonidos marcaban cada círculo de sus caderas.

-Me gusta estar encima- jadeo-. ¿Sientes lo dentro que estas? ¿Lo sientes?

-Si.

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

Negué con la cabeza, absolutamente perdida.

-No, Dios, no.

Durante un rato permaneció haciendo círculos pequeños lentamente mientras subía y bajaba por mi cuello mordiéndome. Pero entonces se acercó más y me susurro:

-Me voy a correr, Tobin.

Y en vez de soltar una sarta de maldiciones para describir lo que me hacía oír eso, le mordí el cuello y le hice un chupetón.

Moviéndose con más fuerza ahora, empezó a hablar. Palabras que apenas podía procesar. Palabras sobre mi cuerpo dentro de ella, su necesidad por mí. Palabras sobre mi sabor y lo húmeda que estaba. Palabras sobre querer que me corriera, necesitar que me corriera.

Con cada movimiento de las caderas la presión alrededor de mis dedos empezó aumentar. La agarre más fuerte, con un miedo breve a dejarle chupetones cada vez que movía las manos y aumente la velocidad de las embestidas. Ella gimió y se retorció encima de mis dedos y justo cuando pensé que no podía aguantar más, ella grito mi nombre de nuevo y sentí que empezaba a estremecerse a mí alrededor. La gran intensidad de si orgasmo provoco el mío, y acerque la cara a su cuello ahogando un fuerte gemido contra su piel.

Ella se dejó caer contra mí y yo nos baje a ambas hacia la cama. Estábamos sudadas, jadeando y más que agotadas y ella tenía una apariencia terriblemente perfecta.

La acerque hacia mí, su espalda contra mi pecho y la rodee con mis brazos, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas. Ella murmuro algo que no pude distinguir, pero se durmió antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

Algo había cambiado esa noche y lo último que pensé mientras se me cerraban los ojos fue que ya habría tiempo más que suficiente para hablar al día siguiente. Pero cuando el sol de la mañana empezó a colarse por la cortina oscura, me di cuenta con una incómoda sensación de que ese día ya había llegado.

 


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

POV Alex

La conciencia apareció en el límite de mi mente abotargada por el sueño, y yo intente apartarla a la fuerza. No quería despertarme. Estaba caliente, cómoda y satisfecha.

Vagas imágenes de mi sueño pasaron por delante de mis ojos cerrados mientras me acurrucaba en la manta más calentita y que mejor olía en la que había dormido. Y la manta se acurruco a mí alrededor.

Algo cálido se apretó contra mí y abrí poco a poco los ojos para encontrarme con una cabeza de conocido pelo alborotado a unos centímetros de mi cara. Un centenar de imágenes me recorrieron la mente en ese preciso segundo cuando la realidad de la noche anterior cayó como un jarro de agua fría en mi cerebro.

“Madre de Dios”. Había sido real.

Se me acelero el corazón cuando levante la cabeza un poco y me encontré a mi atractiva mujer enroscada alrededor de mi cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, la boca perfecta un poco abierta soltando bocanadas de aire caliente sobre mis pechos desnudos. Su largo cuerpo caliente contra el mío, las piernas entrelazadas y sus fuertes brazos apretados alrededor de mi torso.

“Se había quedado”.

La intimidad de nuestra postura me golpeo con una fuerza tal que me dejo sin aliento. No es que se hubiera quedado, es que se había aferrado a mí.

Me esforcé por recuperar el aire y no entrar en pánico. Era mucho más que consciente de cada centímetro de nuestra piel en contacto. Sentí el poderoso latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. Sentía la humedad de su centro en mi muslo. Me ardían los dedos por tocarle. Estaba deseando apretar mis labios contra su pelo. Era demasiado. Ella era demasiado.

Algo había cambiado la noche anterior y no estaba segura de estar lista para ello. No sabía lo que entrañaría ese cambio, pero ahí estaba. En cada movimiento, cada contacto, cada palabra y cada beso habíamos estado juntas. Nadie me había hecho sentir así, como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho para encajar con el suyo.

Había estado con otras mujeres y hombres, pero con ella me sentía como si me arrastrara una marea oculta, completamente incapaz de cambiar el rumbo. Cerré los ojos, intentando sofocar la sensación de pánico que estaba creciendo en mi interior.

No me arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Había sido intenso- como siempre- y seguramente el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida. Solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas antes de poder enfrentarme a ella.

Le coloque una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la espalda y conseguí apartarle de mi cuerpo. Ella empezó a revolverse y yo me quede helada, abrazándole fuerte y deseando en silencio que volviera a dormir. Ella murmuro mi nombre antes de que su respiración se volviera de nuevo regular y yo me escape de debajo de su cuerpo.

Le observe dormir durante un momento y el pánico se redujo no supe cómo. Una vez más fui consciente de lo guapa que era. En calma por el sueño, sus facciones parecían tranquilas y en paz, con una expresión muy diferente de la que solía tener cuando estaba cerca de mí. Un grueso mechón de pelo le caía por la cara y sentí la urgente necesidad de apartárselo. Ahí estaban las pestañas largas, los pómulos perfectos y sus labios carnosos.

“Dios mío, es que es tan guapa”.

Empecé a caminar hacia el baño, pero vi mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador del dormitorio.

“Vaya. Recién follada”. Sin duda esa era la imagen que ofrecía.

Me acerque y examine los leves arañazos rojos que tenía por el cuello, los hombros, los pechos y el estómago. Tenía una marca pequeña de un mordisco en la parte de debajo de mi pecho izquierdo y un chupetón en el hombro. Mire hacia abajo y pase los dedos por las marcas rojas que tenía en el interior del muslo. Se me endurecieron los pezones al recordar la sensación de su cara frotándose contra mi piel.

Mi pelo era un desastre enredado y despeinado y me mordí el labio al recordar sus manos enredadas en él. La forma en que me había atraído primero hacia su beso y después sobre su centro…

“Esto no me está ayudando”.

Una voz todavía pastosa por el sueño me saco sobresaltada de mis pensamientos.

-¿Recién despierta y ya tirándote de los pelo?

Me volví y vi un destello de su cuerpo desnudo mientras se giraba bajo las sabanas y se sentaba. Dejo que le cayeran hasta las caderas, dejando su torso al descubierto. No creía que nunca pudiera cansarme de mirar- y sentir- ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Cuando mis ojos, al fin, llegaron a su cara fruncí el ceño al ver su sonrisa torcida.

-Te he pillado mirándote- murmuro pasándose una mano por la mandíbula.

No sabía si sonreír o si poner los ojos en blanco. Verla desaliñada y vulnerable en ese estado a medio despertar me desorientaba. La noche anterior no nos molestamos en cerrar las pesadas cortinas y ahora el sol entraba a raudales, cegadoramente brillante al reflejarse la maraña de sábanas blancas. Se le veía tan diferente… seguía siendo la gilipollas de mi jefa, pero ahora también era algo más: una mujer, en mi cama, que parecía estar lista para el asalto numero… ¿cuatro? ¿Cinco? Había perdido la cuenta.

Mientras sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de mi ser, recordé que yo también estaba completamente desnuda. En ese momento se expresión era tan intensa como su contacto. Si seguía mirándome de ese modo ¿ardería mi piel en llamas? ¿Sentiría su tacto como si sus manos me estuvieran tocando?

Intente centrarme en algo que camuflara el hecho de que estaba catalogando mentalmente cada centímetro de su piel y me agache para recuperar del suelo su blusa. Había pasado toda la noche delante del aparato de aire acondicionado y estaba un poco fría, pero por suerte estaba casi seca. Cuando introduje mi cabeza por el suave algodón, inhale el olor a salvia de su piel y al emerger me encontré con su mirada oscura.

Saco un poco la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

-Ven aquí- dijo en voz baja.

Me acerque a la cama, con la intención de sentarme a su lado, pero ella tiro de mí para que quedara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y dijo:

-Dime que estás pensando.

¿Quería que condensara un millón de pensamientos en una sola frase? Esa mujer estaba loca.

Así que abrí la boca y solté lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

-Has dicho que no has estado con nadie desde que nosotras estuvimos… juntas por primera vez-. Estaba mirando fijamente su clavícula para no tener que mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Es cierto?

Por fin levante la vista.

Ella asintió y metió los dedos por debajo de la camiseta acariciándome lentamente desde la cadera hasta la cintura.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza una vez.

-No he deseado a nadie más.

No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar eso. ¿Quería decir que no había conocido a nadie que deseara pero que estaba abierta a ello?

-¿Normalmente eres monógamo cuando te estas acostando con alguien? Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que se espera de mí.

Tobin me beso el hombro, la clavícula y subió por mi cuello. Estire el brazo hasta la mesita de había detrás de ella, cogí la botella de agua de cortesía y le di un sorbo antes de pasársela a ella. Ella se la termino en unos cuantos tragos.

-¿Tenias sed?

-Si. Y ahora tengo hambre.

-No me sorprende, porque no hemos comido desde hace…

-Me detuve cuando le vi mover ambas cejas y sonreír.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero se me cerraron cuando ella se acercó y me beso dulcemente los labios.

-¿Y la monogamia es lo que se espera de ti aquí?- le pregunte.

-Después de los que paso anoche, creo que tendrías que decírmelo tú.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera estar con ella así, mucho menos pensar en la monogamia. La sola idea de cómo iba a funcionar todo aquello hacia que la cabeza me diera vueltas. ¿Íbamos a ser…amigas?

¿Diríamos “buenos días” y lo diríamos de verdad? ¿Se iba a sentir bien criticando mi trabajo?

Extendió los dedos sobre la parte baja de mi espalda apretándome contra ella y me aparto de mis pensamientos.

-No te quites esa blusa nunca- susurro.

-Vale- me eche hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello-. Voy a llevar esto y nada más a la sesión de presentación de esta mañana.

Su risa sonó grave y juguetona.

-Ni hablar de eso.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte intentando ver el reloj que había detrás de ella.

-Me importa una mierda-. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron mi pecho y empezaron a deslizarse de un lado a otro por la suave piel de debajo.

En el proceso de intentar apartarme un poco de ella, deje al aire su piel por encima de la cadera. “Pero ¿Qué demonios era eso?”

¿Era un tatuaje?

-¿Qué es…?- no fui capaz de encontrar las palabras. Apartándole un poco, levante la vista para mirarla a los ojos antes de volver a mirar la marca. Justo debajo del hueso de la cadera tenía una línea de tinta negra con unas palabras escritas en lo que supuse que sería francés. ¿Cómo se me había podido pasar por alto eso? Recordé brevemente todas las veces que habíamos estado juntas. Siempre había sido todo muy precipitado o a oscuras o en un estado de semidesnudez.

-Es un tatuaje- dijo divertida apartándose un poco y acariciándome el ombligo.

-Ya sé que es un tatuaje, pero… ¿Qué dice?

“La señorita seriedad en los negocios tiene un puto tatuaje”. Otro trozo de la mujer que conocía que caía y se hacía pedazos.

-Dice: “Je ne regrette rien”. (No me arrepiento de nada)

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y la sangre se me calentó al oír su voz que se disolvía en su perfecto acento francés.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- ella volvió a sonreír.

-Je ne regrette rien.

Repitió cada palabra lentamente, poniendo énfasis en cada silaba. Era lo más sexy que había oído en mi vida. Entre eso, el tatuaje y el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de mí, estaba a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

-¿Eso no es una canción? Ella asintió.

-Sí, una canción-. Y riendo por lo bajo prosiguió-. Puede que creas que me arrepiento de esa noche de borrachera en Paris, a miles de kilómetros de casa, sin un solo amigo en la ciudad, en la que decidí hacerme un tatuaje. Pero no, ni siquiera me arrepiento de eso.

-Dilo otra vez- le susurre.

Se acercó a mi oído, moviendo las caderas contra las mías, el aliento cálido junto a mi oído y susurro de nuevo.

-Je ne regrette rien. ¿Lo entiendes? Asentí.

-Di algo más-. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración trabajosa y mis pezones sensibles rozaban contra la tela de la blusa.

Se inclinó un poco, me beso la oreja y dijo:

-Je suis à toi (Estoy contigo)-. Su voz sonaba ahogada y grave mientras me agarraba para acercarme y yo nos saque a ambas de la incomodidad hundiéndole sus dedos en mí con un gemido. Me encantaba la profundidad que alcanzaba en esa postura. Ella susurro una sola silaba desconocida para mí una y otra vez mientras me miraba. En vez de agarrarme las caderas, su mano libre agarraba la blusa.

Era tan fácil, tan natural entre nosotras, pero de alguna forma se añadió al espacio de incomodidad que parecía no poder quitarme de encima. En vez de fijarme en eso, me centre en sus suaves gemidos contra mi boca, en la forma en que nos sentó a ambas repentinamente y se puso a chuparme los pechos por encima de la blusa, dejando al descubierto la piel rosa de debajo. Me perdí en sus dedos necesitados, su frente apretada contra mi clavícula cuando se acercó aún más. Me perdí en la sensación de sus dedos moviéndose más rápido y más fuerte para venir al encuentro de todo mis movimientos.

Apartándome un poco, me puso la mano libre en el pecho y dejo de mover sus dedos en mi interior.

-El corazón me va a mil por hora. Dime lo bien que sienta esto.

Me relaje instintivamente cuando vi su sonrisa arrogante. ¿Es que creía que necesitaba algo para recordar quien habíamos sido menos de un día antes de aquello?

-Ya estas otra vez con eso de hablar. Para. Ensancho su sonrisa.

-Te encanta que te hable. Y te gusta todavía más cuando coincide en el momento que estoy dentro de ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué es lo que me ha delatado? ¿Los orgasmos? ¿O la forma en que te lo pido? Eres una gran detective…

Ella me guiño el ojo, me subió un pie hasta su hombro y me beso la parte interna del tobillo.

-¿Siempre, has sido así?- le pregunte tirando inútilmente de sus dedos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero quería que se moviera. Cuando estaba quieta me provocaba, me rozaba, pero la sentía incompleta. Cuando se movía yo solo quería más tiempo para quedarme quieta-. Me dan pena las mujeres cuyos egos desechados me han pavimentado el camino.

Tobin negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia mi e irguiéndose apoyada sobre la mano libre. Gracias a Dios empezó a mover sus dedos. Se me cerraron los ojos. Estaba tocándome el punto exacto una, otra y otra vez.

-Mírame- me susurro.

Abrí los ojos y vi el sudor en la frente y los labios abiertos mientras me miraba la boca. Los músculos de su brazo destacaban cada vez que movía su mano y su torso brillaba con una fina capa de sudor. La observe mientras entraba y salía de mí. No estoy segura de lo que dije cuando saco sus dedos del todo y luego entro con más fuerza, pero lo dije en voz baja; era algo sucio y lo olvide instantáneamente cuando me envistió de nuevo.

-Tú me haces sentir arrogante. Es la forma en que reacciones ante mi lo que me hace sentir como una puto Dios. ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de eso?

No respondí pero ella claramente no esperaba que lo hiciera porque su mirada y los dedos de su mano libre bajaban por mi cuello y por mis pechos. Encontró un lugar particularmente sensible y yo solté una exclamación ahogada.

-Parece que alguien te ha mordido aquí- dijo pasando el pulgar por la marca de sus dientes-. ¿Te ha gustado?

Trague y empuje contra sus dedos.

-Si.

-Chica pervertida.

Le pase las manos por los hombros y por el pecho, después los abdominales hasta su cadera y roce una y otra vez con el pulgar su tatuaje.

-También me gusta esto.

Sus movimientos se hicieron irregulares y forzados.

-Oh, joder, Alex… no puedo… no puedo aguantar más-. Oír su voz tan desesperada y fuera de control solo intensifico mi necesidad de ella.

Cerré los ojos y me centre en la deliciosa sensación que empezaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, justo al borde. Meti la mano entre las dos y mis dedos se encontraron con su clítoris y empecé a frotárselo lentamente.

Ella inclino la cabeza, miro mi mano y exclamo:

-Oh, joder-. Su voz sonaba desesperada y su respiración ya no era más que una sucesión de jadeos profundos.

-Tócame así, justo así-. Sus palabras era todo lo que necesitaba y con un último contacto de los dedos, sentí el que el orgasmo me embargaba.

El orgasmo fue intenso. Me apreté contra ella y las uñas de mi mano libre se clavaron en su espalda. Ella grito y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se corrió. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con las consecuencias del orgasmo y me corrieron unos leves temblores cuando fue desapareciendo. Me aferre a ella, que se quedó quieta y su cuerpo se hundió contra el mío. Me beso el hombro y el cuello antes de darme un beso en los labios. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente y después se parto de mí.

-Dios, mujer- dijo con un profundo suspiro y forzando una risa-. Me vas a matar.

Ambas rodamos para ponernos de costado al unísono, con las cabezas en nuestras almohadas. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron yo no fui capaz de apartarla. Ya había perdido cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de que la vez siguiente fuera menos intensa o de que nuestra conexión se fuera de alguna forma fundiendo si conseguíamos sacar todo aquello de nuestros sistemas. Esa noche de “tregua” no iba a atenuar nada. Yo ya quería acercarme, besarle la mandíbula y volver a tirar de ella hacia mí. Mientras la miraba me quedo claro que cuando esto acabara iba a doler una barbaridad.

El miedo atenazo mi corazón y el pánico de la noche anterior volvió, trayendo consigo un silencio incómodo. Me senté y me tape con las sabanas hasta la barbilla.

-Oh, mierda.

Su mano salió y me agarro por el brazo.

-Alex no puedo…

-Probablemente deberíamos ir preparándonos- le interrumpí antes de que acabara la frase. Podía ser el principio de mil formas de romperme el corazón-. Tenemos que asistir a una presentación dentro de veinte minutos.

Ella parecía confusa durante un momento antes de hablar.

-La ropa que tengo aquí no está seca. Y ni siquiera sé dónde está mi habitación.

Intente no ruborizarme al recordar lo rápido que había pasado todo la noche anterior.

-Vale. Me llevare tu llave y te traeré algo.

Me duche rápido y me envolví en una gruesa toalla deseando haber tenido el buen juicio de traer uno de los albornoces del hotel al baño conmigo. Inspire hondo, abrí la puerta y salí.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama y levanto la vista para mirarme cuando entre en la habitación.

-Es que necesito…-. Empecé a decir señalando mi maleta. Ella asintió pero no hizo ademan de hablar. Nunca había tenido vergüenza de mi cuerpo. Pero estar allí de pie, sin nada más que una toalla, sabiendo que ella me estaba mirando, me hizo sentir inusualmente tímida.

Cogí unas cuantas cosas y eche a correr al pasar a su lado, sin pararme hasta que estuve de nuevo en la seguridad del baño. Me vestí más rápido de lo que creía posible y decidí que me iba a recoger el pelo y ya terminaría con el resto después. Cogí las tarjetas-llave de la encimera y volví al dormitorio.

Ella no se había movido. Sentada en el borde de la cama con los codos apoyados en los muslos, parecía perdida en pensamientos. ¿En que estaría pensando? Todo la mañana yo había sido un manojo de nervios, con mis emociones pasando de un extremo a otro sin parar, pero ella parecía tranquila. Tan segura. Pero ¿de qué estaba segura? ¿Qué había decidido?

-¿Quieres que traiga algo en concreto?

Cuando levanto la mirada, pareció algo sorprendida, como si no lo hubiera pensado.

-Eh… solo tengo unas pocas reuniones esta tarde. ¿No?-. Yo asentí-. Cualquier cosa que traigas estará bien.

Solo necesite un segundo para localizar su habitación; era justo la siguiente puerta. Genial. Ahora podría imaginármelo en una cama justo al otro lado de la pared donde estaba la mía. Sus maletas estaban allí y yo hice una breve pausa al darme cuenta de que iba a tener que rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Levante la maleta más grande y la coloque sobre la cama para abrirla. Su olor me provocó una fuerte oleada de deseo. Empecé a buscar la ropa muy bien colocada.

Todo en ella era tan ordenado y organizado que me hizo preguntarme como seria su casa. No lo había pensado mucho, pero de repente me pregunte si algún día llegaría a verla, si llegaría a ver su cama.

Me di cuenta de que quería. ¿Querría ella que fuera allí?

Me di cuenta de que me estaba entreteniendo y seguí buscando entre sus ropas hasta que por fin localice un traje de color carbón de Helmut Lang, una blusa blanca, bóxer, calcetines y zapatos.

Volví a colocar todo donde estaba, cogí la ropa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando salí del pasillo, no pude reprimir una risa nerviosa ante lo absurdo de la situación. Por suerte, logre recomponerme cuando llegue a mi puerta. Di dos pasos en el interior antes de quedarme helada.

Estaba de pie delante de la ventana abierta, rodeada de la luz del sol. Cada una de las atractivas líneas de su cuerpo cincelado se veía acentuada con todos sus perfectos detalles por las sombras que se proyectaban en su cuerpo en vuelto en una toalla.

-¿Has visto algo que te gusta?

Volví, a regañadientes, a mirarle a la cara.

-Yo…

Mi mirada bajo a mis pies ruborizándome en el proceso.

-Te he preguntado si has visto algo que te gusta-, cruzo la habitación y se detuvo justo delante de mí.

-Te he oído- dije mirándola fijamente-. Y no, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Y en que estabas pensando exactamente?-. Ella estiro la mano y me coloco un mechón de pelo húmedo tras la oreja. Ese simple contacto hizo que me diera un vuelco el estómago.

-Que tenemos una agenda que cumplir. Ella dio un paso para acercarse.

-¿Y por qué no te creo?

-¿Por qué te lo tienes demasiado creído?- le sugerí mirándola a los ojos.

Ella enarco una ceja y me miro durante un momento antes de cogerme la ropa de las manos y colocarla sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera moverme, ella se quitó la toalla y la tiro al suelo. “Santa madre de Dios”. Si había un espécimen de mujer más atractiva sobre la tierra, yo pagaría un buen dinero por verla.

Cogió su bóxer y empezó a ponérselos antes de detenerse para mirarme.

-¿No acabas de decirme que tenemos una agenda que cumplir?- me pregunto mirándome divertida-. A menos claro, que hayas visto algo que te gusta.

“Hija de…”

Entorne los ojos y me gire rápidamente para volver al baño a acabar de arreglarme. Mientas me secaba el pelo no pude superar la incómoda sensación de que me estaba intentando decir algo importante que: “mírame el cuerpo desnudo un rato más”.

Antes incluso de poder desentrañar mis propias emociones, ya estaba intentado adivinar las suyas. ¿Me preocupaba que quisiera irse o quedarse?

Cuando acabe, ella ya estaba vestida y esperando, mirando por la enorme ventana. Se volvió, camino hacia mí y me puso las cálidas manos en la cara. Mirándome con intensidad.

-Necesito que me escuches. Trague saliva.

-Vale.

-No quiero salir por esa puerta y perder lo que hemos encontrado en esta habitación.

Sus palabras me estremecieron. No se estaba declarando, no me estaba prometiendo nada, pero había dicho exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Quizá ninguna de las dos supiera que estaba pasando, pero no lo íbamos a dejar inacabado.

Exhale temblorosa y le puse las manos en el pecho.

-Ni yo, pero tampoco quiero que tu carrera se trague la mía.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso.

Asentí pese a que esas palabras enmarañaban aún más mis sentimientos. Fui incapaz de encontrar algo que añadir.

-Está bien- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo-. Vámonos entonces.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

POV Tobin

El tema del congreso ese año era “La siguiente generación de estrategias de marketing” y, como forma de introducir la nueva generación, los organizadores habían programado una sesión de presentación para todos los alumnos del master de Alex. La mayoría de los alumnos de su programa de estudios estaban allí, de pie, muy erguidos y nerviosos al lado de sus paneles explicativos. De hecho, hacer una presentación en ese congreso era un requisito imprescindible de las practicas del master de Alex pero ella había pedido que hicieran una excepción en su caso dado el tamaño y la naturaleza confidencial de la cuenta Papadakis, su proyecto principal. Ningún otro alumno estaba gestionando una cuenta de un millón de dólares.

La junta de la beca se había mostrado encantada de hacer la excepción e incluso estuvieron a punto de babear ante la expectativa de poder poner la historia de éxito de Alex en el folleto del programa una vez que se completara su diseño, se firmara y se divulgara públicamente.

Pero aunque ella no tenía que hacer una presentación, insistió en recorrer todos los pasillos y examinar todos los paneles. Teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente yo no podía apartarme más de un metro de ella y que no tenía ninguna reunión hasta las diez, la seguí todo el tiempo, contando los paneles (576) y mirándole el trasero (respingón, divertido para darle unos azotes y ahora mismo envuelto en lana negra).

Ella había mencionado en el ascensor que su mejor amiga, Allie, le había proporcionado la mayoría de ese armario que yo amaba y odiaba a la vez. La selección de esa mañana, una falda lápiz ajustada y una blusa de color azul oscuro, ahora también estaba en mi lista. Intente convencer a Alex un par de veces de que teníamos que volver a la habitación a buscar algo, pero ella solo enarco una ceja y me pregunto:

-¿A buscar algo o en busca de “algo”?

La ignore, pero ahora deseaba haber admitido que necesitaba otro asalto antes de empezar con el congreso. Me pregunte si habría accedido.

-¿Habrías vuelto a la habitación conmigo?- le pregunte al oído mientras ella leía atentamente el panel de un alumno sobre una idea para el proceso de renovación de marca de una pequeña compañía de teléfonos móviles. Los gráficos estaban pegados con celo en el panel. Por Dios.

-Chis.

-Alex, no vas a aprender nada de esta presentación. Vamos a tomarnos un café y tal vez también besármela en el baño.

-Tu padre me dijo una vez que era imposible predecir de donde iban a venir las mejores ideas y que leyera todo lo que encontrara. Además, son mis compañeros del master.

-Mi padre no tiene idea de lo que habla.

Ella se rio muy apropiadamente. Papá había estado en lo más alto de todas las listas de los veinticinco mejores consejeros delegados prácticamente desde que nació.

-No tienes que besármela. Puedo follarte contra la pared- le susurre carraspeando y mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para oírme-. O podría tumbarte en el suelo, abrirte las piernas y hacer que te corras con la lengua.

Ella se estremeció, le sonrió al alumno que había cerca de la siguiente presentación y se acercó para leerla. El hombre extendió la mano hacia mí.

-Discúlpeme, ¿Es usted Tobin Heath?

Asentí, distraída, mientras le estrechaba la mano y vi que Alex se alejaba un poco.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente desierto excepto por los alumnos que había cerca de los paneles. E incluso ellos habían empezado acercarse a zonas más interesantes, donde las empresas más grandes- patrocinadores del congreso principalmente. Habían montado expositores brillantes y llenos de marcas comerciales con la intención de ánimar un poco la sesión inaugural del congreso dedicada a los alumnos. Alex se inclinó y escribió algo en su cuaderno: “¿Renovación de marca para Jenkins Financial?”

Le mire la mano y después la cara, concentrada con una expresión pensativa. La cuenta de Jenkins Financial no era una de las suyas. Ni siquiera era una que llevara yo. Era una cuenta pequeña, ocasionalmente gestionada por algún ejecutivo junior algo lerdo. ¿De verdad sabia cuanto costaba gestionar una enorme campaña de marketing como la que teníamos?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella se volvió y paso a la siguiente presentación y yo me quede embelesada viendo a Alex trabajar. Nunca me había permitido observarla tan abiertamente; la vigilancia subrepticia que había llevado a cabo hasta el momento solo me había revelado que era brillante y decidida, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de la amplitud de su conocimiento de la empresa.

Quería felicitarla de alguna forma, pero las palabras se confundieron en mi cabeza y un extraño sentimiento defensivo apareció en mi pecho, como si alabarla a ella rompiera de alguna forma la estrategia.

-Tu caligrafía ha mejorado.

Ella me sonrió pulsando el botón del extremo del bolígrafo.

-Que te den.

Mi libido se despertó en mis pantalones.

-Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo aquí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a unos cuantos ejecutivos en la sala de recepciones? Están desayunando allí. Y tienen esas pequeñas magdalenas de chocolate que finges que no te gustan.

-Porque no me apetece comer precisamente eso.

Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios. Ella me miro a la cara cuando otra alumna se me presento.

-He seguido su carrera desde que puedo recordar- dijo la mujer casi sin aliento-. La oí hablar aquí el año pasado.

Sonreí a le estreche la mano todo lo brevemente que pude, lo justo para no parecer maleducada.

-Gracias por saludarme.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y le agarre el codo a Alex.

-Todavía falta una hora para mi reunión. ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás haciendo?

Por fin me miro. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía que tenía los ojos negros y se humedeció los labios antes de hacer un mohín decadente.

-Supongo que tendrás que llevarme a arriba para demostrármelo.

Alex todavía estaba buscando unas bragas nuevas cuando yo ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde a mi reunión de la una. Era con Ed Gugliotti, un ejecutivo de marketing de una empresa pequeña en Minneapolis. Utilizábamos normalmente la empresa de Ed para subcontratar proyectos pequeños, pero ahora teníamos un proyecto algo más importante que estábamos pensando en pasarle a ver qué tal lo gestionaban. Cuando me subía la cremallera de los pantalones, me acorde de que Ed siempre llegaba patológicamente tarde.

Pero esta vez no. Ya me estaba esperando en una de las salas de reuniones del hotel, con dos de sus ejecutivos junior sentados a su lado con sonrisas ansiosas.

Odiaba llegar tarde.

-Ed- le dije a la vez que le saludaba con un apretón de manos. El me presento a su equipo, Daniel y Sam. Ambos me estrecharon la mano, pero cuando llegue a Sam, él tenía su atención fija detrás de mí, en la puerta.

Alex acababa de entrar con el pelo suelto ahora, y se la veía salvajemente hermosa pero muy profesional, ocultando milagrosamente el hecho de que acababa de llegar al orgasmo con un grito sobre la mesa de su habitación de hotel.

Gugliotti y sus chicos la observaron en un silencio embelesado mientras se acercaba, traía una silla, se sentaba a mi lado y se volvía para sonreírme. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados y una leve marca roja estaba apareciendo en su mandíbula.

“Perfecto”.

Carraspee para que todo el mundo volviera a mirarme.

-Empecemos.

Era una reunión sencilla, algo que había hecho miles de veces. Describí la cuenta en términos muy generales y no confidenciales y por supuesto Gugliotti me dijo que creía que su equipo podría encontrar algo asombroso. Después de conocer a los hombres que le asignaría, accedí. Planeamos hacer otra reunión al día siguiente, cuando les presentaría la cuenta en su totalidad y se la encargaría oficialmente. La reunión se había acabado en menos de quince minutos, lo que me daba tiempo antes de la de las dos. Mire a Alex y levante una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

-Comida- dijo con una risa-. Comamos algo.

El resto de la tarde fue productivo, pero estuve todo el rato con el piloto automático; si alguien me hubiera pedido detalles específicos sobre las reuniones, me habría costado mucho recordarlos. Gracias a Dios por Alex y su forma obsesiva de tomar notas. Se me acercaron muchos colegas, sin duda estreche como cien manos durante la tarde, pero el único contacto que recordaba era el suyo.

No dejaba de distraerme con ella y lo que me molestaba era que aquí era diferente. Era trabajo, pero era un mundo completamente nuevo, unos en el que podía fingir que nuestras circunstancias eran las que nosotros quisiéramos que fueran. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella era incluso mayor de la que sentía cuando mantenía las distancias. Volví a mirar al orador estrella de la noche que estaba en la tarima e intente sin éxito una vez más dirigir mis pensamientos a algo productivo. Estaba sentada cerca, porque había dado la charla principal allí mismo el año pasado, pero de todas formas no conseguía encontrar la forma de conectar con aquella.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella se removía e instintivamente mire al otro lado de la mesa en donde estaba. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, todo los demás sonidos se mezclaron, flotando a mí alrededor pero sin llegar a entrar en mi conciencia.

Pensé en esa mañana y lo evidente que me había resultado su pánico. Por el contrario yo me sentía extrañamente tranquila, como si todo lo que habíamos hecho nos hubiera llevado a ese preciso momento en el que ambas habíamos visto lo fácil que podría ser.

Un teléfono que sonó en algún lugar detrás de mí me saco de mi trance y aparte la mirada. Me acomode de nuevo en la silla y me quede asombrada de cuanto había llegado a inclinarme sobre la mesa. Mire a mí alrededor y me quede helada cuando una mirada desconocida se encontró con la mía.

Aquel extraño no tenía ni idea de quienes éramos ni de que Alex trabajaba para mí; solo nos miró a los dos y aparto la mirada rápidamente. Pero en ese momento toda la culpa que había estado reprimiendo cayó sobre mí. Todo el mundo sabía quién era yo, nadie allí la conocía a ella, y si alguna vez se sabían que estábamos liados, el juicio de toda la comunidad la iba a perseguir durante el resto de su carrera.

Una rápida mirada de Alex me dejo claro que ella podía ver el pánico escrito en mi cara. Me pase el resto de la charla mirando hacia delante sin volver a atreverme a mirarla.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto en el ascensor, rompiendo el espeso silencio que nos había acompañado durante catorce pisos.

-Si. Es que…- me rasque la nuca y evite su mirada-. Solo estaba pensando.

-Voy a salir con unas amigas esta noche.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Tú tienes una cena con Stevenson y Newberry a las siete. Creo que han quedado contigo en un sitio de sushi que te gusta, en el barrio Gaslamp.

-Lo sé- le dije relajándome porque habíamos entrado en los habituales detalles de trabajo-. Repíteme como se llama su asistente. Ella siempre viene.

-Andrew.

La mire confusa.

-Suena un poco más masculino de lo que esperaba.

-Tiene un nuevo asistente.

“¿Cómo demonios sabia ella eso?” ella sonrió.

-Estaba sentado a mi lado en la charla y me pregunto si iba a asistir al a cena de esta noche.

Me pregunte si ese sería el par de ojos desconocidos que me habían pillado mirando a Alex y se habían preguntado por la forma en que yo la miraba. Tartamudee un poco antes de que ella me interrumpiera.

-Le he dicho que tenía otros planes.

La incomodidad volvió. Quería que estuviera conmigo esa noche, y ella pronto ya no estaría en prácticas conmigo. ¿Podría ser su amante entonces? ¿Podría ser todavía su jefa ahora?

-¿Quieres venir?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando hacia las puertas cuando llegamos al piso treinta.

-Creo que debería dedicarme a mis propios asuntos.

El breve viaje de vuelta desde el restaurante fue silencioso y solitario, con la única compañía de mis pensamientos confusos. Cruce el gran vestíbulo del hotel hasta el ascensor y fui como un robot hasta la habitación de Alex antes de recordar que no me iba a quedar con ella. No recordaba cual era la mía e intente tres habitaciones de la planta antes de rendirme y preguntar en recepción. Cuando volví me di cuenta de que mi habitación estaba justo al lado de la suya.

Era una imagen gemela de su habitación, pero completamente diferente de formas que no eran evidentes. Esa ducha no había dejado correr nuestros fingimientos la noche anterior; no habíamos dormido juntas, acurrucadas la una contra la otra, en esa cama. Esas paredes no estaban llenas de sonidos de los orgasmos que había tenido debajo de mi cuerpo. Esa mesa no se había roto por un polvo rápido a última hora de la mañana.

Mire el teléfono y vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermano. “Genial”. Normalmente ya habría hablado con mi padre y mi hermano varias veces, para hablarles de las reuniones y los potenciales clientes que había conocido. Pero hasta ahora no había hablado con ninguno de los dos ni una vez. Tenía miedo de que pudieran ver a través de mí y saber que no tenía la cabeza puesta totalmente en esto esta semana.

Eran más de las once y me pregunte si estaría todavía con sus amigas o ya habría vuelto. Tal vez estaba tumbada en la cama despierta, obsesionándose por las mismas cosas que yo. Sin pensar, cogí el teléfono y marque el número de su habitación. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que un contestador automático respondiera. Colgué y la llame al móvil.

Respondió al primer tono.

-¿Señorita Heath?

Hice una mueca. Estaba con los otros alumnos; no me iba a llamar Tobin en esa situación.

-Hola. Yo… solo quería asegurarme de que tenías algún medio de transporte para volver al hotel.

Su risa me llego a través de la línea, amortiguada por el sonido de las voces y el latido de la música muy alta a su alrededor.

-Hay como unas setenta taxis esperando fuera. Cogeré uno cuando acabemos aquí.

-¿Y cuándo sera eso?

-Cuando Melissa se acabe esta copa y probablemente nos tomemos otra más. Y cuando Kim decida que ya está harta de bailar con todos los tíos guarros y mujeriegos que hay aquí. Supongo que volveré en algún momento entre ahora y mañana por la mañana a las ocho.

-¿Pretendes ser graciosa?- le pregunte mientras sentía que una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

-Si.

-Bien- dije exhalando con fuerza-. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues sana y salva.

Permaneció en silencio un momento y después dijo:

-Lo hare.

Colgué, deje caer el teléfono a mi lado en la cama y me quede mirando el suelo durante una hora probablemente. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer conmigo misma.

Finalmente me levante y volví abajo.

Todavía estaba en el vestíbulo cuando ella volvió a las dos de la mañana, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la sonrisa en la cara mientras metía el teléfono en su bolso. Mi móvil sonó y mire.

- **Ya he vuelto sana y salva.**

La vi pasar delante del mostrador de recepción y dirigirse directamente hacia donde yo estaba, sentada cerca de los ascensores. Se paró cuando me vio, con los ojos vidriosos y el traje arrugado. Estoy segura de que mi pelo era un completo desastre porque había estado muy preocupada. De repente no tenía ni idea de que hacia allí esperándola como una esposa ansiosa. Solo sabía que yo no podía ser la que decidiera que no funcionaria, porque, en el fondo, quería hacer que funcionara.

-¿Tobin?- dijo mirando a su amiga, que se despidió con la mano y se dirigió al ascensor. No me importaba una mierda lo que estuviera pensando su amiga, pero pude sentir su mirada fija en nosotras hasta que llego al ascensor.

Alex llevaba un diminuto vestido negro y tacones, y yo quise hacer una petición para que ese atuendo se convirtiera en su uniforme hasta que acabara su periodo de prácticas. Unas tiras muy finas se cruzaban desde sus dedos con las uñas pintadas de rosa hasta sus espinillas. Quería quitarle ese vestido de su cuerpo y follarmela allí mismo en el sofá, agarrándome a esos tacones para guardar el equilibrio.

-Hola- murmure hipnotizada por la gran cantidad de pierna desnuda que tenía delante de mí.

Ella se acercó y se paró solo a unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

-Esperar.

Me esforcé por ocultar cuanto me afectaba ella, como mis pensamientos actuales apenas podían separarse de la fantasía de tener mis manos entre su pelo, de la forma en que podía cubrirle los pequeños pezones rosas totalmente con mi pulgar de como su clítoris era la parte más suave de cualquier cuerpo que hubiera tocado nunca. Quería saborearla de los dedos de los pies a los lóbulos de las orejas, contándole en el proceso todos los pensamientos que me surgieran.

-¿Estas borracha?

Negué con la cabeza. “no de la forma que tú crees”.

-Alguien se fijó en que te miraba antes.

-Lo sé-. Ella acerco la mano y me paso los dedos por el pelo-. Vi tu cara durante la charla.

-Me entro el pánico.

Alex no respondió; solo se rio con un sonido suave y ronco.

-No me preocupo por mí, sino por ti.

La oí inhalar bruscamente y sentí que sus dedos me tiraban el pelo. Cuando la mira a la cara, parecía desconcertada.

¿Cómo podía no saber lo encaprichada que estaba a esas alturas? Estaba segura de que podía verlo cada vez que la miraba. Como siempre, quería agarrarle el trasero y darle un azote cada vez que hiciera cualquier ruido. Tirarle el pelo cuando me corriera. Darle otro mordisco en el pecho. Rozarle con los dientes toda la espalda. Darle un pellizco en la parte de atrás del muslo y después calmarle el dolor con la más suave de las caricias.

Pero también quería verla dormir, y despertarse y mirarme y deducir sus sentimientos por sus reacciones espontaneas.

Estaba empezando a darme cuenta que no era solo sexo y que no estaba logrando sacarla de mi sistema. El sexo era la ruta más rápida para la clase de posesión que necesitaba. Pero me estaba enamorando de ella, demasiado rápida e intensamente como para encontrar algo a lo que agarrarme por si acaso.

Y era aterrador.

Decidí decirle la verdad.

-Necesito otra noche.

Ella inspiro hondo y me miro, y solo cuando lo hizo se me ocurrió que ella podía estar sintiendo algo muy diferente a lo que sentía yo.

-Dime que no si no quieres. Es que…- me pase una mano por el pelo, y levante la vista para mirarla-. Es que me gustaría mucho estar contigo otra vez esta noche.

-Ansiosa, ¿eh?

-No te haces una idea.

Arriba, en su habitación, entre las sabanas y enredada a su cuerpo tenso y dulce que me rodeaba y me apretaba, todo lo demás desapareció a mí alrededor. Su olor y sus sonidos me nublaban el cerebro y hacían que las embestidas de mis dedos fueran fuertes y erráticas. Ella estaba empapada, toda ella: su piel por fuera su carne por dentro, toda resbaladiza y atrayéndome más adentro. Tenía las piernas abrazadas a mi cadera y me obligo a ponerme boca arriba con una risa, frotando nuestros centros, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza caída hacia atrás, los dedos hundidos en mi abdomen para sujetarse a mí. Su piel brillaba y me senté debajo de ella porque necesitaba sentir como se deslizaban sus pechos contra los míos cuando se movía y se restregaba contra mí. Volví a ponerme encima, abalanzándome sobre ella una vez más. Esta vez con mis dedos en su interior, la boca temblando mientras luchaba por encontrar algo que decir.

Me clavo las uñas en la espalda y yo solté el aire entre los dientes apretados mientras le decía. “Si” y “mas” porque quería que me marcara, que me dejara algo que siguiera estando allí al día siguiente.

Ella se corrió una vez y luego otra y después otra más y yo la tire del pelo, que tenía alborotado e indómito. Caí sobre ella, enganchando palabras de forma incoherente cuando me corrí, intentando decirle lo que los dos ya sabíamos: que todo lo que pasara fuera de esta habitación era irrelevante.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

POV Alex

Volvimos lentamente de la dimensión en la que estuviéramos con las extremidades enredadas en las sabanas, y hablamos durante horas sobre nuestro día, sobre la reunión con Gugliotti, sobre la cena y la noche con mis amigas. Hablamos de la mesa que habíamos roto y de que solo llevaba ropa interior para una semana, así que no podía romperme más.

Hablamos de todo excepto de la confusión que yo sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Le pase un dedo por los pechos y ella me detuvo con su manos y se lo llevo a los labios.

-Es agradable hablar contigo- dijo. Reí y le aparte el pelo de la frente.

-Hablas conmigo todos los días. Y cuando digo hablar quiero decir gritar. Chillar. Dar portazos. Hacer muecas.

Me fue dibujando espirales sobre el estómago con los dedos para distraerme.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir y quería encontrar una forma de alargar aquel momento, justo así como estábamos, hasta la eternidad.

-Cuéntame algo entonces.

Ella me miro a la cara, sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿La verdad? Creo que quiero saberlo todo. Pero empecemos por algo sencillo. Hazme el historial de las mujeres de Tobin Heath.

Se pasó un largo dedo por la frente.

-Algo sencillo- repitió con una risa-. Yaaaa-. Carraspeo y después me miro-. Unas cuantas en el instituto, unas cuantas en la universidad, unas cuantas en el master. Unas cuantas después de eso. Y después una estable cuando viví en Francia.

-¿Detalles?- enrede un mechón de pelo alrededor del dedo, esperando que eso no fuera presionarla mucho.

Pero para mi sorpresa respondió sin vacilar.

-Se llamaba Laure. Era abogada en un pequeño bufete de Paris. Estuvimos juntas dos años y rompimos unos meses antes de que volviera a casa.

-¿Por eso decidiste volver?

Elevo la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa.

-No

-¿Te rompió el corazón?

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisita burlona dirigida a mí.

-No, Alex.

-¿Le rompiste el suyo?- ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Es que quería que me dijera que si? Sabía que era capaz de romperle el corazón a alguien. Y estaba bastante segura de que acabaría rompiéndome el mío.

Ella se acercó para besarme, atrapándome el labio inferior antes de susurrarme.

-No, ambas pensamos que aquello ya no funcionaba. Mi vida sentimental ha estado totalmente exenta de dramas. Hasta que llegaste tú.

Reí.

-Me alegro de haber cambiado el patrón.

Sentí su risa en las vibraciones que recorrieron mi piel y ella me beso el cuello.

-Vaya que si lo has hecho-. Sus largos dedos bajaron hasta mi estómago, mis caderas y finalmente entre mis piernas-. Tu turno.

-¿De tener un orgasmo? Si, por favor.

Ella rodeo perezosamente con un dedo mi clítoris antes de deslizarlo en mi interior.

Conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

-No- murmuro-. Tu turno de contar tu historial.

-No puedo pensar en nada cuando estás haciendo eso.

Con un beso en el hombro aparto la mano y la puso sobre mi estómago, volviendo a hacer círculos con los dedos.

Hice un mohín pero ella ignoro y se puso a observar los dedos que tenía sobre mi cuerpo.

-Dios, ha habido tantas mujeres y algunos hombres… no sé por dónde empezar.

-Alex- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Un par en el instituto, uno en la universidad.

-¿Solo has tenido relaciones sexuales con tres personas? Me aparte para mirarla.

-Einstein, he tenido relaciones con “cuatro” personas. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su cara.

-Cierto. ¿Y soy la mejor por un margen vergonzosamente grande?

-¿Lo soy yo?

Su sonrisa desapareció y parpadeo sorprendida.

-Si.

Era sincera. Y eso hizo que algo dentro de mí se derritiera hasta producirme un breve ronroneo cálido. Extendí las manos para cogerle la barbilla intentando ocultar lo que esa información me estaba haciendo.

-Bien.

Le bese el hombro y gemí contenta. Me encantaba su sabor y oler ese aroma a salvia y a limpio. Metí los dedos entre su pelo y tire hacia atrás para poder morderle la mandíbula, el cuello y los hombros. Ella se quedó muy quieta, un poco incorporada por encima de mí y sin devolverme los besos.

¿Qué demonios…?

Inhalo para hablar y después cerró la boca de nuevo. No se cómo, pero logre apartar la boca de ella lo justo para pronunciar:

-¿Qué?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que crees que soy una mujeriega empedernida, pero me importa.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Quiero oírtelo decir.

La mire y ella me devolvió la mirada y sus iris empezaron a tornarse ese tono avellana oscuro que sabía que se le ponía cuando se enfadaba. Revise mentalmente los últimos minutos intentando entender de qué estaba hablando.

Oh.

-Oh, sí.

Junto las cejas.

-¿Si que, Srta. Morgan?

El calor me lleno. Su voz sonó diferente al decir eso. Brusca. Exigente. Y tremendamente sexy.

-Sí, tu eres el mejor por un margen vergonzosamente grande.

-Eso está mejor.

-Al menos hasta ahora.

Ella rodo para ponerse encima de mí, me agarro las muñecas y me las sujeto por encima de la cabeza.

-No me provoques.

-¿Qué no te provoque? Por favor…- le dije casi sin aliento. Una de sus manos bajo lentamente y se posó en la parte interior de mi muslo. La quería más arriba, empujando hacia mi interior-. Provocarnos es prácticamente todo lo que hacemos.

Como si quisiera demostrar que estaba equivocada, subió su mano y guio sus dedos hacia mi interior. Y se quedó muy quieta, mirándome. Su labio superior se elevó un poco.

-Mueve los dedos por favor- le susurre.

-¿Eso te gustaría?

-Si.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Me mordí el labio e intente mirarla fijamente.

-Eso es una provocación- dijo en un gruñido, sonriendo.

-¿Por favor?- intente mover las caderas, pero ella siguió movimientos para que no pudiera conseguir ninguna fricción.

-Alex yo nunca te provoco. Yo te follo hasta que te dejo casi sin sentido-. Reí y vi que se le cerraban los ojos porque mi cuerpo le apretaba aún más.

-Aunque no es que tuvieras mucho sentido en la cabeza ya de principio- dijo mordiéndome el cuello-. Ahora dime lo que te hago sentir-. Algo en su voz, cierta vulnerabilidad o una forma de bajar el tono al final de la frase, me dijo que no estaba solo jugueteando.

-Nunca nadie me había hecho correrme antes. Ni con las manos, ni con la boca, ni con ninguna otra cosa.

Había estado manteniendo la inmovilidad hasta entonces, aunque los signos de esfuerzo para lograrlo eran evidentes; le temblaban los hombros y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar en una enorme maraña entre las sabanas. Pero cuando dije eso, se quedó completamente helada.

-¿Nadie?

-Solo tú-. Me estire para darle un mordisco en la mandíbula-. Yo diría que eso te da cierta ventaja.

Ella dijo mi nombre en una exhalación cuando sus dedos empezaron a moverse adelante y atrás. Y otra vez. La conversación había terminado; su boca encontró la mía, y después mi barbilla, mi mandíbula y mis orejas. Su mano libre subió por mi costado, mi pecho y finalmente hasta mi cara.

Creí que las dos estábamos perdidas en el ritmo; pero pude sentir el clímax más allá de mi pero muy cerca y le clave ambos talones en el trasero porque necesitaba que moviera su mano más y más rápido, lo necesitaba todo de ella. Pero entonces me susurro:

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido.

-¿Por qué?- conseguí preguntar en una exhalación que apenas hizo llegar el sonido a mis labios. “Más rápido”, le pedía a gritos mi cuerpo. “Mas”-. ¿Es que eso cambiaria de alguna forma lo capullo que eres?

Ella me aparto las piernas, me giro y me puso de rodillas.

-No lo sé. Solo me gustaría haberlo sabido- gruño empezando embestirme con sus dedos de nuevo-. Dios. Tan profundo.

Sus movimientos eran tan fluido que era como el agua danzarina y ondeante, como un rayo de sol que se colara en la habitación. Los muelles del colchón se quejaron debajo de nosotras y la fuerza de sus embestidas me empujaba hacia el cabecero de la cama.

-Casi-. Me aferre a las sabanas mientras suplicaba en mi interior que siguiera-. Casi. Más fuerte.

-Joder. Estoy tan cerca. Vamos-. Sincronizaba un movimiento con el anterior porque sabía que había llegado al punto en el que no podía cambiar nada-. ¡Vamos! Su cara, su pelo, su voz, su olor… cada parte de su cuerpo me lleno la mente cuando obedientemente llegue al clímax debajo de ella.

Dejo sus dedos en mi interior un momento más, mientras yo baja de mi alta.- “Joder, joder, joder…” murmuro en mi pelo antes de quedarse en silencio y dejar todo su cuerpo aun encima de mí.

El aire acondicionado se encendió con un zumbido constante. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, Tobin se apartó de mí y me paso la mano por la espalda sudada.

-¿Alex?

-¿Hummm?

-Quiero más que esto-. Su voz sonaba tan ronca y pastosa que ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera despierta del todo.

Me quede helada y mis pensamientos explotaron formando un terrible caos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo evidente y me miro.

-Quiero estar contigo.

Me incorpore sobre un codo y la mire, totalmente incapaz de extraer una sola palabra de mi cerebro.

-Tengo mucho sueño-. Se le cerraron los ojos y me puso un brazo pasado alrededor para atraerme hacia ella-. Ven aquí, cariño-. Metió la cara en mi cuello y murmuro-: no pasa nada si tú no quieres. Aceptare cualquier cosa que me des. Solo déjame quedarme aquí hasta mañana, ¿vale?

De repente yo estaba totalmente despierta, mirando fijamente a la pared oscura y escuchando el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Me aterraba que eso lo cambiara todo y más aún que ella no supiera lo que estaba diciendo y que eso no cambiara nada.

-Vale- le susurre a la oscuridad al oír que su respiración se ralentizaba hasta adoptar el ritmo constante del sueño.

Rodé y abrace una almohada contra mi cuerpo, buscando algo de consuelo. Su olor no me dejaba dormir, pero las sabanas frías del otro lado de la cama me decían que estaba sola. Mire hacia la puerta del baño, intentando centrarme en cualquier ruido que se oyera desde el interior, pero no había ninguno.

Seguí tumbada allí, agarrando la almohada mientras se me iban cayendo los parpados. Quería esperarla. Necesitaba el consuelo de su cuerpo caliente al lado mío y el contacto de sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Me la imagine abrazándome, susurrándome que esto era real y que nada iba a cambiar por la mañana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los ojos se me cerraran y volviera a un sueño incómodo.

Algo más tarde volví a despertarme, sola de nuevo. Me moví para mirar la hora: eran las 5.14 de la madrugada.

“¿Qué?” en la oscuridad me puse lo primero que encontré y fui hasta el baño.

-¿Tobin?- no hubo respuesta. Llame suavemente-. ¿Tobs?- Un gruñido y el sonido de alguien revolviéndose me llego desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete-. Su voz era ronca y resonaba contra las paredes del baño.

-¿Tobin, estas bien?

-No me encuentro bien. Pero me repondré vuelve a la cama.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien. Solo vuelve a la cama, por favor.

-Pero…

-Alex…- gruño, evidentemente irritado.

Me volví, sin saber muy bien que hacer, mientras luchaba con la sensación extraña y desestabilizadora. ¿Se ponía enferma alguna vez? En casi un año yo no la había visto nada más grave que una congestión. Era obvio que no me quería esperándola al otro lado de la puerta, pero tampoco podía volver a dormir.

Volví a la cama, estire las mantas y me encamine al saloncito de la suite. Cogí una botella de agua del mini bar y me senté en el sofá.

Si estaba enferma, es decir enferma de verdad, no podría ir a reunión con Gugliotti que tenía dentro de un par de horas.

Encendí la televisión y empecé a pasar canales. La tele tienda. Una película mala, la comedia Nick at Nite. Aaah, el mundo de Wayne. Me acomode en el sofá, metí las piernas debajo del cuerpo y me prepare para esperar. A media película, oí que corría agua en el baño. Me incorpore y escuche porque era el primer sonido que se oía en más de una hora. La puerta del baño se abrió y yo salte del sofá y cogí otra botella de agua antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunte.

-Si. Creo que ahora solo necesito dormir-. Se tiro en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada con un gemido.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué te pasaba?- coloque la botella de agua en la mesita de noche y me senté en el borde de la cama a su lado.

-El estómago. Creo que ha sido el sushi de la cena-. Tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso en la escasa luz que llegaba desde la otra habitación, pude ver que tenía un aspecto horrible. Se apartó de mí un poco, pero yo lo ignore, colocándole una mano en el pelo y la otra en la mejilla. Tenía el pelo húmedo y la cara pálida y pegajosa y, a pesar de su reacción inicial, se acercó al sentir mi contacto.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?- le pregunte apartando unos cuantos mechones húmedos de su frente.

-Porque lo último que necesitaba era que estuvieras ahí viéndome vomitar- respondió de mal humor y yo puse los ojos en blanco y le ofrecí la botella de agua.

-Podría haber hecho algo. No tienes que tan “mujer masculina” con estas cosas.

-Y tú no seas tan femenina. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho? La intoxicación alimentaria es un asunto bastante solitario.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a Gugliotti? Gruño y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Mierda. ¿Qué hora es? Mire el reloj.

-Un poco más de las siete.

-¿A qué hora es la reunión?

-A las ocho.

Ella empezó a levantarse, pero no me costó nada volver a tumbarla en la cama.

-¡No te pienso dejar ir a esa reunión así! ¿Cuándo has vomitado por última vez? Gruño de nuevo.

-Hace unos minutos.

-Exacto. Asqueroso. Lo llamare para que cambie la reunión.

Ella me sujeto el brazo antes de que pudiera ir hasta la mesa para coger el teléfono.

-Alex, hazlo tú.

Eleve las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-¿Qué haga qué? Ella espero.

-¿La reunión? Asintió.

-¿Sin ti?

Asintió de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a enviar sola a una reunión?

-Señorita Morgan, la veo muy aguda esta mañana.

-Que te den- dije riendo y dándole un leve empujón-. No voy a hacerlo sin ti.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que conoces la cuenta que les estamos ofreciendo tan bien como yo. Además, si cambiamos la reunión, necesitaran una visita a Chicago y por supuesto nos enviaran por ella una generosa factura. Por favor, Alex. Me quede mirándola, esperando que de repente apareciera en su cara una sonrisa burlona y retirara el ofrecimiento. Pero no lo hizo. Y la verdad era que conocía la cuenta y los términos. Podía hacerlo.

-Vale- dije sonriendo y sintiendo una oleada de esperanza de que nosotras (las dos) podíamos manejar aquella situación después de todo-. Me apunto.

Su expresión se endureció y utilizo una voz que no le había oído en varios días, pero que envió oleadas de necesidad por todo mi cuerpo.

-Cuénteme su plan, Srta. Morgan-. Asentí y comencé:

-Tengo que asegurarme de que tiene claros los parámetros y plazos del proyecto. Debo tener cuidado de que no se pasen con las promesas; sé que Gugliotti es famoso por eso-. Cuando Tobin asintió, sonriendo un poco, continúe-. Y hay que confirmar las fechas de inicio del contrato y los puntos más importantes.

Cuando le dije los cinco puntos que había ido enumerándolos a la vez con los dedos, su sonrisa creció.

-Lo vas a hacer bien.

Me incline y le bese la frente húmeda.

-Lo sé.

 

Dos horas después, si alguien me hubiera preguntado que si podía volar, habría dicho que si sin pensarlo.

La reunión había ido perfectamente. El señor Gugliotti, que se había molestado inicialmente por encontrarse a una asistente junior en donde debería estar un ejecutivo de Heath Media, se había aplacado al oír las circunstancias. Y más tarde pareció impresionado por el nivel de detalles que yo les proporcione. Incluso me ofreció un trabajo.

-Después de que acabe su trabajo con la Srta. Heath, por supuesto- me dijo con un guiño y yo intente darle las gracias sin mucho tacto.

Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez iba a querer acabar mi trabajo con la Srta. Heath. Pensaba mientras volvía de la reunión.

Llame a Cindy para preguntarle que le gustaba a Tobin cuando estaba enferma. Como sospechaba, la última vez que había podido malcriarle dándole sopa de pollo y helado de sabores todavía llevaba aparato en los dientes. Estuvo encantada de oírme y tuve que tragarme toda la culpa que sentía cuando me pregunto si se estaba comportando como era debido. Le asegure que todo iba bien y que solo estaba sufriendo un leve virus estomacal y que, por supuesto, le diría que llamara. Con una pequeña bolsa de comida en la mano, entre en la habitación y me detuve en la minúscula zona de la cocina para dejar la bolsa y quitarme el traje de lana medida.

Solo con la combinación, entre en el dormitorio, pero Tobin no estaba. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y tampoco estaba allí. Parecía que el servicio de limpieza había pasado; las sabanas estaban planchadas y limpias en el suelo no estaban las pilas de ropa que habíamos dejado. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta para que entrara la brisa fresca. La encontré fuera, sentada en una tumbona, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. Parecía que se había dado una ducha y ahora llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de manga corta verde.

Mi piel respondió al verla, calentándose.

-Hola- le dije.

Ella levanto la vista y examino todas mis curvas.

-Madre de Dios. Espero que no llevaras eso para ir a la reunión.

-Bueno, si- dije riendo-, pero lo llevaba debajo de un traje azul marino muy correcto.

-Bien- dijo entre dientes. Me acerco a ella y me rodeo la cintura con los brazos antes de apretar su frente contra mi estómago-. Te he echado de menos.

El pecho se me apretó un poco. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Era todo aquello real o estábamos jugando a las casitas durante unos cuantos días para después volver a la normalidad? No creía que pudiera volver a lo que era normal para nosotras después de aquello y no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de ver varios pasos más allá para saber cómo iba a ser.

“¡Pregúntale, Alex!”

Ella levanto la vista para mirarme, con los ojos ardientes fijos en los míos mientras esperaba que dijera algo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunte.

“Cobarde”.

Su expresión se puso triste, pero lo oculto rápidamente.

-Mucho mejor- dijo-. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Aunque todavía estaba de subidón por la reunión con Gugliotti y me moría por contarle todos los detalles, cuando me pregunto eso me aparto los brazos de la cintura y se sentó, lo que me dejo fría y vacía. Quería que le diera al botón de rebobinar y que volviera dos minutos atrás cuando me había dicho que me echaba de menos y yo podría haberle dicho: “Yo también te he echado de menos”. Le habría besado y ambas nos habríamos distraído y le habría contado lo de Gugliotti varias horas después.

En cambio le di todos los detalles de la reunión en ese momento: como había reaccionado Gugliotti al verme y como había redirigido su atención al proyecto que teníamos entre manos. Le repetí todos los detalles de la discusión con tanta precisión que, para cuando termine la historia, Tobin se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Vaya, cuanto hablas.

-Creo que ha ido bien- dije acercándome. “Vuelve a rodearme con los brazos otra vez”.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Se tumbó y me miro con una sonrisa tensa, de nuevo la lejana gilipollas atractiva.

-Eres muy buena, Alex. No me sorprende en absoluto.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos viniendo de ella. Una caligrafía mejorada, una mamada increíble… esas eran las cosas en las que se fijaba. Pero me sorprendió darme cuenta de cuanto me importaba su opinión. ¿Siempre me había importado tanto? ¿Iba a empezar a tratarme diferente si éramos amantes que cuando éramos simplemente follaamigas? No estaba segura de que quisiera que fuera una jefa más amable o que intentara mezclar los aspectos de amante y mentora. Me gustaba la tipa odiosa en el trabajo… y también en la cama.

Pero en cuanto lo pensé, me di cuenta de que la forma en que interactuábamos ahora me parecía un objeto extraño y ajeno en la distancia, como un par de zapatos que hace mucho tiempo te quedan pequeños. Estaba hinchada entre el deseo de que dijera algo desagradable para traerme bruscamente a la realidad y el de que me acercara su cuerpo y me besara los pechos por encima de la combinación.

“Una vez más, Alex, razón número 750.000 para no follarte al jefe: vas a convertir una relación muy claramente definida en un desastre con las fronteras borrosas”.

-Se te ve muy cansada- le susurre mientras le pasaba los dedos entre el pelo de la nuca.

-Lo estoy- murmuro-. Me alegro de no haber ido. He vomitado mucho.

-Gracias por compartir eso- reí. Me aparte a regañadientes y le puse las manos en la cara-. Te he traído helado, ginger ale, galletas de jengibre y galletas saladas. ¿Qué quieres para empezar?

Ella me miro totalmente confundida durante un segundo antes de balbucear:

-¿Has llamado a mi madre?

 

Baje al salón del congreso durante unas cuantas horas para que pudiera dormir un poco más. Ella opuso resistencia, pero me di cuenta de que incluso medio helado de lima hacia que se sintiera mareada y adquiriera un tono verde similar al del helado. Además, en este congreso en concreto, ella no podía dar diez pasos sin que alguien le parara, le alabara o le diera un discurso. Ni aunque hubiera estado sana habría conseguido llegar a ver nada que mereciera la pena el tiempo que le iba a dedicar de todas formas.

Cuando volví a la habitación estaba desparramada en el sofá en una postura poco atractiva. En ropa interior y con la mano metida en la parte delantera de los bóxer. Había algo muy cotidiano en la forma en que estaba sentada. Aburrida y viendo la televisión. Agradecí recordar que esa mujer era. En algunos aspectos, solo una mujer. Nada más que una persona que iba buscándose la vida por el planeta pasando cada segundo del día poniéndolo patas arriba.

Y en alguna parte de esa epifanía en que Tobin no era más que Tobin, estaba enterrada una salvaje necesidad de que hubiera una oportunidad de que se estuviera convirtiendo en “nada más que mi Tobin” y durante el segundo que desee eso más de lo que creía haber deseado nada nunca.

Una mujer con un pelo esplendorosamente brillante agito la cabeza y nos sonrió desde la pantalla del televisor. Me deje caer en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-Un anuncio de champú- me respondió sacándose la mano del bóxer para acercármela. Comencé a decir algo sobre microbios, pero me calle cuando empezó a masajearme los dedos-. Pero están poniendo Clerks.

-Es una de mis películas favoritas- le dije.

-Lo sé. Hablabas de ella el día que te conocí.

-La verdad es que la cita de Clerks II- aclare y después me detuve-. Un momento, ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Sonabas como un universitario grosero pero con la pinta de una modelo. ¿Qué persona podría olvidar eso?

-Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber que pensaste en aquel momento.

-Estaba pensando: “Oh, una becaria muy follable a las doce en punto. Descanse, soldado. Repito: ¡descanse!”.

Me reí y me apoye contra su hombro.

-Dios, el momento en que nos conocimos fue terrible.

Ella no dijo nada pero no dejo de pasarme el pulgar por los dedos, presionando primero y acariciando después. Nunca me habían dado un masaje en las manos antes e incluso aunque ella intentara convertirlo en una sesión de sexo oral, sería capaz de rechazarla para que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

“Bueno, eso es una gran mentira. Yo querría esa boca entre mis piernas cualquier día del…”

-¿Cómo quieres que sea, Alex?- me pregunto sacándome de mi debate interno.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando volvamos a Chicago.

La mire sin comprender, pero el pulso se me acelero y envió la sangre en potentes oleadas por mis venas.

-Nosotras- aclaro con una paciencia forzada-. Tú y yo. Alex y Tobin. Mujer y arpía. Me doy cuenta de que esto no es fácil para ti.

-Bueno, estoy bastante segura que no quiero pelear todo el tiempo-. Le di un golpe de broma en el hombro-. Aunque de alguna extraña manera me gusta esa parte.

Tobin se rio, pero no pareció un sonido totalmente feliz.

-Hay mucho espacio fuera de “no pelear todo el tiempo”. ¿Dónde quieres estar?

“Juntas. Tu novia. Alguien que ve el interior de tu casa y que se queda allí a veces”. Fui a responder, pero las palabras se evaporaron en mi garganta.

-Supongo que depende de si es realista pensar que podemos ser “algo”.

Ella dejo caer la mano y se rasco la cara. La película volvió y las dos entramos en lo que a mí me pareció el silencio más extraño de la historia.

Finalmente me cogió la mano otra vez y me dio un beso en la palma.

-Vale, cariño. Me las arreglare con eso de no pelear todo el tiempo.

Me quede mirando los dedos con los que envolvía los míos. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, conseguí decir:

-Lo siento. Es que todo es un poco nuevo.

-Para mí también- me recordó.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio de nuevo mientras seguíamos viendo la película, riéndonos en los mismos puntos y cambiando de postura lentamente hasta que estuve prácticamente tumbada encima de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba de vez en cuando el reloj de la pared y calculaba mentalmente las horas que nos quedaban en San diego.

Catorce.

Catorce horas de esta realidad perfecta en la que podía tenerla siempre que quisiera y todo aquello no era secreto, ni sucio, ni teníamos que utilizar la ira como elemento preparatorio.

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?- me pregunto girándome hasta quedar encima de mí. Tenía la piel caliente y yo quería quitarle lo que llevaba puesto, pero a la vez no quería que se moviera ni un centímetro ni un segundo.

-Me gustan las comedias- empecé a decir-. Esta Clerks, pero también, Tommy Boy, Zombies Party, Arma Letal, El juego de la sospecha, cosas así. Pero tengo que decir que mi película favorita de siempre probablemente sea la ventana indiscreta.

-¿Por James Stewart y por Grace Kelly?- me pregunto agachándose para besarme el cuello creándome una estela de fuego.

-Por ambos, pero seguramente más por Grace Kelly.

-Ya veo. Tienes varios hábitos de Grace Kelly-. Subió la mano y me aparto un mecho de pelo que se me había salido de la coleta-. He oído que Grace Kelly también tenía una boca muy sucia- añadió.

-Te encanta que tenga la boca tan sucia.

-Cierto. Pero me gusta más cuando la tienes entre mis piernas- dijo con una sonrisa elocuente en la  boca.

-¿Sabes? Si lograras callarte alguna vez serias totalmente perfecta.

-Sería una rompedora de bragas silenciosa, lo que me parece que es algo más escalofriante que una jefa furiosa y con tendencia a romper bragas.

Empecé a reír debajo de ella y ella me hizo cosquillas por las costillas.

-Pero sé que te encanta que lo haga- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Tobin?- le dije intentando parecer despreocupada-. ¿Qué haces con ellas?

Ella me dedico una mirada oscura y provocativa.

-Las guardo en un lugar seguro.

-¿Puedo verlas?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte entornando los ojos.

-Porque intentarías recuperarlas.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer recuperarlas? Están todas rotas. Ella sonrió pero no respondió.

-¿Por qué lo haces de todas formas?

Me estudio durante un momento, obviamente pensando en la respuesta. Finalmente se incorporó sobre un codo y acerco la cara a solo un par de centímetros de la mía.

-Por la misma razón que a ti te gusta.

Y con esas palabras, se puso de pie y tiro de mí para que le acompañara al dormitorio.

 


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

POV Tobin

Tenía experiencia con negociaciones, negativas y regateos, pero ahí estaba, en la desconocida posición de haber puesto todas mis fichas en juego, pero como se trababa de Alex no me importaba. En ese caso yo iba con todo.

-¿Tienes ganas de llegar a casa? han sido casi tres semanas fuera.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras tiraba de mi bóxer son la más mínima ceremonia y me envolvía con su cálida manos una familiaridad que hacía que se me despertaran lugares hasta entonces desconocidos.

-Me lo estoy pasando bastante bien aquí, ¿Sabes?

Yo me fui demorando en cada botón de la blusa, besándole cada centímetro de piel cuando se mostraba ante mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para jugar antes de nuestro vuelo?

-Trece horas- me dijo sin mirar el reloj. La respuesta había sido muy rápida y por la forma en que sentí su piel cuando metí dos dedos bajo su ropa interior, no parecía que estuviera deseando dejar esa habitación de hotel pronto.

Le roce los muslos con los dedos, jugué con su lengua y me frote contra su pierna hasta que sentí que se arqueaba hacia mí. Me rodeo la cintura con las piernas y extendió las manos sobre mis pechos mientras yo baja la mano para meter mis dedos en su interior, decidida a hacer correrse tantas veces que pudiera antes de que saliera el sol.

Para mí no había nada más en el mundo que su piel suave y resbaladiza y el cálido aire que proyectaban sus gemidos en mi cuello. Una y otra vez moví mis dedos en ella, enmudecida por mi propia necesidad, perdida en ella. Sus caderas de movían y levantaba la espalda para apretar sus pechos contra los míos. Quería decirle: “Esto, lo que tenemos, es lo más increíble que he sentido en toda mi vida. ¿Tú lo sientas también?”

Pero no tenía palabras. Solo instinto y deseo y el sabor de ella en mi lengua y el recuerdo de su risa resonando en mis oídos. Quería que ese sonido no dejara de reproducirse. Lo quería todo de ella: ser su amante, su compañera para las peleas y su amiga. En esa cama podía serlo todo.

-No sé cómo hacer esto- dijo en un momento extraño; a punto de llegar al orgasmo y aferrándose a mi tan fuerte que creí que me iba a dejar moretones. Pero supe a lo que se refería porque era algo doloroso están tan llena de esa necesidad y no tener ni idea de cómo iban a salir las cosas. La quería de una forma que me hacía sentí como si en cada segundo estuviera saciada y la vez muerta de hambre… y mi cerebro no sabía qué hacer con todo aquello. En vez de responderle o decirle lo que pensaba que podíamos hacer, le bese el cuello, apreté los dedos sobre su suave piel y le dije:

-Yo tampoco, pero no estoy preparada para dejarlo tan pronto.

-Me siento tan bien…- susurro contra mi garganta y yo gruñí en una agonía silenciosa, evidentemente incapaz de lograr encontrar algo coherente como respuesta.

Tenía miedo de acabar aullando. La bese.

La empuje aún más contra el colchón.

Ese éxtasis desgarrador siguió mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se elevaba para encontrarse con el mío y su boca, húmeda, ávida y dulce, no dejaba de morderme.

Me desperté cuando alguien me arranco la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y Alex murmuro algo incoherente sobre espinacas y perritos calientes.

Estaba hablando en sueños aquella inquieta acaparadora de la cama.

Le pase una mano ansiosa por el trasero antes de volverme a mirar el reloj, pero sabía que teníamos que levantarnos pronto para poder llegar al vuelo antes de las ocho. Por mucho que odiara dejar nuestro pequeño y feliz antro de perversión, no había trabajado nada mientras estábamos allí y estaba empezando a sentirme cada vez más culpable por la carrera que había dejado a un lado. Durante el último par de años, mi trabajo había sido mi vida, y aunque cada vez estaba más cómodo con el devastador efecto que Alex tenía sobre mi equilibrio, tenía que volver a centrarme. Era hora de volver a casa, recuperar mi papel de jefe y triunfar de nuevo.

El sol de primera hora de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana e inundaba su piel pálida con una luz azul grisáceo. Estaba tumbada de costado y enroscada, de cara a mí, con el pelo oscuro enmarañado sobre la almohada que tenía detrás de ella y la mayor parte de la cara oculta por mi almohada.

Podía entender sus dudas a la hora de decidir cómo iba a funcionar nuestra relación cuando volviéramos a la realidad. La burbuja de San Diego había sido fantástica, en parte porque allí no se daban ninguno de los aspectos que hacían que nuestra relación fuera complicada: su trabajo en Heath Media, mi papel en el negocio familia, su beca, nuestras actitudes independientes que chocaban. Aunque quería presionarla para definir lo que había entre nosotras y establecer expectativas para que no nos hundiéramos, su enfoque, más a favor de ir probando, era probablemente el correcto.

No nos habíamos molestado en recoger las mantas y volverlas a poner en la cama después de haberlas tirado al suelo la noche anterior, así que tuve la oportunidad de quedarme mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Sin duda podía acostumbrarme a despertarme con esa mujer en mi cama.

Pero por desgracia no teníamos una mañana libre por delante. Intente despertarla poniéndole la mano en el hombro, después le di un beso en el cuello y por fin un fuerte pellizco en el trasero.

Ella estiro la mano y me dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo antes de que me diera tiempo de apartarme. Y eso que no estaba segura de que estuviera despierta del todo.

-Gilipollas.

-Deberíamos levantarnos y ponernos en marcha. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de poco más de una hora.

Alex se movió y me miro, con las arrugas de la almohada marcadas en la cara y los ojos desenfocados. No se molestó en cubrirse el cuerpo como lo había hecho la primera mañana, pero la sonrisa que mostraba no era radiante.

-Vale- dijo, se sentó, bebió un poco de agua y me dio un beso en el hombro antes de salir de la cama.

Observe su cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba hacia el baño, pero ella no me miro. No necesitaba exactamente un polvo mañanero rápido, pero no me habría importado una sesión de caricias o una charla todavía tumbadas en la cama.

“Creo que no debería haberle pellizcado el trasero”.

Cuando termine de recoger mis cosas, todavía no había salido, así que me acerque y llame a la puerta del baño.

-Voy a mi habitación a ducharme y hacer la maleta. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Vale.

-¿No me puedes decir algo más que “vale”? su risa me llego desde el otro lado de puerta.

-Creo que antes te he llamado “gilipollas”. Sonreí.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta para marcharme, ella abrió la puerta del baño y salió para caer directamente en mis brazos, rodeándome con su cuerpo y apretando la cara contra mi cuello. Todavía estaba desnuda y cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos parecían un poco enrojecidos.

-Lo siento- dijo besándome la mandíbula antes de acercar la cara para darme un beso largo y profundo-. Es que me pongo nerviosa antes de volar.

Se volvió y entro en el baño antes de que pudiera mirarla a los ojos para averiguar si me estaba diciendo la verdad.

La habitación de al lado se veía extrañamente inmaculada, incluso para una cadena de hoteles de categoría. No necesite mucho tiempo para hacer la maleta y menos para ducharme y vestirme. Pero algo evito que volviera a la habitación de Alex tan pronto. Era como si ella necesitara un poco más de tiempo allí a solas para librar la batalla silenciosa que se estuviera produciendo en su interior. Para mí era obvio que ella estaba atravesando un conflicto, pero ¿hacia dónde se decantaría al final? ¿Decidiría que quería intentarlo? ¿O decidiría que no era posible encontrar un equilibrio entre el trabajo y nosotras?

Cuando mi impaciencia supero mi caballerosidad, saque mi maleta al pasillo y llame a su puerta.

Ella la abrió vestida como una pin up caracterizada de mujer de negocios traviesa y me llevo un siglo subir desde sus piernas hasta sus pechos y por fin su cara.

-Hola, preciosa.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola.

-¿Lista?- pregunte pasando a su lado para recoger su maleta. La manga de mi chaqueta le rozo el brazo desnudo y antes de que pudiera entender del o todo lo que estaba pasando, ella me había agarrado de la blusa y se la había enredado en el puño. Un segundo después tenía la espalda contra la pared y su boca sobre la mía.

Me quede helada por la sorpresa.

-Vaya, menudo saludo- murmure contra sus labios.

Con una mano sobre mi pecho, empezó a soltar los botones de mi blusa y gimió dentro de mi boca cuando la acerque más a mi cuerpo. Sus hábiles dedos abrieron mi blusa por completo y después la tiro al suelo antes de que pudiera siquiera recordar que teníamos que coger un vuelo.

-Alex- dije esforzándome por apartarme de ella y sus besos-. Cielo, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-No me importa-. Ella no era más que dientes y labios, lametones por todo mi cuello, manos ávidas soltándome el cinturón y cogiendo mi sexo.

Solté una maldición entre dientes, completamente incapaz de resistirme a la forma en que me agarraba a través de los pantalones ni a su forma exigente de apartarme y quitarme la ropa.

-Joder, Alex, has perdido la cabeza, estas salvaje.

La gire y ahora fue su espalda la que estaba contra la pared. Le metí la mano debajo de su blusa y le aparte a un lado sin miramientos una copa del sujetador. Su necesidad ara contagiosa y mis dedos recibieron encantados el endurecimiento de sus pezones y la curva firme de su pecho que ella apretaba contra mi palma. Baje la mano y le subí la falda hasta la cadera, le baje la ropa interior que ella aparto a un lado con el pie y la levante del suelo, llevándola a la cama.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese preciso instante.

-Dime lo que deseas- me dijo. Las palabras salían a la vez que sus exhalaciones eran prácticamente solo aire. Estaba temblando y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-No tienes ni idea. Quiero todo lo que me quieras dar.

-Dime que podemos hacer esto-. Me bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos por debajo de las rodillas me rodeo la cintura con las piernas a la vez que me clavaba el tacón del zapato en el trasero, para que nuestros centros chocaran. Cuando empecé a oscilar nuestros centros, le cubrí la boca porque dejo escapar un especie de lamento, casi un gemido.

O un sollozo.

Me aparte para mirarle la cara. Tenía lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-¿Alex?

-No pares- me dijo con un hipo, inclinándose para besarme el cuello. Escondiéndose. Intento meter una mano entre las dos para cogerme. Era una extraña forma de desesperación. Ambas habíamos probado polvos frenéticos y rápidos escondidas en alguna parte, pero esto era algo completamente diferente.

-Para-. La empuje, incrustándola contra la pared-. Cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por fin abrió los ojos, fijos en mi sujetador. Lo soltó tomándose su tiempo.

-Solo necesito sentirte una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con “una vez más”? ella no me miro ni dijo nada más.

-Alex, cuando salgamos de esta habitación podemos dejarlo todo aquí. O podemos llevarnos todo lo que hay con nosotras. Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas… Pero ¿tú también los crees?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que ya lo tenía blanco. Cuando lo soltó, se volvió de un rojo tentador y decadente.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Te lo he dicho, quiero más que esto. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tu amante.

-Le jure mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo-. Me estoy enamorando de ti, Alex Morgan.

Ella se inclinó, riendo, y el alivio se sintió en todo su cuerpo. Cuando se puso de pie, me acerco otra vez y apretó los labios contra mi mejilla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente en serio. Quiero ser la única que te folla contra las ventanas y también la primera persona que veas por la mañana a tu lado… después de haberme robado la almohada. También me gustaría ser la persona que te traiga a ti los helados de lima cuando hayas comido sushi en mal estado. Solo nos quedan unos meses en los que esto puede ser potencialmente complicado.

Con mi boca sobre la suya y las manos agarrándole la cara, creo que por fin empezó a entender.

-Prométeme que me llevaras a la cama cuando volvamos- me dijo.

-Te lo prometo.

-A tu cama.

-Joder, si, a mi cama. Tengo una cama enorme con un cabecero al que puedo atarte y azotarte por ser tan idiota.

Y en ese momento las dos éramos totalmente perfectas.

En el pasillo, le di un beso final en la palma, deje caer su mano y abrí la marcha hacia el vestíbulo.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

POV Alex

Tobin fue al coche mientras yo me quedaba en la recepción dejando las llaves de las habitaciones. Con una última mirada al vestíbulo, intente recordar todo lo que había pasado en aquel viaje. Cuando salí y vi a Tobin al lado del botones, mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco bajo mis costillas. Todo me daba vueltas todavía. Me di cuenta de que me había dado muchas oportunidades de decirle lo que quería y yo había estado demasiado insegura de si podíamos hacer que funcionara. Aparentemente ella era más fuerte que yo.

“Me estoy enamorando de ti”.

Se me retorció el estómago deliciosamente.

El señor Gugliotti vio a Tobin desde la acera y se acercó. Se estrecharon las manos y parecieron intercambiar comentarios corteses. Quería acercarme y unirme a la conversación como una más, pero me preocupaba no poder contener lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en mi corazón y que mis sentimientos por Tobin se vieran en mi cara.

El señor Gugliotti me miro, pero no pareció reconocerme fuera de contexto. Volvió a mirar a Tobin y asintió ante algo que había dicho. Esa falta de reconocimiento me hizo dudar aún más. Todavía no era alguien en quien se fijara la gente. Tenía en las manos los papeles del hotel, la lista de cosas por hacer de Tobin y su maletín. Me quede algo alejada: solo una becaria.

Haciendo tiempo, intente disfrutar de los últimos momentos de la brisa del mar. La voz profunda de Tobin me llegaba desde la distancia que nos separaba.

-Parece que entre todos sacaron unas cuantas buenas ideas. Me alegro de que Alex tuviera la oportunidad de participar en el ejercicio.

El señor Gugliotti asintió y dijo:

-Alex es inteligente. Todo fue bien.

-Estoy segura de que podemos ponernos en contacto a través de videoconferencia pronto para empezar el proceso de traspaso de la cuenta.

“¿Ejercicio? ¿Empezar?” Pero ¿no es eso lo que he hecho ya? Le di a Gugliotti unos documentos legales para que los firmara y los enviara de vuelta por mensajería…

-Suena bien. Le pediré a Annie que te llame para arreglarlo. Me gustaría repasar los términos contigo. No estoy cómodo teniendo que firmarlos ahora.

-Claro, es normal.

El corazón se me acelero cuando una espiral de pánico y humillación recorrió mis venas. Era como si la reunión que habíamos tenido no hubiera sido más que una mera representación para mí y que el trabajo de verdad se llevaría a cabo entre ellos cuando volvieran al mundo real.

“¿Es que todo el congreso ha sido una enorme fantasía?” me sentí ridícula al recordar los detalles que había compartido con Tobin. Que orgullosa había estado de hacer eso por ella y ocuparme de ello mientras ella estaba enferma…

-Jeff me dijo que Alex tiene una beca Miller. Es fantástico. ¿Se va a quedar en Heath Media cuando la termine?- pregunto Gugliotti.

-No lo sé con seguridad todavía. Es una niña increíble. Pero todavía le falta un poco de rodaje.

Me quede sin aliento de repente, como si me hubieran encerrado en un vacío. Tobin tenía que estar de broma. Yo sabía sin necesidad de que Jeffrey me lo dijera (y me lo había dicho infinidad de veces) que tendría trabajos para elegir cuando terminara. Llevaba trabajando en Heath Media. Dejándome los cuernos para sacar adelante mi trabajo y mi licenciatura. Conocía algunas cuentas mejor que la gente que las llevaba. Y Tobin lo sabía.

Gugliotti rio.

-Le falte rodaje o no, yo la contrataría sin pensarlo. Mantuvo muy bien tipo en la reunión, Tobin.

-Claro que si- dijo Tobin-. ¿Quién crees que la ha formado? La reunión contigo fue una buena forma de que entrara un poco en materia, por eso te lo agradezco. No dudo de que le ira estupendamente acaba donde acabe. Eso sí, cuando esté lista.

No parecía otra cosa que la Tobin Heath que conocía. No era el amante que había dejado unos minutos atrás, agradecida y orgullosa de mi por haber sido capaz de dar la cara por ella de forma tan competente. Este ni siquiera era la tipa odiosa que solo hacia alabanzas a regañadientes. Esta era otra persona. Alguien que me llamaba “niña” y que actuaba como si “ella” me hubiera hecho un favor a “mi”.

¿Rodaje? ¿Acaso lo había hecho solo “bien”? ¿Ella había sido mi “mentora”? ¿En qué universo?

Me quede mirando los zapatos de la gente que pasaba delante de mi mientras entraban a salían por las puertas giratorias. ¿Por qué me parecía que se me había caído el alma a los pies dejando nada más que un agujero lleno de ácido?

Llevaba en el mundo de los negocios el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo funcionaba. La gente que estaba arriba no había llegado allí compartiendo sus logros. Habían llegado gracias a hacer grandes promesas, reclamar para sí grandes cosas y alimentar unos egos todavía más grandes.

“En mis primeros seis meses en Heath Media conseguí una cuenta de marketing de sesenta millones de dólares. He gestionado la cartera de cien millones de dólares de L’Oreal. He diseñado la última campaña de Nike. Y convertí un ratón de campo en un tiburón de los negocios”.

Siempre había sentido que me alababa contra su voluntad, y había algo satisfactorio en demostrar que no tenía razón, en superar sus expectativas aunque solo fuera para fastidiarla. Pero ahora que habíamos admitido que nuestros sentimientos se habían convertido en algo más, ella quería reescribir la historia. Ella no había sido mi mentora para mí; yo no había necesitado que lo fuera. Ella no me había empujado hacia el éxito; si algo había hecho antes de este viaje era ponerse en mi camino. Había intentado que dimitiera siendo todo el tiempo una gilipollas.

Y lo había dado todo por ella a pesar de ello. Y ahora estaba arrastrando mis logros por el fango solo para salvar la cara por no haber asistido a una reunión.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Alex?

Levante la vista y me encontré con su expresión confundida.

-El coche está listo. Creía que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos fuera.

Parpadee y me limpie los ojos como si tuviera algo dentro y no como si estuviera a punto de caerme redonda allí misma, en el vestíbulo del hotel Wynn.

-Es verdad-. Cogí las cosas y la mire-. Se me había olvidado.

De todas las mentiras que le había dicho, esa era la peor porque ella la noto inmediatamente. Y por la forma en que unió las cejas y se acercó, con la mirada ansiosa e inquisitiva, no tenía ni idea de por qué yo sentía que tenía que mentirle sobre algo como eso.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?

Parpadee de nuevo. Me había encantado cuando me había llamado eso mismo veinte minutos atrás, pero ahora no parecía estar bien.

-Solo cansada.

También supo que estaba mintiendo, pero esta vez no me pregunto nada. Me puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y me llevo al coche.

 


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

POV Tobin

Sabía que algunas mujeres se pueden poner de mal humor de repente. Conocía unas cuantas que se veían enfrascadas en pensamientos y situaciones imaginarias y con un solo “que pasaría si…” se remontaban desde treinta mil años atrás hasta el futuro y se enfadaban por algo que asumían que ibas a hacer tres días después.

Pero no me parecía que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando con Alex y de todas formas ella nunca había sido ese tipo de mujer. La había visto furiosa antes. Demonios, de hecho había visto todos los estados de enfado que tenía: molesta, iracunda, detestable y cercana a la violencia.

Pero nunca la había visto dolida.

Se enterró en una montaña de documentos en el corto viaje hasta el aeropuerto. Se excusó para llamar a su padre y ver como estaba mientras esperábamos en la puerta. En el avión se durmió en cuanto llegamos a nuestros asientos, ignorando mis ingeniosas peticiones de que entráramos en el club de los que han follado a más de mil metros. Abrió los ojos el tiempo justo para rechazar la comida, aunque yo sabía que no había desayunado nada. Cuando se despertó por fin empezábamos a descender y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla en vez de mirarme a mí.

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?

Tardó mucho en contestarme y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Intente pensar en todos los momentos en que podía haberlo fastidiado todo. Sexo con Alex en la cama. Más sexo con Alex, orgasmos para Alex. Había tenido muchos orgasmos para ser sincera. No creía que fuera eso. Despertarnos, ducha, profesarle mi amor básicamente. El vestíbulo del hotel, Gugliotti, aeropuerto.

Me detuve. La conversación con Gugliotti me había hecho sentir muy falsa. No estaba segura de por qué había actuado como un capullo posesiva, pero no podía negar que Alex tenía ese efecto en mí. Había estado increíble en la reunión, lo sabía, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que ella bajara un escalón y acabara trabajando para un hombre como Gugliotti cuando acaba su master. Él seguramente la trataría como a un trozo de carne y pasaría el día mirándole el trasero.

-Oí lo que dijiste-. Lo dijo en voz tan baja que necesite un momento para registrar que había dicho algo y otro más para procesarlo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Lo que dije cuándo?

Ella sonrió y se volvió, por fin, para mirarme.

-A Gugliotti-. Joder, estaba llorando.

-Sé que he sonado posesiva. Lo siento.

-Que has sonado posesiva…- murmuro volviéndose otra vez hacia la ventanilla-. Has sonado desdeñosa… ¡Me has hecho parecer infantil! Has actuado como si la reunión fuera un ejercicio de formación. Me he sentido ridícula por cómo te la describí ayer, pensando que era algo más.

Le puse la mano en el brazo y me reí un poco.

-Los hombres como Gugliotti tienen un ego muy grande. Necesita sentir que los ejecutivos los escuchan. Hiciste todo lo que hacía falta. Él solo quería que yo fuera la que le pasara el contrato “oficial”.

-Pero eso es absurdo. Y tú lo has alentado, utilizándome a mí como peón.

Parpadee confusa. Yo había hecho exactamente lo que había dicho. Pero así se jugaba el juego, ¿no?

-Eres mi asistente.

Una breve carcajada escapo de sus labios y se volvió hacia mi otra vez.

-Claro. Porque tú te has preocupado todo este tiempo de cómo ha progresado mi carrera.

-Claro que lo he hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que necesito rodaje? Apenas te fijaste en mi trabajo antes de ayer.

-Eso es totalmente falso- dije y negué con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a irritarme-. Lo sé porque he estado observando “todo” lo que has hecho. No quiero ejercer presión sobre ti para que hagas más de lo que puedes hacer ahora, y por eso estoy manteniendo el control sobre la cuenta de Gugliotti. Pero lo hiciste muy bien y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Ella cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra el asiento.

-Me has llamado “niña”.

-¿Ah, sí?- busque en mi memoria y me di cuenta que tenía razón-. Supongo que no quería que te viera como la mujer de negocios explosiva que eres e intentara contratarte y tirársete.

-Dios, Tobin. Eres tan imbécil… ¡Tal vez quiera contratarme porque puedo hacer bien el trabajo!

-Discúlpame. Estoy actuando como una novia posesiva.

-Eso de la “novia posesiva” no es nuevo para mí. Es que has actuado como si me hubieras hecho un favor. Es lo condescendiente que has sido. Y no estoy segura de que ahora sea el mejor momento para entrar en la interacción típica de jefe y asistente.

-Te he dicho que creo que lo hiciste fantásticamente con él. Ella me quedo mirando mientras empezaba a ponerse roja.

-No deberías haber dicho eso en primer lugar. Deberías hacer dicho: “Bien. Vamos a volver al trabajo”. Y ya está. Y con Gugliotti actuaste como si me tuvieras bajo tu ala. Antes de esto habrías fingido que apenas me conocías.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar porque era un capullo antes? Tú tampoco eras la persona más dulce del mundo. ¿Y por qué lo vamos a sacar a relucir ahora precisamente?

-No estoy hablando de que tú fuera un capullo antes. Estoy hablando de cómo eres ahora. Estas intentando compensarme. Por eso exactamente es por lo que no hay que tirarse al jefe. Eras una buena jefa antes; me dejabas hacer mi trabajo y tú hacías el tuyo. Ahora eres la mentora preocupada que me llama “niña” mientras habla con el hombre ante el que le he salvado el culo. Es increíble.

-Alex…

-Puedo tratar contigo cuando eres una gilipollas tremenda, Tobin. Estoy acostumbrada, es lo que espero de ti. Así es como funcionan las cosas. Pero el modo en que te has comportado hoy… eso establece una línea que no había antes-. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Creo que estas exagerando.

-Tal vez- dijo agachándose para sacar el teléfono de su bolso-. Pero me he dejado los cuernos para llegar donde estoy ahora… ¿Y que estoy haciendo arriesgándolo?

-Podemos hacer las dos cosas, Alex. Durante unos pocos meses, podemos trabajar y estar juntas. Esto, lo que está pasando hoy, se llama miedo a pasar de nivel.

-No estoy segura- dijo parpadeando y mirando más allá de mi-. Estoy intentando hacer lo más inteligente, Tobin. Nunca antes había cuestionado mi valía, ni cuando creía que tu si lo hacías. Y entonces, cuando creía que veías exactamente quién era, me has menospreciado así…- levanto la vista con los ojos llenos de dolor-. Supongo que no quiero empezar a cuestionarme ahora, después de todo lo que he trabajado.

El avión aterrizo con una sacudida, pero eso no me sobresalto tanto como lo que ella acababa de decir, había tenido discusiones con los presidentes de algunos de los departamentos financiero más grandes del mundo. Me había metido en el bolsillo a ejecutivos que creían que podían machacarme. Podía pelear con esta mujer hasta que terminara el mundo y solo me sentiría más mujer con cada palabra. Pero justo en ese momento no fui capaz de encontrar nada que decirle.

Decir que no pude dormir esa noche seria poco. Apenas pude siquiera tumbarme. Todas las superficies planas parecían tener su forma y eso que ella nunca había estado en mi casa. El mero hecho de que hubiéramos hablado de ello y que hubiera planeado que ella viniera a mi casa la primera noche nada más volver, hacía que su fantasma pareciera estar allí permanentemente.

La llame y no me cogió el teléfono. Cierto que eran las tres de la mañana, pero yo sabía que ella tampoco estaba durmiendo. Su silencio se vio empeorado por el hecho de que sabía cómo se sentía. Sabía que estaba tan metida en aquello como yo, pero ella pensaba que no debería.

No veía el momento de que llegara el día siguiente.

Entre a las seis, antes de que ella llegara. Nos traje café a las dos y actualice mi agenda para ahorrarle un poco de tiempo que pudiera utilizar para ponerse al día después de haber estado fuera. Envié por fax el contrato a Gugliotti diciéndole que la versión que vio en San Diego era la versión final y que lo que Alex le dijo era lo que valía. Le di dos días para devolvérmelos firmados.

Y después me puse a esperar.

A las ocho mi padre entro en el despacho y Jeff cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mi padre fruncía el ceño a menudo, pero muy pocas veces cuando me miraba a mí. Y Jeff nunca parecía molesto.

Pero ahora mismo los dos parecían tener ganas de asesinarme.

-¿Qué has hecho?- mi padre dejo caer una hoja de papel sobre mi mesa. La sangre se me helo en las venas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la carta de la dimisión de Alex. Me la ha mandado a través de Kelley esta mañana.

Paso un minuto entero antes de que pudiera hablar. En ese tiempo lo único que se oyó fue la voz de mi hermano diciendo:

-Tobin, imbécil. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La he fastidiado- dije finalmente apretándome las manos contra los ojos.

Mi padre se sentó con la cara seria. Estaba sentado en misma silla en la que, menos de un mes antes, se había sentado Alex con las piernas abiertas y se había tocado mientras yo intentaba mantener la compostura por teléfono.

“Dios, ¿Cómo he dejado que pase esto?

-Dime que ha ocurrido. Mi padre hablo en voz muy baja: un periodo de calma entre dos terremotos.

Me afloje la blusa porque me estaba agobiando por la presión que sentía en el pecho.

“Alex me ha dejado”

-Estamos juntas. O estábamos.

Jeff grito:

-¡Lo sabía!

A la vez que mi padre gritaba:

-¿Qué vosotras que?

-No lo estábamos hasta San Diego- les aclare rápidamente-. Antes de San Diego solo estábamos…

-¿Follando?- intento ayudarme graciosamente Jeff y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre.

-Si. Solo estábamos…- una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho. Su expresión cuando me incline a besarla. Como se mordía el carnoso labio inferior. Su risa contra mi boca-. Y como ambos saben, yo soy una imbécil. Pero ella me plantaba cara de todas formas- les asegure-. Y en San Diego se convirtió en algo más. Joder-. Estire la mano para coger la carta, pero la aparte-. ¿De verdad ha demitido?

Mi padre asintió con su expresión inescrutable. Ese había sido su súper poder durante toda mi vida: en los momentos en los que más sentía, mostraba lo mínimo.

-Por eso tenemos la política de no confraternización en la oficina, Tobin-. Me dijo bajando la voz al llegar a mi diminutivo-. Creía que eras más inteligente que todo esto.

-Lo sé-. Me frote la cara con las manos y después le hice un gesto a Jeff para que se sentara y les conté todos los detalles de lo que había pasado con mi intoxicación alimentaria, la reunión con Gugliotti y como Alex me había sustituido diligente y competentemente. Deje claro que acabábamos de decidir que íbamos a estar juntas cuando me encontré con Ed en el hotel.

-Eres una maldita estúpida- dijo mi hermano cuando termine y ¿Cómo no iba a estar de acuerdo?

Después de una dura charla y de asegurarme de que teníamos que hablar largo y tendido de todas las formas en que lo había fastidiado todo, mi padre se fue a su despacho para llamar a Alex y pedirle que volviera a trabajar para él lo que le quedaba de las practicas del master.

No solo estaba preocupada por el efecto sobre Heath Media, aunque si ella decidía quedarse cuando acabara su master podría fácilmente convertirse en uno de los miembros más importantes de nuestro equipo de marketing estratégico. También me irritaba que a ella le quedaban menos de tres meses para encontrar un nuevo puesto de asistente, aprender a los entresijos del nuevo trabajo y hacerse cargo de otro proyecto para presentar ante la junta de la beca. Y dada su influencia en la facultad de empresariales, lo que ellos dijeran determinaría si Alex obtenía una matrícula de honor y una carta de recomendación del consejero delegado de JT Miller.

Eso podía propiciar un buen principio para su carrera o destrozarla.

Jeff y yo nos sentamos en un silencio sepulcral durante la siguiente hora: él me miraba fijamente y yo miraba por la ventana. Casi podía sentir cuantas ganas tenia de darme una paliza. Mi padre volvió a mi despacho, recogió la carta de dimisión y la doblo en tres partes. Todavía no había sido capaz de mirarla. La había escrito a ordenador y, por primera vez desde que la conocí, no había nada que deseara más que ver su caligrafía ridículamente mala en vez de esa carta impersonal en blanco y negro escrito en Times New Roman.

-Le he dicho que esta empresa la valora y que esta familia la quiere y que queremos que vuelva-. Mi padre hizo una pausa y me miro-. Me ha dicho que esas son razones todavía más poderosas para que ella quisiera hacer esto sola.

 

 

 

Chicago se convirtió en un universo paralelo, uno en el que era como si Billy Sianis nunca hubiera echado la maldición de la cabra sobre los Chicago Cubs y como si Oprah nunca hubiera existido en él, Alex ya no trabajaba para Heath Media. Había demitido. Había dejado uno de los proyectos más grandes de la historia de Heath Media. Me había dejado a mí.

Cogí el archivo Papadakis de su mesa; el departamento legal había hecho el borrador del contrato mientras estábamos en San Diego y todo lo que faltaba era una firma. Alex se podría haber pasado los últimos dos meses se su master perfeccionando su presentación para la junta de la beca. En vez de eso estaría empezando en otro sitio.

¿Cómo había podido soportar todo lo que le había hecho pasar antes y, sin embargo, irse por aquello? ¿Realmente era tan importante que yo la tratara como a una igual ante un hombre como Gugliotti que eso le había hecho sacrificar lo que había entre nosotras?

Con un gruñido tuve que reconocer que la razón que tenía para preguntar eso también era la razón por la que se había ido Alex. Yo creía que podíamos mantener nuestra relación y nuestras carreras, pero eso era porque yo ya había demostrado lo que podía hacer. Ella era una asistente. Todo lo que necesitaba de mi era que le asegurara que su carrera no iba a sufrir por nuestra temeridad e hice justo lo contrario: confirmarle que así iba a ser.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que en la oficina no se volvieran todos locos con lo que yo había hecho, pero parecía que solo mi padre y Jeff lo sabían. Alex había tenido lo nuestro en secreto siempre. Me pregunte si Kelley sabría todo lo que había pasado, si estaría en contacto con Alex.

Y pronto tuve mi respuesta. Unos pocos días después de que Chicago cambiara, Kelley entro en mi despacho sin llamar.

-Esta situación es una estupidez total.

Levante la vista para mirarla y deje el archivo que había estado estudiando para mirarla fijamente, lo bastante para hacerla revolverse antes de hablar.

-Quiero recordarle que “esta situación” no es asunto tuyo.

-Soy su amiga, así que lo es.

-Como empleada de Heath Media de Jeff, no lo es. Me miro durante un largo momento y después asintió.

-Lo sé. No se lo voy a decir a nadie, si eso es lo que insinúa.

-Claro que eso era lo que quería decir. Pero también me refiero a su comportamiento. No quiero que meta las narices en mi despacho sin molestarse en llamar.

Ella pareció arrepentida pero no se arredro ante mi mirada. Estaba empezando a ver por qué ella y Alex eran tan amigas: ambas tenían una voluntad de hierro que rozaba en la imprudencia y eran ferozmente leales.

-Comprendido.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué está aquí? ¿Es que la ha visto?

-Si.

Espere. No quiera presionarla para que rompiera su confianza, pero, Dios santo, estaba deseando sacudirla hasta que soltara todos los detalles.

-Le han ofrecido un trabajo en Studio Marketing.

Exhale tensa. Una empresa decente, aunque pequeña. Un recién llegado con algunos buenos ejecutivos junior pero unos cuantos gilipollas de marca mayor dirigiéndola.

-¿Quién es su jefe?

-Un tío que se apellida Julian.

Cerré los ojos para ocultar mi reacción. Troy Julian estaba en la junta y era un ególatra con una afición por llevar mujeres floreros colgadas del brazo que solo rozaba la legalidad. Alex tenía que saberlo, ¿En que estaría pensando?

“Piensa, imbécil”.

Ella estaría pensando que Julian tenía los recursos para darle un proyecto con suficiente sustancia en el que pudiera trabajar para hacer su presentación dentro de tres meses.

-¿En qué proyecto está trabajando?

Kelley camino hasta mi puerta y la cerro para que la información no llegara a oídos ajenos.

-Sander’s Pet Chow.

Me puse de pie y golpee la mesa con las dos manos. La fuerza me estrangulo y cerré los ojos para controlar mi genio antes de tomarla con la asistente de mi hermano.

-Pero es una cuenta diminuta.

-Ella no es más que una asistente, Srta. Heath. Claro que es una cuenta diminuta. Solo alguien que está enamorado de ella la dejaría trabajar en una cuenta de un millón de dólares y un contrato de marketing de diez años-. Sin mirarme se giró y salió del despacho.

Alex no me contesto el móvil, ni el teléfono de su casa, ni ningún email de los que le mande a la cuenta personal que tenía en su archivo. Ni llamo, ni pasó por allí, ni dio ninguna indicación de que quisiera hablar conmigo. Pero cuando sientes que te han abierto un canal en pecho con un cuchillo y no puedes dormir, haces cosas como mirar su información confidencial la dirección de apartamento de tu asistente, vas hasta allí en el coche un sábado a las cinco de la mañana y esperas a que salga.

Y como no salió del apartamento en un día entero, convencí al guardia de seguridad de que era su prima y estaba preocupada por su salud. Él me acompaño arriba y se quedó detrás de mí cuando llame a la puerta.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que parecía que estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Oí que alguien se movía dentro y cuando caminaba hacia la puerta. Podía prácticamente sentir su cuerpo a centímetros del mío, separado por la madera. Una sombra apareció en la mirilla. Y después, silencio.

-Alex.

No abrió la puerta, pero tampoco se apartó.

-Cariño, por favor, abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo. Después de lo que me pareció una hora, dijo:

-No puedo, Tobin.

Apoye la frente contra la puerta y también las palmas. Tener algún súper poder me habría venido bien en ese momento. Manos que escupían fuego, o la sublimación, o solo la capacidad de encontrar algo adecuado que decir. En ese momento eso me parecía imposible.

-Lo siento

Silencio.

-Alex…Dios. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Repróchame que he vuelto a ser un capullo. Dime que me den. Hazlo a tu manera… pero no te vayas.

Silencio. Todavía estaba ahí. Podía sentirla.

-Te echo de menos. Joder que si te echo de menos. Mucho.

-Tobin… ahora no, ¿vale? No puedo hacer esto.

“¿Estaba llorando?” odiaba no saberlo.

-Oye, tía-. El guardia de seguridad sonaba como si ese fuera el último lugar en el que quisiera estar y se veía que estaba cabreado porque le había mentido-. Esto no es por lo que dijiste que querías subir. Parece estar bien. Vamos.

Me fui a casa y me bebí una buena cantidad de whisky. Durante dos semanas estuve jugando al billar en un bar sórdido e ignore a mi familia. Llame a la empresa para decir que estaba enferma y solo salí de la cama para coger de vez en cuando un cuenco de cereales, rellenar el vaso o ir al baño, donde siempre se veía mi reflejo me mostraba el dedo en un gesto grosero. Estaba deprimida, y como nunca antes había experimentado nada como eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ello.

Mi madre vino con algo de comida y la dejo en la puerta.

Mi padre me dejaba mensajes de voz con las cosas que pasaban en el trabajo. Danielle me trajo más whisky.

Por fin vino Jeff con el único juego de llaves de repuesto de mi casa que había, me tiro agua helada encima y después me paso un recipiente de comida china. Me comí la comida mientras él me amenazaba con pegar foto de Alex por toda la casa si no me recuperaba de una vez y volvía al trabajo.

Durante las siguientes semanas Kelley supuso que estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco y empezó a pasar para darme informes una vez a la semana. Se mantenía estrictamente profesional, diciéndome como le iba a Alex en su nuevo trabajo con Julian. Su proyecto iba bien. Los de Sanders la adoraban. Había hecho una presentación de la campaña a los ejecutivos y le habían dado el visto bueno. Nada de todo aquello me sorprendió. Alex era mucho mejor que todos los que trabajaban allí.

Ocasionalmente Kelley dejaba caer algo más. “Ha vuelto al gimnasio”, “Tiene mejor aspecto” o “Se ha cortado el pelo un poco más corto y le queda muy bien” o “Salimos todas el sábado. Creo que se lo paso bien, pero se fue pronto”.

“¿Sera porque tenía una cita?”, me pregunte. Y después descarte esa idea.

No me la podía imaginar viendo a otra persona. Sabía cómo había sido lo nuestro y estaba bastante segura de que Alex tampoco estaba viendo a nadie más.

Esos “informes” nunca eran suficientes. ¿Por qué no podía Kelley sacar su teléfono y hacerle unas cuantas fotos? Estaba deseando encontrarme con Alex en una tienda o por la calle. Incluso fui a La Perla un par de veces. Pero no la vi en dos meses.

Un mes vuela cuando estas enamorada de la mujer con la que antes tenías sexo. Dos son una eternidad cuando la mujer que quieres te deja.

Así que cuando se acercaba la fecha de su presentación y oí en boca de Kelley que Alex estaba preparada y que manejaba a Julian con disciplina de hierro, pero que también parecía “un poco más pequeña y menos ella”, por fin reuní el valor que necesitaba.

Me senté en mi mesa, abrí Power Point y saque el plan de Papadakis. A mi lado en la mesa, el teléfono sonó. Pensé en no contestar, porque quería centrarme en aquello solo aquello.

Pero era un número local desconocido y una parte importante de mi cerebro quiso pensar que podría ser Alex.

-Tobin Heath.

La risa de una mujer se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Mira, guapa, eres una estúpida gilipollas.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

POV Alex

El director Cheng y los otros miembros de la junta de la beca entraron y me saludaron amigablemente antes de tomar asiento. Comprobé mis notas y la conexión entre el portátil y el sistema del proyector, y espere que los últimos rezagados entraran en la sala. El hielo repiqueteo en los vasos cuando se sirvieron agua. Los colegas hablaron entre ellos en voz baja y alguna risa ocasional rompió el silencio.

“Colegas”.

Nunca me había sentido tan aislada. El señor Julian ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse allí para apoyarme. Que sorpresa.

La sala era muy parecida a otra sala de reuniones que había a diecisiete manzanas de ahí. Había estado de pie delante del edificio Heath Media Tower un poco antes aquella misma mañana, dándole las gracias en silencio a todo los que había dentro por convertirme en quien era. Y después había venido caminando, contando las manzanas e intentando ignorar el dolor de mi pecho, sabiendo que Tobin no iba a estar en la sala hoy conmigo, estoica, jugueteando con sus gemelos y con sus ojos atravesando mi calma exterior.

Echaba de menos mi proyecto. Echaba de menos a mis compañeros. Echaba de menos los estándares despiadados y exigentes de Tobin pero sobre todo echaba de manos a la mujer en que se había convertido para mí. Odiaba haber sentido la necesidad de elegir una Tobin sobre la otra y no acabar con ninguna de las dos.

Una asistente llamo y asomo la cabeza por la puerta para llamar mi atención. Le dijo al señor Cheng:

-Tengo unos formularios que Alex tiene que firmar antes de empezar. Volvemos enseguida.

Sin hacerle ninguna pregunta la seguí fuera, con las manos temblando junto a los costados y deseando poder deshacerme de mis nervios. “Puedes hacerlo, Alex”. Veinte miserables diapositivas detallando una campaña de marketing mediocre de cinco cifras para una empresa local de comida para animales. Pan comido.

Solo tenía que acabar con eso y después podría irme de Chicago y empezar de nuevo en algún lugar a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Por primera vez desde que me había mudado allí, Chicago me resultaba completamente ajeno.

Pero aun así, todavía estaba esperando que mi marcha empezara a parecerme la decisión correcta.

En vez de quedarnos en la mesa de la asistente, cruzamos un pasillo hasta otra sala de reuniones. Ella abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara antes que ella. Pero cuando entre, en vez de seguirme, ella cerró la puerta dejándome allí a solas.

O no tan a solas.

Me dejo con Tobin.

Sentí como si mi estómago se hubiera evaporado y mi pecho se hubiera hundido en el hueco que había dejado. Estaba de pie junto a la pared de cristal que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación, con un traje azul marino y una blusa morada que le regale para navidad y llevaba en la mano un grueso archivo. Tenía los ojos oscuros e inescrutables.

-Hola- le fallo la voz en esas dos únicas silabas.

Yo trague saliva, mirando hacia la pared y luchando para contener mis emociones. Estar lejos de Tobin había sido un infierno. Más veces al día de las que podía contar fantaseaba con volver a Heath Media, o con verla entrar al cubículo en el que trabajaba ahora en plan oficial y mujer caballeresca, o con que apareciera en mi puerta con una bolsa de La Perla colgando de uno de sus largos y provocativos dedos.

Pero no esperaba verla allí, y después de tanto tiempo, incluso esa palabra vacilante casi pudo conmigo. Echaba de menos su voz, su sonrisa del millón de dólares, sus labios, sus manos. Echaba de menos la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que espero por mí, la forma en que yo podía decir que había empezado a quererme.

Tobin estaba allí. Y tenía un aspecto horrible.

Había perdido peso y aunque iba perfectamente vestida, la ropa caía de una manera extraña de su alto cuerpo. Parecía que no había dormido en varias semanas. Conocía esa sensación. Tenía ojeras y no aparecía por ninguna parte su sonrisita burlona tan característica. En su lugar, su boca dibujaba una línea recta. El fuego que yo siempre había asumido que era propio de su expresión estaba completamente extinguido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

Levanto la mano y se la paso por el pelo, deshaciendo completamente el patético estilismo que había intentado hacerse. El corazón se me retorció ante ese desaliño tan familiar.

-Estoy aquí para decirte que has sido una estúpida por dejar Heath Media.

Me quede boquiabierta al oír su tono y una oleada familiar de adrenalina me recorrió las venas.

-He sido una imbécil por muchas cosas. Gracias por venir. Una reunión muy divertida-. Me volví para salir de ahí.

-Espera- dijo en voz baja y exigente.

Los viejos instintos se pusieron a trabajar, me detuve y me volví hacia ella. Se había acercado varios pasos.

-Las dos hemos sido unas idiotas, Alex.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Tenías razón al decir que has trabajado mucho como mi mentora. He aprendido mi idiotez de la mayor idiota que existe. Todo lo bueno lo he aprendido de tu padre.

Esa crítica pareció hacer alcanzado su destino y ella hizo una mueca de dolor y dio un paso atrás. Había sentido un millón de emociones en los últimos meses: mucha ira, algo de arrepentimiento, una culpa frecuente y un zumbido continúo de orgullo lleno de justa indignación, pero sabía que lo que acaba de decir no era justo, y de inmediato me arrepentí. Ella me había empujado, no siempre de forma intencionada, pero aunque solo fuera por eso le debía algo.

Pero mientas estaba allí de pie en aquella habitación cavernosa con ella, con el silencio naciendo y creciendo como una plaga entre las dos, me di cuenta de que había estado totalmente equivocada todo este tiempo: fue ella quien me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en los proyectos más importantes. Ella me llevo consigo a todas las reuniones. Ella me hizo escribir los informes críticos, hacer llamadas difíciles, gestionar la entrega de los documentos de las cuentas más sensibles.

Ella había sido mi mentora y eso le importaba mucho. Trague saliva.

-No quería decir eso.

-Lo sé. Lo veo en tu cara-. Se pasó la mano por la boca-. Pero es parcialmente cierto. No me merezco reconocimiento por lo buena que eres. Supongo que como soy una ególatra necesitaba una parte de él. Pero fue también porque me resultas realmente inspiradora.

El nudo que había empezado a formarse en mi garganta pareció extenderse hacia abajo y hacia fuera y no me dejaba respirar a la vez que me presionaba el estómago. Estire el brazo en busca de la silla más cercana.

-¿Por qué has venido, Tobin?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Porque si lo estropeas ahora, yo me voy a ocupar personalmente de que no vuelvas a trabajar para ninguno de los integrantes de la lista de los 500 de la revista Fortune nunca más.

No me lo esperaba y mi enfado resurgió renovado y ardiente.

-No voy a estropear nada, gilipollas. Estoy preparada.

-No es eso lo que quería decir. Tengo las diapositivas de Papadakis aquí y también los archivadores-. Me enseño un lápiz USB y una carpeta-. Y si no te luces con esta presentación ante la junta voy a acabar contigo.

No había sonrisa arrogante ni juego de palabras intencionado. Pero detrás de lo que decía, pareció resonar algo más.

“Nosotras. Esto somos nosotras”.

-Tengas lo que tengas ahí, no es mío- dije señalando el lápiz-. Yo no he preparado las diapositivas de Papadakis. Me fui antes de poder hacerlas.

Ella asintió como si estuviera siendo excepcionalmente lenta.

-Ya estaban hechos los borradores de los contratos para mandar a firmar cuando tú dimitiste. Yo solo he hecho las diapositivas basándome en “tu” trabajo. Y esto es lo que vas a presentar hoy y no una campaña de marketing de una mierda de comida para perros.

Resulto humillante que ella me tirara mi trabajo a la cara y yo di unos pasos hacia ella.

-Maldita sea, Tobin. Me deje los cuernos trabajando para ti y me los he dejado trabajando para Julian. Y me dejare los cuernos sea donde sea que acabe después, tanto si es vendiendo comida para animales como gestionando campañas de un millón de dólares, y ya te puedes ir a la mierda si crees que puedes entrar aquí con eso y decirme como tengo que llevar mi carrera. Tú no me controlas.

Ella se acercó.

-No quiero controlarte.

-Y una mierda.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Sí, Alex, si la necesitas. Aprovéchala. Este trabajo es tuyo-. Estaba los bastante cerca para extender la mano y tocarme y dio un paso más. Ahora estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler su jabón y su piel combinados para formar su olor familiar-. Por favor. Te lo has ganado. Esto impresionara más a la junta.

Un mes antes, había querido más que nada en el mundo presentar esa cuenta. Había sido mi vida durante meses. Era mía. Pude sentir que se me formaban lágrimas en los ojos y parpadee para apartarlas.

-No quiero estar en deuda contigo.

-Esto no es un favor. Yo te estoy pagando por tu trabajo. Estoy admitiendo que la he cagado. Te estoy diciendo que tienes una de las mejores mentes para los negocios que he conocido-. Su mirada se dulcifico y su mano se acercó para apartarme un mechón de pelo y ponérmelo detrás del hombro-. No estarás en deuda conmigo. A menos que tú quieras… pero de una forma totalmente diferente.

-No creo que podría volver a trabajar para ti- dije haciendo que las palabras pasaran a la fuerza por el nudo de desesperación de mi garganta. Necesitaba todas mis fuerzas para no alargar la mano y tocarla.

-No quiera decir eso. Te estoy diciendo que lo he hecho muy mal como jefa-. Trago saliva nerviosamente e inspiro profundamente-. Y también como amante. Necesito que aceptes esta presentación- dijo tendiéndome el lápiz USB-. Y necesito que me aceptes otra vez a mí.

Me quede mirándola.

-Tengo que volver a la sala de reuniones.

-No, todavía no. Van retrasados-. Miro su reloj-. Hace un minuto más o menos Jeff ha llamado a Cheng con una distracción estúpida para que yo pudiera hablar contigo a solas y poder decirte: A, que eres imbécil y B, que quiero otra oportunidad contigo.

Una sonrisa asomo a las comisuras de su boca y yo me mordí el labio inferior para evitar sonreír también. Los ojos de Tobin ardieron victoriosos.

-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo aquí- dije escogiendo las palabras-. He trabajado mucho en esa cuenta y en cierto modo la siento mía. Si no te importa, me gustaría que la junta viera los detalles de la cuenta Papadakis en los dossieres que has traído. Pero voy a presentar la cuenta de Sanders.

Considero esa posibilidad examinándome. Un musculo en su mandíbula se tensó, un signo inequívoco de impaciencia.

-Está bien. Hazme la presentación a mí aquí. Convénceme que no vas a cometer un suicidio en esa sala.

Me erguí y dije:

-La campaña es un juego con los elementos del programa Top Chef. Pero en cada episodio, o anuncio en este caso, se hablara de un ingrediente diferente de la comida y el reto sera crear una receta para mascotas propia del más alto gourmet.

Tobin tenía los ojos entornados, pero sonrió de forma sincera.

-Eso es muy inteligente, Alex.

Sonreí ante su sinceridad, saboreando el momento.

-La verdad es que no, porque ahí está el chiste. Los ingredientes de Sanders son básicos: buena carne, cereales sencillos. A los perros no les importa lo sofisticada que sea su comida. Quieren carne. Con su hueso y todo. Eso es lo que sabe bien. Mi padre les da a sus perros gourmet todos los días mezclado con arroz integral y un poco de hierba. No es broma. Y en su cumpleaños les da un hueso barato con mucha carne. Es el dueño el que se preocupa por la verdura y el arroz integral y toda esa mierda, no el perro.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Es una forma de reírnos de nosotros mismo por mimar a nuestras mascotas y por tratarlas como un miembro muy querido de la familia. Sanders es ese hueso lleno de carne con el que podemos malcriar a nuestras mascotas todos los días. Y los “jueces” animales siempre elegirán la receta de Sanders.

-Lo has hecho bien.

-¿La campaña? Esa era la intención.

-Sí, pero yo ya sabía que podías hacerlo. Me refiero a la forma de presentarla. Me has picado, me has enganchado.

Me reí al reconocer un cumplido de Tobin nada más verlo.

-Gracias.

-Acéptame otra vez, Alex. Dime ahora mismo que lo harás-. Solté una carcajada más alta y me frote la cara.

-Siempre un capullo exigente.

-¿Vas fingir que no me has echado de menos? Tú también estas terrible, ¿sabes? Allie me llamo anoche cuando estaba recopilando el material para las diapositivas…

La mire con la boca abierta.

-¿Allie te llamo?

-Y me dijo que estabas hecha un desastre y tenía que ponerme en marcha.

 

 

Entre en la sala de reuniones con Tobin pisándome los talones. Los murmullos pararon cuando aparecí.

Le pase al director Cheng los dossieres y ojeo las diapositivas de la cuenta Papadakis. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido acabar dos proyectos?

Yo balbucee unas cuantas silabas; no esperaba la pregunta.

-Es muy eficiente- dijo Tobin pasando a mi lado y tomando asiento-. Cuando termino de preparar la cuenta Papadakis, sugirió hacer otro periodo corto de prácticas en otra empresa, solo hasta que finalizara el curso. Después de todo, esperamos que trabaje en Heath Media en un futuro próximo.

Me esforcé por ocultar mi impresión. “¿De qué demonios está hablando?”

-Fantástico- dijo un hombre mayor que había en el extremo de la mesa-. ¿Con la cuenta Papadakis?

Tobin asintió.

-Trabajando para mi padre. Necesita a alguien que se ocupe de esta cuenta, pero nos hace falta alguien que trabaje con nosotros a tiempo completo. Alex es la elección obvia, si quiere aceptar, claro.

Me trague unas cinco mil reacciones diferentes. La principal era irritación porque hubiera sacado a relucir aquello delante de la junta. Pero también estaba mezclada con gratitud, emoción y orgullo. Tobin se iba a llevar una buena bronca cuando acabara allí.

-Bien, empecemos entonces- dijo Cheng acomodándose en la silla.

Yo cogí mi puntero laser y camine hasta el extremo de la sala, sintiéndome como si estuviera andando sobre gelatina. Dos asientos más allá de la cabecera de la mesa estaba Tobin, que carraspeo cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía.

También tendría que preguntarle sobre eso, porque estaba bastante segura de que justo antes de que empezara a hablar, ella pronuncio silenciosamente las palabras: “te amo”

Cabrona sutil.

\-----------------------------

Me dijeron que iban a utilizar mi presentación en el folleto, la página web y el boletín de noticias de la empresa.

Me hicieron firmar unos cuantos papeles, posar para varias fotos y estrechar muchas manos.

Incluso me ofrecieron un trabajo en JT Miller.

-Ya está comprometida- dijo Tobin apartándome a un lado. Me miro sin palabras mientras todos los demás iban saliendo de la sala.

-Ah, sí, en cuanto a eso- le dije intentando sonar enfadada. Todavía tenía la adrenalina por las nubes por la presentación. La discusión y todo aquel día. Y ahora tener a Tobin a una distancia a la que incluso podía besarla era la guinda.

-Por favor, no digas que no. Creo que le he pisado la sorpresa a mi padre. Te iba a llamar esta noche.

-¿De verdad me va a ofrecer un trabajo?

-¿Lo vas a aceptar?

Me encogí de hombros y me sentí un poco mareada.

-¿Quién sabe? Ahora mismo solo quiero celebrarlo.

-Has estado increíble-. Se inclinó y me beso la mejilla.

-Gracias. Ha sido lo más divertido que hecho en varias semanas.

-Los archivadores estaban bien, ¿verdad?- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, pero has cometido un error garrafal-. Se puso seria.

-¿Cuál?

-Has admitido que sabes utilizar PowerPoint.

Con una risa me cogió el maletín del portátil y lo coloco en una silla, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa oscura.

-Solía hacer diapositivas para mi jefe. Yo también fui becario una vez, claro-. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Y tú jefe te gritaba?

-A veces-. Me subió el dedo índice por el brazo.

-¿Y criticaba tu letra?

-Constantemente-. Se agacho y me beso la comisura de la boca.

-¿Y tú jefe te besaba?

-Mi padre siempre ha sido más de apretones de manos.

Me reí y metí las manos bajo su chaqueta para poder rodearla con mis brazos.

-Bueno, yo ya no soy tu asistente.

-No, eres mi colega.

Ronronee porque me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¿Y mi amante?

-Si-. Mi voz tembló al pronunciar esa única silaba y comprendí perfectamente el significado de la expresión “morirse de gusto”. Estaba segura de que Tobin podía sentir mi corazón que latía fuerte contra su pecho.

Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tendré que encontrar nuevas excusas para llevarte a la sala de reuniones y follarte contra la ventana.

La sangre me hirvió en las venas, espesa y caliente.

-Pero no necesitas excusas para llevarme a tu casa. Tobin me beso la mejilla y después la boca con suavidad.

-¿Alex?

-¿Si, Tobin?

-Todo esto del flirteo está muy bien, pero te lo digo en serio, no voy a permitir que me dejes otra vez. Ha estado a punto de destrozarme.

Al pensarlo, sentí como si las costillas me presionaran los pulmones y los dejaran sin aire.

-No creo que pueda. No quiero volver estar lejos de ti.

-Pero tienes que darme la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cuando las estropee. Sabes que a veces soy una gilipollas.

-¿A veces?

-Y rompo lencería- susurro casi en un gruñido-. Le aparte un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Y las guardas en alguna parte. No te olvides de esa costumbre inquietante de atesorarlas.

-Pero te quiero- dijo mirándome con los ojos como platos-. Y ahora ya conozco a la mayoría de las dependientas de La Perla. He pasado mucho tiempo en la tienda deprimida mientas has estado lejos. Y además se de buena tinta que soy la mejor compañera sexual que has tenido. Así que, con suerte, esas cosas pesaran más que las malas.

-Vale, vendido-. La atraje hacia mí-. Ven aquí-. Puse mi boca sobre la suya y le mordí el labio inferior. La agarre de las solapas con las manos y me gire para apretarla contra la ventana, poniéndome de puntillas para estar más cerca, todo lo cerca que pudiera.

-Que exigente te has vuelto ahora que todo es oficial.

-Cállate y bésame- dije riéndome contra su boca.

-Lex…

Me detuve un segundo y la mire.

-¿Lex? Eso es nuevo. Me gusta como suena.

-Tú me llamaste Tobs cuando estábamos en San Diego- dijo entre besos.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo.

-Sí, fue la noche que vomite mis tripas por la intoxicación alimentaria-. Detuve mis acciones completamente-. Totalmente inapropiado-. Dije, negando con la cabeza.

Me incline para besarla nuevamente, pero me detuvo.

-Lex…

-¿Si, Tobs?- dije con un poco de fastidio por interrumpir nuestra sesión de besos.

-Te Amo.

Parpadee y me quede mirándola, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir.

-Es bueno saberlo... -dije finalmente, asomando una sonrisa en mi cara-. Porque también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste al final de la historia... Puede que tal vez allá una segunda parte :)


End file.
